i'll never turly leave you
by kie1993
Summary: the doctor save little lilly and has now come back will she choose to stay on erath or follow the man who saved her and watched her grow up.
1. Chapter 1

25th September 1993

"You just going to leave her hear" Amy asked watching the Doctor carry the small child who turned 3 two days ago.

"Yes" the Doctor said he placed her down on the wet floor "She's lost but I will come back I promise her that" he moved the girls brown hair out of her face and kissed her "Don't stop believing Lilly never stop Lilly" he pulled out a TARDIS key on some string and placed it around her neck.

"Shall I call the police now?" Amy asked the Doctor he just nodded as he stood up.

The Doctor watched as Amy played her part the police picked up the girl who had woken up she look at the Doctor in the shadows her eyes wide with tears it was for the best he kept telling himself she'll be safe.

Amy stood next to him and watched as the time Lord started to cry he stood there watching the cars drive away with little Lilly innocent Lilly.

Amy and the Doctor walked back to the TARDIS in silent he unlocked the door and stepped in she closed the door and lent against it "What happens to her?" She asked in a small voice the Doctor passed her a news paper.

**Girl found thought to be related to the murders of Mr. and Mrs. Jones the little girl who name is Lilly will be put into Sucre care.**

There was a small picture of Lilly her long brown curly hair was down her big brown eyes piecing but she wasn't smiling but the key was still around her neck.

"Doctor" Amy was about to continue when he waved her hand to cut her off.

"She safe allot safer there than here"

Xxx

Greg watched the young girl sleeping she still wasn't talking but she took a liking to him, he pulled a blanket around her then push his blonde hair back.

"What's going to happen now?" he asked James who walked in

"She'll go into care"

"Where the papers?"

"Sorry Greg"

"I want to take her home we already know she trust me and I have no one"

"Alright I'll get the papers"

Xxx

"Here we are your new home" Greg said holding on to Lilly hand she looked up then back up at the house. "You can stay here as long as you want" Lilly blinked they started to walk forwarded when they got inside Lilly looked around then her eyes settled on Greg he smiled.

"Thank you" Lilly gently said Greg smiled.

"Want to see your room"

Lilly nodded and flowed Greg up stairs he pushed open a white door to revel a small room with a bed the walls were white but it was nice.

"We can decorated it"

25th September 2011

Lilly found it odd to back in London when she was seventeen she left her dad and went to college in south Wales, she spoke to her dad a couple of times but not much they had a huge augment before she left.

Lilly got off the train and looked along the platform to see if she could see her dad of she pulled her suitcase behind her, that's when she noticed her dad she almost fainted her dad was standing looking around of course he wouldn't know what to look for she dyed her brown hair into red it was still longer but his eyes settled on her she smiled as they both run to each other she dropped her suit case and threw her arms around him.

"4 years not even a visit" he said Lilly filched she knew she could of come back at any time.

"I know I'm sorry" Lilly said letting go of her dad.

"come on home it your birthday as far as we know" Greg held out his hand and Lilly took it and walked with him she stop when she heard a strange noise but somehow familiar "you got another one of those presents again" Lilly smiled she loved those.

3 hours earlier

"What he doing I mean he acting wired" Rory asked his wife Amy was just smiling.

"It her 21st birthday I mean well for her it but for me around two years and she still wears the key she never really stop believing I can faintly see her I mean again"

"Doctor what you are on about" Rory asked

"Lilly little Lilly read the screen" the doctor said "I be right back just got to leave this" he held up the blue box.

Rory walk to the screen, the screen showed a girl with long brown curly hair he the start to read the information "so the doctor saved her and placed her back"

"It was hard for him he want to keep her with him keep her safe but he thought Erath was safer"

"I see"

The doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and into the familiar street he walked along until he came to the house he kept watch on he smiled and placed the box down, then stood up and rang the door bell before running off.

Lilly walked into the house and sighed it was good to be home but she missed the adventure of South Wales new place, she felt Greg come stand behind her he lifted a strand of hair.

"Suits you" he said "I thought we could go out for a meal for your birthday then go and see Nan"

"Can we do it tomorrow tired from travelling" Lilly asked as she started to play with the key around her neck.

"Sure thing love" he said kissing the top of her head Lilly pulled away and picked up her suitcase and headed up stairs.

"Home" she said to herself as she opened the door it revelled the small bedroom which was now painted a deep blue with pictures of stars and planets on the wall and module planets hanging from the ceiling Lilly smiled she never wanted to change the room it felt safe. Lilly sat on the edge of the bed and pulled out her laptop.

Rory watched as the doctor returned with a smile on his face Amy was standing by the screen.

"She home" Amy said "I can't believe she remember in a sort of way"

"What can I say I got that sort of face and the bow tie" The Doctor said with a big grin

"Yeah right it to do with the key right" Amy said.

"Sort of tomorrow I will see her again"

"Right, why is she special" Rory asked.

"Everyone special every single one of us" The Doctor shouted before leaving a stunned Rory and Amy.

"Rory the doctor was to late her family died he promised her dad who was dying that he would look after her she was two he loved her but he said it was to dangerous and left her made her safe he kept an eye on her he keeping his promise" as Amy was about to carry the Doctor voice interpreted

"she was to young she was three when I left her I told myself twenty or twenty-one if I could change the time line then I would but I can't and I am keeping my promise"

"Right sorry" Rory said

"It ok"

Lilly lied on her back with a note book she hared her door open she looked up she saw her dad enter she smiled he sat down on the bed.

"I forgot to give you this" Greg said he handed Lilly a small box warped in the same blue as her walls Lilly sat up and opened it was a small picture of the galaxy Lilly smiled all these presents where pictures of stars.

"Another picture" Lilly said placing it on her desk she then turned to see her dad holding a letter she walked over and took it from him she was about to open it and stopped "can I open it on my own please"

"Uhh sure" Greg left Lilly sat on the bed and ripped open the letter and looked at it she had a big smile on her face.

_**Lilly **_

_**It been long for you and only a couple of years for me know your older I can tell you who I am and kept the key on you and meet me if you want by big ben on 26**__**th**__** September 2011 13.00 happy birthday little Lilly hope to see you soon **_

_**Doctor**_

_**Xxx**_

Lilly lied down and smiled she wanted to meet the person who kept leaving her gifts but the name was a name of a charter she had in her stories she wrote but somehow didn't care.

The next Moring the rain was failing and that's what woke Lilly she sat up and turned over and looked at the clock it was 7.00 Lilly sighed and rolled out of bed she looked at the note and smiled she got up and dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a blue jumper she tied her hair back and grabbed a bag she stuffed the letter in and purse she walked down the stairs.

Once down stairs Lilly grabbed her coat and umbrella she noticed her dads car was still there and decide to sneak out she quickly opened and shut the door it was wired he was usually in Lilly shock the thought out of her head it would take her two hours to get to the tram line then another 1 hour to get to her destination.

Xxx

The doctor span round and look at his watch it was an hour before he got to Lilly he started to jump up and down Amy smiled Rory just watched and moved closer.

"Calm down you like a three year old on a sugar rush"

"Right sorry no not sorry 55 minutes" the doctor said as he carried one jumping "right you two go shopping I'm going to met Lilly"

Xxx

Lilly stood with her umbrella up and looked around she fanced call her dad to see if he was ok that thought soon left as a man in a bow tie walk over to her she smiled and titled her head he stopped just in front of her.

"Hi I'm the"

"Doctor" Lilly said with a smile the Doctor looked at her she still had those brown eyes he loved.

"How did you know" he ask a bit shocked she smiled and covered him with her umbrella to stop him getting any wetter

"It Sunday and there hardly anyone around plus you smiled when you saw me" Lilly said the doctor smiled and hugged her "how do you know me?"

"Long story I promised you real dad I would look after you"

"I guess thanks" the doctor broke the hug and looked at her he smiled and looked at the chain around her neck he smiled.

"Um could we go to a cafe or something it cold" Lilly asked the Doctor just nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

The small cafe was quite with only a threw people around but as Lilly stated it was Sunday they sat in a Conner out of ear shot even if there was 5 people in including them Lilly watched as the Doctor ordered a banana milk shake.

"What happened?" Lilly asked she smiled at the Doctor

"Are you sure you want to know?" the doctor asked Lilly nodded taking a sip of her coffee "ok if your sure"

"A child's cry alerted me I was walking around following a signal while me and Amy it was an abounded house very scary like a ghost house anyway we found you and your mum and dad these things weep fish had you they need someone I wasn't sure still not sure they attack me and sent me away but before that I promised your family I'd come when I"

"In all cards you wrote happy birthday love D ps sorry" Lilly said taking the Doctor hand she could see the tears whiling up.

"yes and I am I am very sorry by the time I made it back I was too late your mum was already dead nothing I could do your dad was cradling you I bent down and looked he passed me you and asked me to keep you save so I promised him I will and I did still I'm"

The Doctor noticed Lilly had gone white and tears were forming he grip her hand and smiled she smiled looking at the Doctor she believed him "so why leave me in a middle of a stree?t" her voice was angry.

"Because it was the safer for you here" the Doctor said firmly

"so what you job is dangers? like you work for the police FBI CIA because you left me in the middle of a street because my dad works for the police and he looks after me" Lilly almost shouted she let go of the doctor's hand and ran out of the cafe into the wet rain tears were forming and she wanted out she wanted to run.

The Doctor followed it was easy to keep up then she stopped the doctor stood next to her and looked at Lilly she was wet she turned rounded and looked at the Doctor "do remember this place" she asked her voice quite

"Yes" of course I do the Doctor thought "I think I need to show you something" he extended his hand Lilly looked at it than at him she slipped her hand into his.

They walked back the way they came soaking wet as the rain carried on to fall letting off plus they lifted the umbrella in the cafe "at least we not dancing" the doctor said trying to lighten the mood.

"Or signing" Lilly added the doctor laughed

"I'm sorry I sprang all this on you" the Doctor said Lilly smiled the doctor loved her smile

"Don't be sorry thanks for telling me"

They stopped at a police box Lilly eyes widened the doctor watch "you ok?" he stood in front of Lilly she nodded and looked at the doctor.

He opened the door and step in Lilly walk and stood in the door way she smiled and walked in the Doctor watched her smile on her face "it's bigger on the inside" she said the Doctor smiled.

"yes it is it the TARDIS" the doctor said spinning around Lilly walked all the way in and look around it felt nice to be in the warm Lilly thought she titled her head the doctor did the same

"_Is she alrigh?t" Amy asked as the doctor put the child down she stood there the doctor crouched so he was level with the child._

"_She fine a bit of shock but no marks like they needed her alive" _

_The girl titled her head letting her brown hair fall in her face the Doctor copied her and titled his head the girl smiled and torched his bow tie._

"_Whets your name?" The Doctor asked watching the girl who was staring at him._

"_Lilly" she said the doctor smiled and took Lilly hand and pulled her closer so he could hug the girl._

"_well hello Lilly little Lilly I'm the Doctor and that red head over there is Amy your safe ok I promise" the Doctor voice was gently he felt Lilly shift then her arms went around his neck._

Lilly moved forwarded and torched the doctor's bow tie and smiled.

"It's you I remember you" Lilly said gently "you told me I was safe" her smiled widened she dug into her bag and pulled out a note book and passed it to the Doctor who looked at it and flipped the cover.

"The imposable man" the Doctor said with a raised eye brow "ok" he was about to give the note book back but Lilly stopped him and flipped the page.

"the imposable man we all have an angle watching over us but one looks out for all of us the Doctor is the imposable man that can save people" Lilly gently said she looked at the Doctor she then started to play with the key around her neck.

"Why write it?" the Doctor asked

"Because you were always in my dreams and I needed something for English" Lilly said

The doctor laughed and pulled her in for a hug Lilly returned it she felt safe in his arms like nothing could hurt her she smiled.

"Do remember the rest about me?" the Doctor asked as they broke apart Lilly shook her head.

"I remember you told me to trust you and you and the woman laughing but that it um well I should get home dad taking me out"

"Oh well I guess" the doctor stopped when Lilly grabbed his hands.

"whoa stop I'm not letting you out of my sight your coming to I think I can pose you a friend or even a boyfriend" Lilly said the Doctor smiled and pulled her closer.

"I think it better off as a friend don't you?"

Lilly nodded and was about to walk out when a couple walk in Lilly took a step back they were carrying bags the Doctor moved forwarded and looked at them.

"What did you buy the whole shop" The Doctor asked Lilly laughed Amy looked and shocked her head.

"No he wouldn't let me" Amy said "Oh hi Lilly"

Lilly waved not really knowing what to do she recognized the girl but not the man the Doctor looked at Lilly and took her hand and squeezed it she looked at him and smiled.

"you never met Rory Amy husband" The doctor gently said "right well I'm going out for a meal with Lilly and her dad feel free to stay here or go out your self's" before anyone could answer the Doctor was pulling Lilly out.

"Do you know where you're going?" Lilly asked

"Of course I do been going there for years right so we no I don't" the Doctor said Lilly laughed and guided the doctor the right way.


	3. Chapter 3

The train ride home was fun the Doctor was reading Lilly note book and reading bits out which made Lilly blush and try to grab the book back.

Lilly was reaching for her keys she saw the doctor lent by the door frame waiting Lilly finally pulled out her keys and stuffed them in the lock she smiled pushing her wet hair out of face and was about to open it when a voice stopped her.

"Lilly Smith what the hell are you doing?" Lilly turned round to be face to face to an angry Greg she smiled.

"Coming home had a call the john came to London to celebrate my birthday" she quickly said they spoke about a name on the train.

"Right ok who is he a friend or a boyfriend?" Lilly looked at him the rain continued to fall the Doctor took her hand and gave it a gently squeeze before letting go her dad missed that.

"he a friend dad ok I said he could join us" Lilly almost shouted she hated this always did when they argued she turned round and opened the door she walked in The Doctor followed and kept an eyes on her.

"I thought it was just us two and Nan like old times" Greg stated Lilly froze she flight her angry boiling over.

"Dad you told me to get friends and I did he came down to see me and yes I invite him so big what I pay for the doctor but I'm fed up of you controlling who I see and who are my friends" Lilly said holding back the anger.

"Fine the doctor is that a nick name or something?" Greg asked

"Yes dad I was little Lilly" Lilly caught the doctor smiling.

"Right ok fine grab a shower get changed I see you in the car in two hours" Greg said walking off.

The Doctor followed Lilly up the stairs she stop at the cupboard and pulled on two towels she chucked one at The Doctor he caught it and smiled.

"My room is two doors down I'll be back soon" Lilly gently said disappearing in the first door.

The Doctor carried on down he opened the door which he noticed had stars as he opened he smiled as he saw the blue walls the pictures hanging up he smiled at the plants hanging around he then noticed more of the note books he picked one up and began reading he sat down on the bed and smiled.

_The doctor was watching Lilly she was sitting on the floor with a big grin she was watching the Doctor trying to fix the TARDIS._

"_What's funny?" the Doctor asked joining Lilly on the floor._

"_You you're silly" she said moving closer to the doctor._

"_Right so I'm a funny man with funny clothes" The doctor asked watching her moved closer._

"_No just funny" Lilly looked up at him and smiled "I like the tie bow"_

"_Bow tie" the Doctor correct the girl._

The Doctor didn't hear the door open nor see who walking in he was looked up when the book was taken from him he saw Lilly smiling the doctor looked at her she was wearing a blue dress it was just around knee length her hair was still warped in a towel.

"I think I might need to start hiding these" Lilly said as she took the towel off her hair and let it full down.

"Why would you want to do that?" The Doctor asked standing up his hair was dry but he noticed his clothes were damp

"To stop you reading them" Lilly was digging in a draw

"You gave me one" the Doctor pointed out Lilly turned round with a black clip and tied her hair back with it.

"Yes so you could know I never forgot the tie bow wearing alien" Lilly said smelling

"It's a bow tie which is cool and you remember?"

"Bits and pieces I let you chose one" Lilly said walking up to the Doctor and holding up five note books

"Only one" the Doctor asked with a pout

"Technically two I'm letting you keep the one I gave you earlier" Lilly gently said "go on there all on the laptop"

The doctor looked between them all and picked the one he was reading Lilly smiled and put the others on the table.

"Why come back now?" Lilly asked.

The Doctor looked at Lilly she had her head down the doctor walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders Lilly looked at him, the Doctor smiled "because you were younger too young and now I'm offering you a choice"

Before the Doctor could continue the house was plugged into the darkness Lilly moved and away and start to look the doctor could hear stuff being moved then a light.

"power cut" Lilly said shining the torch in his direction "be back now" with that she left the doctor heard her go down the stairs.

"Dad" Lilly called as she got ton down stairs she was glad that she was still bare foot "dad are you down here?" Lilly was moving slowly around she was shocked when she felt a hand cover her mouth and another grab her waist she dropped the torch.

"shh" Lilly was struggling it was proved useless as she felt a needle price her skin she felt her eyes become heavier and soon blackness took over "The girl ready"

The Doctor got tired of waiting and wondered what had happened he pulled out his trusty sonic and walked out of the room.

As the Doctor reached the bottom of the stairs he noticed Lilly torch just laying there he walk forwarded and noticed something his sonic beeped he looked around he started to panic.

"Lilly" he shouted "Lilly" he looked around and caught a glimpse of a figure "where is she?" The Doctor asked moving forwarded.

"The girl is ready you won't save this time, time lord"


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor watched as the figure vanish he turned round as the light switch on he looked around the room and saw no Lilly and no Greg. The doctor sonic the room and found traces of a teleport, the doctor ran outside he knew what do he had to get back to the TARDIS to get Lilly his Lilly back.

Xxx

Lilly woke her head spinning she sat up and looked around she pushed her hair back as the clip had fallen out, Lilly found out that she was he the dark room she slow stood up using the wall to support herself.

"Hello" she called "doctor?" she pursed "Dad?"

Lilly legs faintly gave up and sank to the floor she heard footsteps and the door opened.

Xxx

The doctor ran into TARDIS and up to the controls he set up the cordites, he ignored Amy and Rory's words he was concentrating finding Lilly his little Lilly the doctor started to flip switches.

"Doctor what's wrong?" Rory asked while holding on to his life.

"WHATS WRONG EVERY THING THEY GOT HER THEY GOT Lilly" the doctor shouted

Amy looked horrified she knew what happen last time, Rory watched as the doctor turned to screen hoping to find Lilly.

Xxx

Lilly looked at the person was stood in front of her he was tall that's all that Lilly could tell because they were both plunged into darkness.

"Who are you?" Lilly asked trying to stand but was shoved back down her hair fell over her face Lilly moved her hair back so she could see.

"I'm no one you are ready" he spoke

"Ready for what?" Lilly asked

She wished she was wearing something warmer the person didn't speak he smiled down at Lilly like it would answer all.

"Ready for what? Lilly asked again.

"To destroy him to destroy the Doctor"

"Why would I do that" Lilly said "why would I destroy him a man who saved me saved us and keeps saving us" Lilly paused she looked down "the man I love" Lilly said in a whisper.

The man smiled as he bent down Lilly looked at his eyes they were pricing red.

"Because what is part of you" he smiled "you see we needed a child and you were perfect your real parents arguing all the time so we took you but they put up a fight didn't want their child to suffer but we won and now Lilly love your boned to the rift"

Lilly looked up with tears in her eyes "you see Lilly" he said wiping the tears away Lilly tired to move "it was dormant but know it can be activated" Lilly tensed at that point, the door burst open.

"Greg do it know he coming" Lilly looked at the door hoping to escape.

"Alright, alright I summon the rift child" Lilly felt her body on fire she felt different like she wasn't in control.

Xxx

The Doctor locked on to the signal and quickly pulled leavers Amy was still holding on, she looked at the doctor who was standing staring at the screen.

"Right you two stay here don't follow me and I mean it this time" the Doctor said as the TARDIS landed Rory nodded Amy just looked the doctor shock his head and left.

The corrdorir was dim lit and damp the air was stale the doctor walk slowly with the sonic in front of him. The doctor until he came to a door as soon as he opened it he was grabbed by two people, the doctor was held in place he looked around the room it looked familiar he then spot a figure the figure he wanted to find she was standing her head bowed the doctor tried to see if she was hurt but he couldn't tell.

"Lilly" he gently said.

Lilly looked up that's when the Doctor noticed her eyes not his Lilly's eyes not the deep brown eyes he loved so much no they were cold and dead with a small blue flick of energy.

"WHAT HAV YOU DONE?" the doctor shouted he tired to move forwarded but couldn't they had a tight grip.

"Took her back, she our weapon" a male voice said

The doctor watched as Greg moved in front of him and had a smile.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WEAPON SHE YOUR DAUGHTER" the doctor screamed.

"Oh how does that feel doctor?" a female voice said the doctor looked a Lilly who was walking towards him.

"Lilly" the doctor gently said.

"Oh no doctor she somewhere in here I'm going to kill you destroy of worlds"

"Sorry to disappoint you but I've already got one person trying to kill me" the doctor said.

Lilly smiled and stood right in front of the Doctor she looked straight at him.

"Oh don't worry It won't hurt"

"Who are you?" the doctor asked knowing it wasn't Lilly his Lilly.

"Me I'm the rift child" she said "oh don't worry about Lilly she locked in my mind her mind"

The doctor looked heartbroken he slumped he then turned to Greg who was just looking at them.

"Look you not this no your strong you beautiful god Lilly you made me care about you more than I did before" the doctor said

The girl stopped and looked at the doctor her eyes were Lilly again but only for an immune then she was back.

"Leave us" she said the people dropped the doctor and left she smiled and walked away just a few steps then turned to face Greg "I said leave us this is what you wanted"

"Lilly please stop" Greg said stepping forwarded Lilly looked and with a wave of her hand he was thrown across the room.

Lilly stood there fight for her body nothing she was losing badly she watched as her dad lifted himself up.

"Please stop Lilly babe my little girl please stop" Greg was pleaded the doctor watched he walked forwarded only to be flung back.

"Don't move time lord as for you, you got what you wanted so now whets wrong"

"Lilly my little Lilly listen to me fight this please fight this remember" the Doctor pleaded

"Listen to him this is not you and I'm so sorry" Greg said.

Lilly body dropped to the floor she was gripping her head the doctor moved forwarded and gently torched her body she didn't move.


	5. Chapter 5

Lilly body dropped to the floor she was gripping her head the doctor moved forwarded and gently torched her body she didn't move.

_Lilly sat in white room just waiting she was fighting and winning they were both forced into this room._

"_Hello Lilly" the child said_

"_Hello I think you know what happening" Lilly gently said the child nodded _

"_Yes but I'm still here so are you, you won't be in control for long" the child said._

Lilly looked at her doctor and moved closer "I'm so sorry" she gently said tears flowing down her face.

"It's ok" the doctor gently said.

"I can't keep con control" Lilly was sobbing hard the doctor tighten his grip around her "I lied to you"

"What do you mean?"

Greg moved closer to listen he noticed the blood dripping from his head.

"I knew it was you when I first saw you I always waited looked out the window for you, because you always came you dropped of presents or just popped past I always saw you I used to run down the stories to try and catch you but you were always gone" Lilly said

"She always did" Greg gently said "kept saying he was cute and funny"

Lilly moved out of the embrace as she felt herself being pulled back she was back in the white room alone.

"Aww touching the time lord and the human want to know a secret doctor" the child looked at the doctor than laughed as she stood up then fell back down "stupid human always fighting"

_The child was brought back to the white room an evil smile Lilly stood there and looked at the child._

"_You can't keep this up forever" the child hissed_

"_I will because I love that time lord and that what keeps me fighting" Lilly said. _

_Lilly walked forwarded and look at the child and stood in front of her_

"_Tell me what happens?" Lilly asked_

"_We both going to die well you first" the child laughed then turned her back on Lilly and walked off._

Lilly body smiled when she noticed the Doctor had moved closer

"Sorry where were we oh yes little Lilly's secret" the Doctor jumped when it wasn't his Lilly.

"Lilly listen to me because I know you can hear me I know you can god I'm sorry love please forgive me" Greg was saying as he step forwarded.

"Stop she not Lilly" the doctor said

The child smiled and with a flick of her hand the doctor went flying across the room he landed with a hard thump.

"Shh now time lord Lilly can hear this"

"Lilly please god I'm so sorry it going to hurt but you'll be free and tell the doctor you know what I mean"

"Stop man you need another human child to stop this" the child hissed

"No you need another body a child to live longer the power of the rift I summon you" Greg started to say inuring the doctor's cries

"To leave the body you process I your servant give my body aspect and we will be one"

Lilly body start to shake and a blue light start to flow around Lilly and Greg the doctor moved closer "Doctor keep her safe please" Greg asked as the light was just around him.

"of course I always will" the Doctor said grabbing Lilly still form and hugging her to his chest "Greg I promise to keep her safe I'll always will you know I love her more than anything" most of this was directed to Lilly.

The light faded and Greg collapsed to the floor Lilly tried to break free from the doctor but he just kept a tight hold of her "shh Lilly I'm so sorry" the doctor gently said kissing her head.

The doctor stood up taking Lilly with him and he started for the door he knew the others had left he kept Lilly close as she sobbed.

"Can't we save him" Lilly sobbed.

"I'm sorry" was that the doctor said.

As they entered the TARDIS Rory looked up he saw a shaken Lilly and doctor, the doctor had cuts on his hands and head.

"Doctor" Rory asked the time lord

"Lilly love I want Rory to check you over" the Doctor said gently

Lilly looked at the doctor her eyes red and puffy and nodded she let go and walked slowly to Rory her legs wobberling she fainted just as she reached Rory.

Rory catches her as she fell the Doctor sighed and pulled some levers and set the TARDIS on it way when the TARDIS landed the Doctor turned and looked at Lilly he bent down and moved her hair out of her face.

"She's alright just fainted Doctor are you ok?"

"Me I'm fine should clear up in a couple of days I'm more than goo I'm super good" the Doctor said.

Amy just watched he felt sorry for them she then watched as the Doctor picked her up and headed to the Door he kicked it open and said sorry to the TARDIS. The Doctor placed Lilly on the sofa and sat on the floor he watched her.

Lilly woke up and looked at the Doctor looking at her she smiled and he smiled back she sat up and put her feet on the floor so the Doctor could sit next to her Amy and Rory joined them.

"What's next?" Amy asked she looked as the doctor had his figures intwend with Lilly's

"What about Greg someone going to know that he missing" Rory said Lilly shook her head they all looked at her.

"he kept saying he just going to run off and not say a word he had a bag pack for years" Lilly said the doctor smiled and brought her closer to him.

"So what about you Lilly" The Doctor asked Lilly looked at him and smiled then rested her head back on his chest. "You staying or coming with me"

Lilly laughed and looked at him again her eyes glistering "oh my Doctor I gladly come with you, you know I love you right"

"Yes I know and I love you" the doctor said kissing her on the head Lilly lifted her head and the Doctor kissed her on the lips.

When they broke off Lilly smiled again "So Doctor where to first"

"Any where you want"

"Amy Rory any ideas?" Lilly asked standing up.

"Nope"

"Then surprise us Doctor" Lilly said the doctor stood up and smiled he took Lilly hand pulled her close and kissed her he moved his arms around her waist and Lilly moved her around her neck.

"That's one surprise" Rory said.


	6. Chapter 6

Lilly ran out of the TARDIS full of energy and caffeine she jumped up and down on the plants surface.

"Come on you lot" she shouted jumping up and down.

Rory was the next to leave the TARDIS he watched the young girl jump up and down he smiled and looked around the trees where red and the grass blue he was the knocked of his feet when Lilly ran to him and hugged him.

"This is so cool isn't I love it love it Come on Amy Doctor" she shouted.

The doctor stepped out and watched as Rory was trying to catch Lilly to calm her down he sighed and walked over to Rory and smiled.

"This is amazing it so cool god where are we? When are we? That's wired to say" Lilly was talking ten to the dozen the doctor shock his head.

"We are in the year 3012 and we are on the plant seasons we are in the spring part Amy you coming?" the Doctor said

Lilly started to jump up and down again the Doctor put his hands on her shoulders to try and keep her calm she smiled at him.

"Right I think we should leave the coffee" the Doctor said Lilly just smiled and kissed the Doctor.

"I think your right Doctor" Amy said joining the trio she looked at Lilly and smiled and took the Doctor hand.

"Right now that we're all here ready to go" the Doctor asked he looked at Lilly who was still bouncing.

The walk was a slow and fun Lilly had calm down from her caffeine high and was just enjoying the scenes she saw the brides that had head phones on she laughed and then noticed the Doctor smile.

"You like it then" the Doctor asked he still had Lilly hand she nodded.

"How come Lilly gets a plant first and I got a space ship" Amy asks she was joking and she saw Lilly face.

"That cool" Lilly gently said

They walked over the hill and Lilly stopped and let go of the doctors hand and moved to see the small village in the middle she smiled Lilly saw the other seasons and it was breath taken the Doctor smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"You ok it a bit of a shock" he said

"At least she isn't jumping anymore I'm surprised she hasn't collapsed" Rory said looking around.

"Thanks for that Rory" Lilly said taking his hand with her spare

"My pleasure so what are the people like then" Rory asked the Doctor.

Amy smiled at the scene she then pulled out the camera she had "hay guys smile" she said they all turned round and smiled as Amy took the picture.

When they reached the village it was fuelled with people Lilly smiled as she looked around there were rages of people from blue to black she smiled as they all smiled. A boy as far as Lilly could tell waved at her so she waved back.

"God this is amazing" Lilly whispered she heard the doctor laugh and she turned to stare at him.

"Right it market day so stick close and don't wonder off" the Doctor said.

Amy rolled her eyes which made Lilly laugh she took the doctor hand and looked at the time lord, they made their way down the market Lilly was looking some of the stalls as the doctor talked to some locals, Amy managed to connivance the Doctor to meet at the clock tower which stood at the end of street in an hour.

"Miss" a small voice said.

Lilly looked down and smiled at the boy which she waved to earlier she bent down so she was eye level with the small blue boy.

"Hello you ok" Lilly ask gently.

"I'm fine miss it you they want" Lilly jump at that stamen.

"What do you mean?"

"they want their weapon back the child might of left but you are still connected miss your safe here with him but the wolf will come miss"

The doctor watched Lilly and came over he smiled and looked at the boy he watched as Lilly nodded as the boy whispered.

"Did I miss something" the Doctor asked.

"No just tell me some facts go on before your mum worries" Lilly said.

"I will miss and remember you can't always hide"

The doctor look at Lilly she was smiling but something in her eyes was telling him she wasn't fine.

"Shouldn't we get going Amy" Lilly gently said.

The Doctor nodded and took her hand and pulled her close and kissed her and she kissed him back.

"Alright come on let collect the ponds" the Doctor said breaking the kiss Lilly nodded and walked with the Doctor with the words filling her head.

_Innocent blood shall spill_, the_ wolf shall claim you, he won't save you, and he sends you to the wolf._

"You alright?" the doctor asked

"Yeah I am tired I think all my energy gone" Lilly said faking a yawn

"Right we'll collect the ponds and go back to the TARDIS and you can get some sleep" the doctor said pulling her closer.

Amy and Rory were waiting and smiled when they saw the coupe Rory noticed Lilly pale state he walked over and looked at her.

"I thing I'm dead now" Lilly jokelinly said.

"Well that what you get for having 10 cups of coffee" Rory gently said.

"Thanks can we go back now" Lilly asked.

Everyone nodded the walk back was quick half way there the doctor picked up Lilly in his arms and ran ahead.

"Show off" Amy shouted as she tried to catch up.

When they reached the TARDIS the doctor put Lilly on her feet and opened the door Lilly walk in and smiled "right I'm off to bed" Lilly said as Amy and Rory caught them up.

"Alright love I'll check on you later" the Doctor said giving her a kiss.

"Is she alright?" Rory asked the Doctor

"I think she just tired" the Doctor said not really wanting the ponds to know what he saw.


	7. Chapter 7

It was all quite on the TARDIS Amy and Rory went to bed soon after Lilly, the Doctor was now fixing bits of the console, he checked on Lilly she was fast asleep curled in to a little ball talking in her sleep.

The doctor was happy to have Lilly on the TARDIS with him he was going to join her later he just had to fix the console, he smiled he watched her grow up he remembered her first grade in science and all those days out with Greg, he watch her grow from a little girl to a lovely women who he loves.

Lilly woke up she rolled over and looked at the clock she been asleep around two hours she smiled she could remember bits and pieces from her child hood and it was nice, she pushed her red hair out of her face and sat up she put her bare feet on the ground and decide to go find the Doctor.

Amy was sitting up reading a book the same as Rory but she was getting bored she turned to her husband.

"So what do you think of Lilly?" She asked

"She lovely bubble and she right for the Doctor" Rory said not looking up from his book.

"I think your right she allot more happier than before" Amy said

"Well I'm not being funny she was kidnapped her real parents killed yeah I think I can see why she was sad" Rory replied.

"Hmm you're right though she is right for the doctor"

Lilly decide to walk to the main consul room she pried in and saw the Doctor working she smiled she walked back along the halls and towards the kitchen. The kitchen was nice size Lilly walk towards the main cupboard she pulled out two cups and tea bags and boiled the kettle she walked over to the other cupboard and pulled out a packet of jammie dodgers and put her in dressing gown pocket.

The walk back to the consul room was slow as Lilly didn't want to spill any of the tea she walked in and settled down on the steps, she watched the doctor was waving his hands and mumbling something to himself he turned rounded and saw Lilly he smiled as she raised his cup he took it and joined her on the steps.

"I thought you were asleep" the Doctor said smiling.

"Well now I'm awake and brought you tea and jammie dodgers" Lilly reached in to her pocket and pulled out the pack the Doctor face lit up

"I got the two best things"

"What tea and jammie dodgers" Lilly said moving closer to the doctor.

"No jammie dodgers and you" Lilly laughed as the doctor bought her even closer

"Your sweet I love that I love this and I love you" Lilly said kissing the Doctor.

Lilly broke the kiss and just sipped her tea she watched the Doctor munch on the biscuits he put the cup and pulled Lilly up to face him and smiled he then kissed her she kissed back and put her arms around him, when they broke Lilly removed her arms she pulled a jammie dodger and took a bite.

"Cheeky girl"

"What you were hogging them" Lilly said the Doctor laughed and brought her in for another hug.

"Do you want to go back to fixing the TARDIS?" Lilly asked she felt herself fallen asleep

"No I can to it later come on you bed" the doctor said

He pulled up Lilly and took her hand and led her back to the bed room he smiled as she fell asleep as soon as her head touch the pillow he lied next to her and smiled.

"Night love"

**I know it short but I thought it was good if you have any ideas please say in your review.**

**Kie1993 **


	8. Chapter 8

Lilly woke up alone but heard talking she quickly threw on some clothes joined the others she smiled at Amy.

"Rory do you know what an energy force complex flash is?" the Doctor asked.

"No but as I was saying Doctor I have medical experience"

"Yes but I know what I'm looking for" the Doctor sated "Lilly would back me up"

"Sorry what I haven't got a clue what's going on" Lilly said looking between the Doctor and Rory.

"well basically the Doctor frond some sort of energy in a hospital so instead of preteen to be a patient because the last time he ended up on the moon he wants to go in as a doctor" Amy said looking at Lilly who just nodded.

"Right go as a joiner doctor" Lilly said as she walked up to the doctor and hugging him.

"That's a good idea love thanks" the Doctor said Lilly nodded

Lilly sighed as she looked at herself in the pink nurse outfit she then felt warm arms wrap around her she looked up and saw the doctor he was wearing her shirt and trouser but wasn't wearing his bow tie.

"Ready?" he asked.

Lilly nodded she really didn't know how she ended up in this plan she watched as the doctor left she quickly left and joined Rory who was waiting for her.

The Doctor grabbed a file and quickly read it and then looked at the man in front of him he smiled.

"right Mr. Davies I'm Doctor smith in training oh that's fun to say Doctor in training I'm just going to listen to your heart is that ok?" the Doctor said

"That's fine with me do you know when my scan is" he asked as he lent forwarded.

"No I'll ask one of the nurses"

"Thanks"

Lilly stood there listening to Rory saying about vapours types of medicine she smiled and just took the folder of Rory and grabbed the med cart.

"Look I still don't understand why I'm here pretend to be a nurse but I can do this" Lilly said

"Because it looks like you allergic to this thing" Amy said who just joined them in her nurse outfit.

"And where you?" Lilly asked

"A and E"

"Fine right I got this"

The Doctor frowned so far he couldn't find what he was looking for he walked over to the group of Doctor to show his findings.

"Right so no one has got anything new" the lead doctor said

"Yes right miss jerkins' lovely lady real want companies sweet she has an ohh what's it called any way a wired hart beat" the Doctor said earning looks of everyone in the group.

"Right ok we're look into that"

The Doctor smiled he spotted Lilly with a meds chart and trolley he sighed when he saw she was wet, the lead took one look and walked over the pluck the chart out of her hand she looked up.

"Nurse why are you wet?"

She sneezed and looked again "water was thrown" she sneezed again "at me I think I'm allegoric to you after shave"

Lilly quickly took the file and washed her hands before walking off the Doctor watched as she diseased down the hall.

Amy and Rory were looking at Lilly as she locked up the meds and put the chart back she turned round and smiled at them.

"Water?" Rory asked

"Yep well arrocding to my time table I'm now with some of the joiner Doctors fun"

The Doctor was trying his best to find Lilly to see if it was the same smell he showed them from the TARDIS.

_Lilly sat on the steps of the TARDIS and watched Rory and the doctor fight about who should go they both agreed that whoever went would be a jouiner doctor she shook her head._

"_OK" lily shouted "look Rory your trained but only as a nurse plus you don't know what they look like or what to look for so how about this you both go Rory as a nurse and the Doctor as the Doctor that's wired to say"_

"_One yes that is wired to say and two you would agree he you boyfriend" Amy said_

"_Look how about we all go" Lilly said_

"_Fine"_

"_right it hard to explain what they are well apart from they have 2 set of lungs and well there skin is like this" the Doctor said he pulled out a small dish of pale white skin Lilly looked and then started to sneeze_

"_You alright" Rory asked _

_Lilly nodded the doctor put away the skin and looked at her as she stopped _

"_Love what did you smell" the doctor asked _

"_Old spice roses and soap" _

The doctor sighed he found out that Lilly was on the children's ward they really need to talk and he knew that she knew, the doctor spotted Rory and Amy and ran up to them.

"Hi doctor how life as a Doctor is" Amy asked

"Fine, fine do you know when Lilly on lunch"

"In half an hour" Rory said the doctor nodded and walked off to his next patient.

"Well hello there Miss Morgan I'm your Doctor well in training"

"Aww aren't you a cute one so what test are you going to do" Miss Morgan said

"It chest checking that you ok and a quick listen to your lungs" the doctor said smiling

"Aww well fine as I'm going to be my son should be popping in later and go right ahead doctor"

The Doctor smiled and checks her hart and no seconded set of lungs he smiled.

"Do you know what the date is love"

"Yes it October 12"

"Aww thanks love you are a cute one and allot niece than the other ones here you and oh hello Lilly dear"

The doctor turned round to see Lilly standing there smiling she walked closer and smiled at Miss Morgan.

"Hello Nancy how's the soup I don't mind going to get something" Lilly said

"No dear this is fine I guess you want the cute doctor" Lilly smiled and nodded

Lilly and the Doctor were in the canteen the doctor smiled then he noticed Lilly arm were bandage.

"What happened here" the Doctor asked

"Oh not sure I can't really remember one of the Doctors touch me" Lilly gently said.

"Ok was it"

"Yes it was the same doctor"

As they were walking back all the lights turned off Lilly looked up than carried on walking that's when alarms went off.

"Come on patient must be evocated" the chief Doctor from the Moring

Lilly and the doctor ran after him to help Lilly couldn't stop seeing when they reached the room.

"Oh shame I did try and hid it but it burns you wrists to well I guess there is no need for hiding give me the wolf"

Lilly heart sank he knew then she felt the doctor take her hand and run back down the way we came they stopped when they found Rory and Amy.

"You found him right" Amy said

The doctor nodded and looked at Lilly who just started to sneeze again Amy and Rory looked at her and the doctor just ran dragging Lilly behind him.

"Doctor stop" Lilly said as she drop the doctors hand and walked back the way they came she noticed it earlier but ignored it standing in front of her was a wolf well a shadow of a wolf.

"Lilly what come on love?"

"no shh look I'm not sneezing so we're safe the hospital is pitch black but the machines are working and the alarms stop" Lilly than walked into a room and started to jump up and down in front of someone but they didn't notice.

"Time split great I hate those" the doctor said.

"All I want is the wolf doctor or this little plant will be plunged into darkness" a voice sorrowed them.

The doctor walked over to Lilly and retook her hand she smiled and they walked back to Amy and Rory.

"I don't know what the wolf is but you forgot about one thing you can't stand light you put yourself into two place so what happens if I do this" the doctor took out his sonic and pressed the bottom everything went white and Lilly heard a howl and a scream.

Back in the TARDIS every one was back into their normally outfits well Lilly was in PJ's sitting on the steps.

"You killed it right" Amy asked.

"No it stuck in the dark not to escape so where to next after a good sleep" the doctor said.

"I don't mind I'm tired so Rory and Amy choice" Lilly said getting up and kissing the doctor who nodded after she broke off.

"Right ok see you in a bit where to then pounds"

"I don't know the world of the coffee shops" Amy and Rory said

"Fine we just have to make sure to give Lilly decafe" the Doctor said.


	9. Chapter 9

**i was ask to do the planet off the coffee shops so here it is i also dedicating it to AngelsOnTheMoon98 gave me the idea thanks alot i hope you enjoy reading it as i loved writing it. :D i would also like to thank alyssa love for reviewing.**

* * *

><p>The Doctor took Lilly's hand as they left the TARDIS the plant of the coffee shops was huge it was amazing Lilly thought and all I can have is decafe. Amy and Rory were amazed as well.<p>

"God this is beautiful" Amy said.

"Yes" came Lilly reapplied she wasn't really happy with the choice of plant but still it was a planet.

"Right then where to first?" The doctor asked as he began walking.

They entered a small red cafe it was lovely with all different designs the Doctor gave Amy a card and she nodded (she knew it was unlimited credit) Rory went to join her while Lilly and the Doctor sat down at a table.

"I'm sorry love I know this isn't you favourite planet" the Doctor said.

"It ok I'm used to being told that I should have decafe by my mate Kim" Lilly told him.

Back at the counter Amy was ordering the drinks when she had a smile Rory noticed that smile and shook his head.

"Amy no the Doctor said there are 234 shops he taken us to 68 of the top then to some of the sites" Rory said.

"Aww come on well ok not now but in some of the shops" Amy said taken two cups.

They made their way back to the Doctor and Lilly they were half way through a kissing sessecen they broke apart when they say the cups the Doctor checks were bright red and Lilly was just smiling before take-in a sip.

"We could come back later" Rory said.

"No we're done" Lilly said as she watched the Doctor take a sip of his drink.

"For now" the Doctor added.

Rory chocked on his drink he never seen the Doctor act like this he smiled and was happy for time lord he saw Lilly checks now went the shade red as her hair. Amy just laughed at the comment.

After the first shop Amy decide that from then on she would give Lilly a normal coffee. As they walk along Lilly pick up a couple of leaflets and started to read them with the doctor over her shoulder, once Lilly stopped she smiled as she pointed to her left which showed a large yellow shop.

"Right same again" the Doctor said.

Amy nodded and took Rory with her as Lilly and the doctor went to find a table, as they sat down the Doctor turned and face Lilly.

"So your mate Kim" Lilly looked at the doctor "your close"

"yeah we are we stuck toghter threw college she lovely aww reminds me I should ring her"" Lilly said the Doctor nodded and kissed her forehead.

Back at the counter Amy quickly lids with hers when Rory back was turned Rory smiled thinking that she had given up on the idea. When they found the Doctor and Lilly, the Doctor was looking at Lilly as she red more leaflets, Amy handed out the cups with a smile.

"I thought we might cut the shops down and see some more sites" the Doctor said looking at Amy and Rory "so 6 more shops"

"Yeah I guess that fair" Rory said taken the leaflets Lilly had read Lilly smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

**6 Coffee shops later**

Rory, Amy and the doctor were trying to catch Lilly who was running around.

"Come on I want to see the big coffee cup I mean giant" Lilly said as she was jumping up and down.

"who gave her coffee, coffee" the Doctor asked as he watch his Lilly jump up and down on the spot her red hair falling out of from the lose bun.

"Amy" Rory said out of breathe

"Thanks Drop me in it" Amy said.

Rory watched as Lilly ran off threw the crowds of people the Doctor was way ahead of him and Amy.

Lilly ran the doctor was trying his best to catch up , he watched her run past people who just smiled he thought it was cute in some way but then his eyes caught a judoon as Lilly ran straight into him.

"Sorry I'm going to see the big coffee cup oh image a drinking coffee from that oh that would be cool" the Doctor mental slapped himself, he caught her up and took Lilly's hand.

Lilly hugged the Doctor before facing the judoon, the judoon just patted Lilly head and pointed down the street and walked away.

"Come on coffee cup oh he was a big rhino ohh I like rhinos" Lilly span round before taking the doctor hand and running down the street dragging him along.

"Love are you alright" the Doctor asked he noticed that Amy and Rory had caught up.

They final made it to the big coffee cup Lilly was jumping up and down and spinning around she then stopped and walked back to Amy and dragged her forwarded so she could see the cup.

"I big ohh look it bigger than any cup I've seen" she looked at them "picture Amy please picture" she started to jump up and down.

"She going to crash soon right I mean it been 3 hours" Rory asked the Doctor as Amy took a photo

"I hope so" the Doctor said and like they were the magic words Lilly sank to the floor "you alright Lilly love"

"Hmm tired" Lilly mumbled as the Doctor lifted her to stand.

"I would think so after all that running jumping and spinning" Rory said.

"Mmm can I go back to the TARDIS" Lilly asked as she leant on the Doctor who wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"Sure thing love" the Doctor said he then looked at Amy and Roy "you know where we parked"

Rory nodded and watched as Lilly and doctor walked off well the Doctor half carrying her. When they got back to the TARDIS the Doctor kissed Lilly and opened the door he then had a shock to see Amy and Rory behind them.

"Ready to go" the Doctor asked.

"Yep"

"Sure thing"

"Yes love"

"Right next stop Cardiff to pick up a friend" the Doctor said looking at Lilly, she smiled and took the Doctor into a hug and kissed him he kissed back when they broke Lilly rested her head on the doctor shoulder.

"Comfy time lord" Lilly gently said the Doctor just smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Lilly was sitting crossed legged on the consul room watching the Doctor walk around pulling lever and spinning around she giggled.

"So Cardiff 2011" the doctor said joining her on the floor.

"Yep and thanks" Lilly said and gave the doctor a kiss on the check

The doctor smiled and brought her in for a kiss they shared it for a long time when they broke off Lilly smiled.

"Thank you for letting Kim come" Lilly said

"My pleasure love" the Doctor said "I dropped off the pounds so it wills just you me and Kim"

Lilly nodded the doctor moved some of hair from her face Lilly smiled her brown eyes shone.

"Wear your hair down it suits you" the Doctor gentle said.

"Ok do you want to choose my clothes to?" Lilly asked.

"Not today love maybe another day" the Doctor smiled.

Lilly nodded and got up to get changed out of her pink PJ's to a pair of black shinny jeans and a purple jumper. When she walked back into the consul room the Doctor was waiting for her.

"Ready" he asked

"Yes and thanks again love" Lilly said.

Xxx

Once again it was pouring wet in Cardiff, people were running around with umbrellas trying to stay dry, Kim Bennett was waiting just outside the train station waiting for her friend Lilly smith to meet her.

Kim was the attack from behind she scream then looked she saw Lilly and smiled Kim hugged her.

"All right girl"

"Me I'm fine how are you?" Lilly asked

"You know me lolls I'm fine so why cool me here"

Lilly smiled and took kinds hand "you trust me right?"

"Of course I do why you're not going to ask me out"

"God no sorry to disappoint but I got someone but you know I'm traveling"

"Yes" Kim said watching Lilly getting excited.

"Well I want you to join us God it will be fun" Lilly was now jumping up and down.

"Whoa there girl I haven't got the money" Kim said

Lilly just took kim's hand and led her threw the rain soak streets of Cardiff down to Cardiff bay she stopped just in eye site of the TARDIS.

"Remember that charter I wrote about and the man who used to leave me gifts"

"Lilly babe have you banged you head, and yes I do remember" Kim asked

"No and well because he real oh god and he's amazing" Lilly went red and Kim noticed she smiled.

"Ok so where is he this man" Kim asked moving her wet hair out of her face.

"Inside that blue box trust me ok"

"To the end of time or until the kettle boils"

Lilly laughed and took kim's hand and began walking to the TARDIS they past a man in a military coat who smiled, Lilly ignored while Kim waved they reached the TARDIS the Doctor popped his head out Kim drop Lilly hand and pinched herself the Doctor looked at her and smiled.

"It you god you got lost ask me were dorm 5 was" Kim said

"Yes that's right thanks by the way so come on in out of the rain"

Lilly walked in and stood next to the doctor as Kim walk in her eyes grew wide and she span round wakening in everything.

"It bbigger"

"In the inside"

"Yes god it amazing"

Lilly smiled and took the Doctor hand Kim noticed and mouthed OMG Lilly just nodded.

"So all of time and space any where would you like to do Kim it your choice" the Doctor said.

"This is insane I mean god it cool"

Lilly smiled at her friend she then looked at the Doctor who was looking at her he smiled and kissed her.

"Aww sweet I know where I want to go?"

"Go on then where" Lilly asked.

"A planet somewhere cool" Kim said.

"I always do cool" the Doctor said Lilly laughed

"Really sat the man who wearing a bow tie"

"Hay don't dis the Bow tie Bow ties are cool" both Lilly and the Doctor said


	11. Chapter 11

Lilly was used to the doctors rough landings but Kim wasn't she was thrown to the floor Lilly let a little giggle her hair falling over her face, the Doctor smiled and offered her a hand up.

"Right we're on the moon of winter so cold but a lovely planet all together" The Doctor said.

"So wrap up warm then" Kim said leaning on the railings

The Doctor nodded and pulled out two hats one was bright red and the other black he passed the black on to Lilly and the red to Kim, Lilly smiled and placed it on it her head she was all wrapped up along with Kim.

When they step outside they were met by a cold wind but the view was breath taking Kim was first out she smiled and jump up and down.

"This is so cool another planet" Kim said all excited

"Yep it is cool" Lilly said taken the doctors hand.

They walked along the streets that were packed full of people Lilly smiled she was having fun she skipped to Kim and they both were laughing Kim was still getting to grips with the TARDIS translation. Lilly turned round and saw the Doctor being dragged off she went to help but was pushed back, Kim noticed and helped Lilly up.

"You won't see him again they take people and they are never the same again" a cat woman said.

"Why take people" Kim ask as she sat down the woman who talked took them to her house.

"We don't know sorry"

"It fine it just we need to get him back" Lilly gently said "I'm Lilly by the way this is Kim"

"Nice to meet you I'm Luna well there is a way in but" Luna said

Xxx

The Doctor remembered being seeing Lilly being pushed he was now in a small dark room he sighed and started to pace up and down he stopped and sank to the floor his head kept thinking of Lilly of what's going to happen to her and Kim funny Radom Kim.

The Doctor heard footsteps and stood up but no one came but then an ear piercing scream rang threw the air the Doctor cringed and sank back down.

Xxx

Lilly sat there she knew she would have to risk a lot she was inorganic Kim cries and just stood up pulled of her hat and safe then her coat to revel her jumper and jeans.

"Lilly you can't" Kim shouted.

"What choice have we got Kim because this is the only option ok Luna pass me the uniform" Luna nodded and passed Lilly the uniform she walked into the other room and changed she was now where a blue shirt and a blue skirt and black boots.

"Luna what will happen if this fails" Kim asked

"She'll die along with the man" Luna said bluntly Kim gulped she look down at her uniform different to Lilly's "but it should work are they together"

"Yes they are" Kim said

"They are a lovely couple my husband he was taken I would do any think to get him back but they know me"

"Well we see what we can do Luna" Lilly said walking in the room "we owe you"

"Lilly you could die are you sure you want to this"

"yes Kim I do I love him and I have to try" Lilly almost shouted Kim just nodded and said good bye to Luna and followed Lilly out into the cold she walked down the street and they say the difference people were now scared running away.

Xxx

The Doctor door was opened and another person was pushed in the Doctor stood up and walked over.

"Are you ok" the Doctor asked

"Your new did you have a family?" the Doctor looked at him and noticed he was a cat person

"I have a girlfriend and her friend I brought them her now I don't know where they are this is all my fault" the Doctor paused "how about you um"

"Paul and I have a wife but I've been here for 5 months" Paul gently said "you won't leave here I'm sorry mate"

Xxx

The building was tall and black Lilly stopped she looked it up and down Kim just stood and watched Lilly she nodded to herself and carried on walking she noticed the man at the front just nodded to them.

"Change over then we got a new one" the grader said Lilly just nodded.

She walked in to the building it smelt of blood and death her hart broke but she had to act strong Kim gasp Lilly took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Now we find the Doctor" Lilly said "then we set our plan in motion"

"Got it" Kim gently said.

Xxx

The Doctor was sitting down along with Paul they were trying to block out the screaming, they had food thrown in but nothing else.

"Your lass would you fight for her" Paul asked the doctor

"Yes I would" the doctor said his mind went back to the first kiss they shared he smiled "I would fight for her and the others"

"I might be able to help you, your lass and lasses friend are visitors so question it"

"What happen if I fail that" the doctor asked.

"Then you both die as visitors"

"Oh"

Xxx

Lilly walked down the corrdorir her heart breaking people scared terrified people shouting abuse at her she held back the tears that's when someone grabbed her and pushed her to the wall.

"How could you she was just a child" a woman screamed Lilly just stood there

"Nothing to say"

"Come with me" a male voice said.

Lilly stood there for awhile trying to bring her mind to back she contained to walk down and stop as to guards had Kim they both looked at Lilly.

"Ohh plan just want up in smoke" the graced shouted

Lilly was grabbed from behind and forced flowered she was dragged back down the way she came and pushed into a big room along with Kim she got up and help her up, they looked around and their eyes landed on a figure.

"Doctor" Lilly gentle said

The figure turned round and ran over to the girls he pulled them in for a big hug he broke of and then kissed her Lilly resound never wanting it to stop.

"Aw sweet but you got a hard case" a booming voice said Lilly and doctor broke off and looked at a tall green man.

"Sorry" the doctor said

"They sneak in and that's offence"

"Well I'm sorry you kidnap my boyfriend then ohh lets think terrorise this city sorry if I sneak in" Lilly shouted stepping forwarded.

"Do not speak to me like that girl"

"Oh I'm sorry who put you in charge" Kim said

"Take the blonde head and the man leave the other with me"

The Doctor and Kim were dragged out of the room Lilly tried to follow and was grabbed and held into place.

"Now my girl sit" Lilly was shoved into a chair "what's your name"

"Why should I tell you if you don't tell me your dear sir" Lilly shouted

"Such anger for a girl my name is James now yours"

"Lilly"

"Such a pretty name" James said leaning smelling Lilly "hmm any questions we trade a question for an answer from me and I let you do the same"

"Fine what makes you thinks you can treat people like this?" Lilly shouted pushing him away from her

"I'm the king here now what bring you here?" James said

"Just site seeing now why kidnap a visitor?"

"Because we do to keep order" he paused a Lilly got up and walked towards him "why him"

"Sorry why him what?" Lilly asked

"Why him why save him"

"Because I love him plus he kind of the driver" Lilly said "I want to save everyone from you but why take people children husbands wife's"

"To scare them in to following orders"

"Why it wrong and it not right look talk to them not this" Lilly shouted

James pushed Lilly down to the floor and pinned her down Lilly tried to break free James moved to her ear "don't test me love" he moved one of his hands and cupped her face "you don't understand I rule here so you can't do anything" Lilly let out a little whimper.

Xxx

The doctor was pacing up and down Kim grabbed his hand and squeezed the doctor smiled and brought Kim in for a hug.

"You met with the king" Paul said

"Yes" the Doctor gently said

"You know he not the real king 5 months ago he took over"

"Paul what haven't you told me" the Doctor said letting go of Kim

"Look at you time lord we met once"

"King pp oh how could I forget"

"You girl Lilly he chose her because she has a plan but I need your help I need to get in that room"

Xxx

Lilly felt the blade on her arm she bit back a cry keeping to her plan which she made up in the last five minutes.

"James do you need help" Lilly gently said

"With what"

"lots of things I could help you with" Lilly said James smiled he threw the blade away that's when Lilly took her chance she kicked James and got up off the floor and turned to look at James she already had the blade in her hand.

"Be careful girl that cut you got it hurts so why fight"

"Leave her James" Lilly turned round and saw the doctor Kim and a cat man

"Let me think no" he grabbed Lilly and placed a blade under her neck

"Don't do this please let her go" Kim said

Lilly noticed a shadow of a wolf by Kim she shut her eyes she then felt a cool touch

"I rule her I'm the king" James shouted.

"No you're not" Kim shouted

"James you lie and cheat but I forgave you we let you stay but you betray I'm sorry" Paul said

Everything was blur the next thing Lilly could remember was the doctor pulling her close.

Xxx

Lilly was sitting down watching Luna badge up her arm the Doctor was speaking to the true king Kim watched Lilly she was half smiling.

"You will be fine but you should sleep when you get back it will help the healing process and thank you thank you both"

"It my pleasure and thank you queen Luna" Lilly gently said.

Kim hugged her best friend then was hugged by the doctor who joined them Kim moved away so the doctor could hug Lilly on her own.

Xxx

Back at the TARDIS Kim went to make a hot drink while the doctor put Lilly to bed Kim sat on the steps with her mug.

"You alright" the doctor asked as he sat down.

"Me yeah it was wonderful apart from you being kidnapped and Lilly being a hostage and the fake king"

"Yeah sorry"

"Don't be doctor you did warn me it could be dangers how Lilly?"

"Sleeping I might join her"

"Doctor have you done anything romantic with Lilly just you two"

"Does it count jammie dodgers and tea?"

"Not really maybe you should"

"But how I want to do something nice for her but what" the Doctor said standing up.

"I'll help"

"You've got an idea don't you?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes I do" Kim said the doctor just smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Lilly woke up alone again she turned round and tried to get comfy when she spotted a note and flower; Lilly picked up the note and read it.

_My love_

_Go to kitchen and eat what's on the table don't change_

_Doctor_

Lilly got out of bed and stretch her arm felt much better, as she walk out of the bedroom into the lighted hall she decide to try to go to the consul room but felt a mental tug towards the kitchen.

"Alright I'm going" Lilly said to the TARDIS

Once Lilly got to the kitchen there was a bunch of flowers on the table Lilly walked in and smiled on the table was a plate of pancakes she sat down a bit disappoint that the Doctor or Kim then she noticed another note.

_Hope your enjoying the pancakes after you finish go to the wardrobe_

_Doctor _

Lilly smiled and ate her breakfast once done she cleaned it up and headed to the wardrobe she decide against another mental pull, Lilly opened the door and saw another bunch of flowers she walked up and saw a blue dress and another note Lilly was smiling.

_Ware this and then go to the consul room _

_Doctor _

Lilly put the dress on and looked in the mirror it just went above the knee it was also strapless she pulled on the blue wrap and shoes and took another look before walking to the consul room.

"What are you up to?" Lilly said out loud

Once she got to the console room she saw the doctor in a white suit Lilly smiled he had bunch of red roses she walked down and just stood there.

"Ready" the Doctor said holding his hand out

"Ready for what?" Lilly asked as she took his hand

The doctor pulled her close to him and they both walked towards the door Lilly was smiling the doctor opened the door and just watched her face.

Lilly was staring at pairs it was lovely she could see the Effie tower the doctor stepped out taking Lilly with him.

"Do you like it?" the doctor ask putting the flowers down Lilly just stared at him then kissed him when she broke "I guess that a yes" he laughed.

"God Doctor this is this beautiful but why?" Lilly asked

"Because we haven't had a date" the doctor said as they started to walk down the streets

"So where's Kim" Lilly asked as they stood outside a restaurant

"Shopping" the Doctor said Lilly just nodded as they sat down.

_**The doctor stared at Kim with eager eyes Kim just smiled and noticed the doctor's eyes.**_

"_**Are you going to tell me?"**_

"_**Of course right we need pen paper flowers to start" Kim said the doctor nodded **_

_**The doctor had three bunches of flowers roses and some other he forgot the name, Kim smiled taking them of him.**_

"_**Right now some where romantic"**_

"_**Paris" the Doctor said**_

"_**Brilliant go there I book a restaurant and you choose her dress and place those notes I'll make the pancakes go" Kim said.**_

Lilly smiled and looked at the doctor they ate in silence but the doctor stole glances after they finished and played the doctor took her back by the TARDIS and took her hands and span her around then the music starting playing Lilly let out a laugh and started to dance with the Doctor.

"And to think that Amy said that you can't dance" Lilly said as the Doctor dipped her.

"well she was wrong" the doctor said bring Lilly back up he kissed her and she kissed back pulling him closer they broke off and breath they had their heads torching.

"Lilly" the doctor said as he kissed her again he never felt this way before

"Yes" Lilly managed to say before the doctor seized her lips again he began to push her towards the TARDIS.

When Kim came back she saw a trail of clothes leading to Lilly room she smiled and sat on the step.

"I think we did well" Kim said to the TARDIS "I just need a man now"

Lilly laid on the doctor chest she felt happy, happy then she ever been she closed her eyes and dreamed.


	13. Chapter 13

The Doctor woke up and found Lilly all curled up with her arms around him, the doctor smiled and gently kissed her on the head she moved and open her eyes and look at him.

"Morning love" the Doctor gently said

"Morning" Lilly said kissing the doctor back.

Once up and dressed they made their way to the console room, Kim was already sitting on the step with a mug the doctor walked past her and noticed the blanket on the floor with a pillow Lilly sat down with Kim and smiled.

"Good morning you two" Kim said "a red light was flashing"

"Morning Kim and thanks" the doctor gently said.

"Morning Kim nice sleep" Lilly asked

"Not as good as yours" Kim said Lilly blushed then turned her eyes back to the doctor who was running pulling levers.

"We're going to stop at Cardiff to refuel rift in time and space lovely for the TARDIS so it will be 24 hours and we here" the Doctor explained.

Lilly got up and walked over to him, the doctor smiled and looked at Kim who was getting up he then moved his eyes to Lilly his Lilly and kissed her Lilly kissed back.

"Ok what year doesn't want into younger visions of us" Kim said making them break apart.

"2011 about month after you left" the Doctor said "you go ahead I catch you up"

Both Lilly and Kim walked out and found they were on the bay it was lovely hot day and people where walking around then out of nowhere a man stood there in a military coat in front of them. The doctors stepped out and look around and then took Lilly hand.

"This captain Jack Harkness" the doctor said Lilly just nodded her head spinning

"Oh trust we've met..." Kim said Lilly looked at her best friend then she remembered.

"_We've made it Christmas" Lilly said as they skipped down the streets _

"_Yep it always good now what to do" Kim said then out of nowhere a blow fish grabbed them "you know Halloween was two months ago"_

"_Shut it human" it snapped then a gun shot rang past them._

"Really?" the doctor pulled at his bow tie.

"He's hard to miss when all he does is flirt with all who move ha-ha! Good old jack" Lilly said and with that she punched him the doctor let go of Lilly and grabbed Kim.

"Kim" Lilly shouted helping the doctor as Kim tried to break free.

Jack got up and wiped his nose then looked at the woman who hit him it then hit him that he met the girls and Kim more than once.

"Kim Bennett" jack asked Lilly and the doctor looked at jack "how do you remember" Lilly and the Doctor let go of Kim.

"What the blow fish you never gave me the tablet you gave it to Lilly but she remembers bits it went in to her stories" Kim shouted.

"But I ok while hi" Jack stemmed

The doctor let go of Kim and took her hand, Lilly stared her brain trying to work then she felt some more memories but wasn't sure if they were real.

"Shall we" Jack said

"Shall us what" Kim asked trying to move forwarded but was pulled back by the Doctor.

"Come and see torchwood" Jack said.

Lilly just looked at doctor who gave her a nod and took her hand in his other and they all followed Jack. They went towards an information shop Kim was trying to calm down; when they entered a man was sitting behind a desk.

"Hello sir doctor um is that Kim" Ianto said

"It Lilly and yes it pleasure to see my old naighbouir" Lilly gently said Ianto looked and smiled.

"Oh sorry Lilly you've dyed you hair suits you well in you go" Ianto gently said as he pushed the door open.

They took a lift down Lilly moved closer to the doctor he just smiled Kim who was back in control let go of the doctor hand jack looked at them all.

"Right well Lilly doctor welcome to torchwood Kim welcome back" Jack said as the cog door opened.

Lilly and the doctor just stared Kim wasn't surprised she walked past Lilly looked around and walked down the steps then she was brought in to a hug by the doctor jack looked at the two and just smiled then turned to Kim he noticed she still had her hands curled into fists.

"This is amazing" Lilly managed so say

"well I should introduce every one" Jack said "Gwen copper, tosh, Ianto Jones already met and Dr Owen Harper" everyone waved Owen then stopped and looked at Lilly who was doing the same.

"You my god I hate you no good little" Lilly shouted as she punched Owen everyone looked the doctor grabbed her and held her close.

"Shh love" the Doctor gently said as he watch Owen hold his nose

"God you pack a punch" Owen said.

"Believe me I can do worse than that" Lilly snapped

"Right moving on so what brings the Doctor to Cardiff" Jack asked.

"Refuel and then we're off" the doctor said causal still holding on to Lilly "thought I would say hi"

Tosh and ianto looked at scene also ianto knew what happen between Lilly and Owen and had to mint he dressed the punch.

Jack looked as the doctor was stroking Lilly her trying to calm her down.

"Right ok so there some torchwood hate" Jack said with light voice everyone turned and looked at him Lilly arm was in pain and the doctor knew it.

"You've hurt your hand let me have a look at it" Owen said

"Do not come anywhere near me" Lilly shouted the doctor span her around away form Owen and looked down at her arm he turned her to face him Lilly looked in the doctors eyes and felt calm.

"Let him check it over ok" the doctor asked.

Lilly followed Owen down to the medical bay, the doctor then pinch his nose yea there was torchwood hate and a lot of it, he then noticed the way jack looked at Kim.

"I think we should go because you got two anger girls and believe me Lilly scare on her own" the doctor said remembering what happened when he stole her toast.

"Oh alright doc" jack said a little disappointed he wanted to try and make it up to Kim.

"Um we got a rift alert" tosh said

"alright wow that's big" jack said looking at the screen the doctor looked he knew that code it wasn't a real threat just site sealers then he felt someone tap him the doctor turned rounded to be met with a kiss Lilly kissed deeply the doctor kissed back wrapping his arms around her.

"What was that for" the doctor asked

"For being you" Lilly answered "and I don't mind if you want to stay"

"Thanks love" the doctor said kissing her again.

_Earlier _

_Lilly sat on the bed and looked at Owen hurt anger and pain washed over her Owen just smiled and gently took Lilly arm she hissed in pain Owen just had a look of forgiveness on his face he was sorry that he hurt Lilly she was such a nice girl and he just stood her up used her and left her._

"_It just sprained" Owen gently said _

"_Thanks" Lilly said that's when Owen kissed her Lilly pushed him back "sorry I got someone" _

_Owen looked at her his eyes wide he knew he messed it up "who" he asked _

"_The doctor" Lilly said blushing red._

"_As if Lilly I mean how could you even"_

"_Want me to pave it" Lilly asked _

"_yes" Owen said bluntly and watched as Lilly walked up the steps he followed and watched as she tap the doctor than kiss him he saw the doctor kiss back._

Then room shock and they all fell to the floor Lilly was first to stand up and in front of her was a golden wolf her heart sped up as she stared right at it.

_Lilly our time is close when it happens you need to go to the forest of life and I am a friend not a foe_

Lilly gasped as she heard the voice in her head the doctor was next to stand he noticed Lilly and stood in front of her.

"You alright love" he asked Lilly just nodded.

"God doctor please don't tell me that was the earth being steeling again" ianto asked

"No it just the TARDIS refueling" the doctor said

Jack stood up and help Kim up he felt drawn to her his eyes looked her up and down he smiled he knew the fallen love true love.


	14. Chapter 14

Lilly was sitting on the sofa the doctor was with tosh looking at a few bits and bobs Lilly had a nice cup of tea and was comfy she was ignoring Owens's flirting her heart only belonged to the doctor, Kim was talking to ianto catching up as ianto was kims sort of uncle, Lilly then noticed jack staring at Kim Lilly had given jack her note books to read threw.

"Lilly can I have a word" jack asked Lilly just nodded and followed him up to his office she shut the door and sat down.

"Hi" Lilly said

"How many people have seen these?" jack asked holding up the note books

"You me Kim the doctor and Greg" the last name Lilly said quietly jack noticed and decide to leave it.

"Kim is she signal"

Lilly looked at jack she wanted to laugh at the man Kim punched no longer than 4 hours ago but the doctor warned Lilly that jack was a flirt but Lilly just smiled.

"Yes she is why" Lilly asked.

"Because I feel like I'm falling in love with her I mean I have butterflies and"

"Tell her" Lilly gently said

"How I mean it hard I flirt with everyone apart from you I know the doctor will rip me limb from limb"

"I'll help you but I'll need some help" Lilly said with a glint in her eye

"Oh god you're like the doctor"

Lilly talked to the doctor he agreed to keep Kim out of the way he saw the way jack looked at Kim and how Kim look at jack but he also knew the meant taking jack with him.

"Kim" the doctor shouted

"What doctor" Kim said as she walked over to the doctor.

"I need some help shopping"

"Ask Lilly"

"She busy helping jack go through her books"

"Fine"

The doctor left with Kim in tow Lilly waited until she was gone and turned to the torchwood team.

"Right I say we got a good three hours so let's get to work" Lilly said

The torchwood team agreed it was a good idea to get Kim and jack tighter Gwen explained the jack was looking for Kim for 3 months want to apogee and to try and start a real ship.

Tosh was setting up dinner table while Owen went to collect the food having a quick glance at Lilly bum, Gwen was sorting out the dancing and Lilly was helping jack chose something to wear. Lilly was sitting outside the changing room when she heard jacks voice.

"Thanks for this and you should tell the doctor"

"Tell the doctor what" Lilly asked she knew she wasn't pregnant

"You saw the wolf we don't know what it is I can see it and we pick up traces but it mostly when your around" jack the stepped out.

"Oh you look good"

"Good?"

"Hay what can I saw I prefer a man in a bow tie"

"Ok what is it with him and bow ties"

"Bow ties are cool" Lilly said smiling

There was a smash from up stair both jack and Lilly ran to see ianto smash another plate Lilly step forwarded.

"So that it then we're over hu jack you love her and come back" ianto shouted

"It was over six months ago ianto we both arggredd" jack shouted back.

"I still love you but you go after a girl who knows nothing about you"

"I love her ianto god I do we're over"

"We're not jack look at you, you still love me"

"Alright that's it Ianto look at yourself jack moved on so should you I know how it hurts how to lose someone you thought loved you" Lilly said

"Really Lilly do you now do you know how it feels to have someone taken from you" Ianto said jack noticed Lilly tense and tears forming ianto noticed and moved forwarded.

"Stay away from me" Lilly shouted before running off Owen and tosh looked at ianto who was now clearing up Owen looked at jack who nodded.

Lilly was sitting outside the changing room cringe Owen sighed and sat down next to her he put an arm around her and brought her closer Lilly tried to break it.

"I promise no funny biasness ok who did you lose?" Owen gently asked rubbing her back.

"My real prints my adopt dad" Lilly said "it hurts to remember"

"Shh Ianto just angry I'm sure he didn't mean it"

Xxx

The Doctor had a text of Lilly and smiled Kim was looking at the doctor and noticed the phone.

"Do you think jack likes me?" Kim asked

"I'm sure why asked" the doctor asked biting his lip

"I just got a feeling that all"

"go ahead I'll just drop these off" the doctor said as he entered the TARDIS he spotted Lilly and smiled he placed the bags down and hug her she smiled and kissed him.

"We need to talk doctor"

"Go ahead"

Xxx

Kim made her way down to the hub and was met by music then she saw jack she smiled and felt her heart flutter jack smiled and bothered her hand.

"You look lovely" jack whispered

"As do you" Kim said

They ate the food then started to dance Kim was happy she lent her head on his chest as the swayed back and too.

"Kim I know you problem hate me but I was well" Kim kissed him and felt him kiss back

"Yes" Kim said as they broke off "yes jack" Kim kissed him again feeling happy, happy that Lilly got someone and that she has someone.

Xxx

The doctor looked at Lilly he had her hand and just stared at her.

"Doctor" Lilly gently said.

"I'll keep you save I promise" the doctor said kissing her.

"You know when it time"

"I will ok"

Xxx

Kim laughed as jack stopped the dance and poured a drink and looked at her he smiled they agreed to take it slow.

"To us"

"Yes to us"


	15. Chapter 15

Lilly woke up on the doctor bare chest and smiled it had been three weeks since Kim and jack had got together and three weeks since jack was travelling with them, Lilly smiled hearing the doctors even breathing she decided to get up and make some breakfast.

Lilly dressed in a summer blue dress the doctor said they would go somewhere hot she smiled and made her way to the kitchen and pick up her iPod and placed her head phones in she decide to make pancakes for everyone.

Jack woke up when he smelt something sweet he got up and made his way to the kitchen he saw Lilly dancing and singing her hair bouncing up and down, jack smiled and noticed a mug, he walked up to her and pulled her ear phones out.

"You better not of had coffee" jack said

"God jack no tea the coffee is for the rest of you" Lilly said as she planted the first lot of pancakes.

"how's the dreams" jack asked Lilly been having dreams about the golden wolf for 2 weeks the doctor wanted to put mental barriers up in her mind but Lilly declaimed she wanted to find out more but every time she had dream she woke up screaming.

"The same jack promise me something" Lilly said

"Ok" jack said biting into the pancakes

"When the time comes I need you to shoot me don't asked questions just do it" Lilly said before turning back to the cooker.

"Lilly I can't" jack said "it I'll hurt too many people"

"Please jack it has to be you" Lilly said "it keeps telling me the man that cannot die"

"Does the doctor know" jack asked his tone angry Lilly just kept quiet "Lilly does he know"

"No ok I can't tell him it hurts him another knowing whets going to happen" Lilly said "Jack do you think I want this"

"No Lilly but we can run it doesn't have to happen"

"We can't run jack you know people want the wolf it will happen and that's that now promise me" Lilly said

"Ok Lilly I promise" jack said looking as Lilly put another bench of pancakes on as a tired looking Kim walked in.

"Oh pancakes oh Lilly pancakes" Kim said Lilly made the best pancakes out of all four of them.

"Mooring to you to love" jack laughed Kim walked over and kissed him deeply Lilly smiled plaiting up Kim pancakes

"Better" Kim said wakening her plate and sitting on jacks lap.

"Much" jack said warping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"Do I smell Lilly pancakes" came the doctor's voice

"Yep" jack and Kim said together

The doctor stepped up and wrapped his arms around Lilly watching her plat up his pancakes and hers she turned everything off and join the group.

"Right so whose doing the clearing up" Lilly asked as she bite into her pancake

Everyone put their head down not looking at Lilly shook her "come on whets the excuse"

"I need to fly to our destination" the doctor quickly said Lilly nodded knowing that she kissed him.

"I need to get changed" Kim said looking down at her PJ's Lilly nodded down

"Um I dam Lilly" jack said Lilly laughed

They revived at the six moon of the sun of green the seconded hottest moon, the doctor took Lilly hand and jack took kims and off they went, it was a wonderful heat and Lilly laughed as the doctor span her around.

"There is loads we can do there's cooking and swimming and loads of people" the doctor said when they reached the main city and it was complete deserted.

"Doc I think you are wrong" jack said Kim laughed.

"It should be busy whets going on here" the doctor asked he let go of Lilly and looked around he came to a post and lick it Lilly stuck her tongue out.

"Doctor" Kim said Lilly turned to see that they had guns point at them Lilly was grabbed her arms pulled behind her back and a bag placed over her head, jack and Kim had the same treatment they were all shoved into a van.

The doctor turned and looked and saw no one put heard a van engine roar away he ran around and nearly hit himself he lost them.

"Sir comes with me" girls said.

The doctor followed her to a small house he looked around and saw people all looking at a table they looked up and smiled a sad smile.

"Good work June" a man said

Xxx

Lilly felt the van stop she was roughly grabbed her bag pulled off her head she blinked as her eyes ageist to the bright light, a man stood in front of her he smiled his blonde hair was the only thing Lilly could make out.

"She in good condition cell 4 all of them cell 4 leave her for now cuffs on" his voice rough

"Yes sir" the two people who were holding Lilly said

Kim and jack where thrown to the floor before being dragged to the cells Lilly looked then moved her gaze went back to the man.

"Little girl you will be usefully" he placed a hand on Lilly cheek

"What for?" Lilly asked

"Oh not that lovely you will help get the others" he grabbed Lilly and moved her forwarded into a room with a screen he put Lilly on a chair "but maybe I lied you never know"

Jack got up and moved around the cell and then hugged Kim she hugged back not wanting to let go ianto still wasn't happy but was getting used to it they only broke when Lilly was thrown into the room she was shaking.

"Lilly are you alright" Kim asked

"Lilly did he touch you" jack asked Kim smack him lightly

"No I just saw some murdered in front of me they want the doctor" Lilly said in a quiet voice.

"Why not just take him" Kim asked

"Because they need us to get him here" Lilly said curling up

Xxx

The doctor watched the screen he saw Lilly and thank the gods she was ok but noticed a women call out as someone was killed.

"My baby" she shouted

"Doctor" a voice said "the oncoming storm comes to us or your friends are next" a knife was held to Lilly's neck.

The doctor banged his fists to the table everyone looked at him with sad faces "tell me what happened"

"It was over a year ago a big storm came and people died then they arrived after the doctor saying he will help them" the girl said.

"Right fine a plan I need a plan"

Xxx

Kim and jack looked at Lilly she was still but breathing Kim moved closer to jack snuggling up to him jack put his arms around her they were all falling asleep jack place his coat over Lilly and just kept his arms around Kim.

_Lilly was standing in a forest the golden wolf in front of her Lilly sat on the floor and reached to touch the wolf_

"_Lilly it soon but more soon not tomorrow but the next day" the wolf gently said._

Jack and Kim were wakening up by an ear piercing scream they both saw Lilly sitting up breathing heavily jack tried to calm her but Lilly was too hot to touch the cell door was pushed open.

"Whets wrong with her" one of the girds said looking at Lilly

"Not sure we need to get her out of here" Kim said

The gored nodded and took Lilly in his arms and carried her out.

Xxx

The doctor made it to the jail and looks around and made his way in that when he spotted Lilly laying on the floor with a gored by her he ran forwarded the gored looked up and smiled.

"Your doctor right" the guard said

"Yes Lilly it me love come on love it alright" the guard watched as Lilly blinked and looked at the doctor.

"Take her leave now hurry doctor"

"I need to help you" the doctor said.

"No she will but not yet go now"

With that the doctor picked up Lilly and ran Kim and jack flowed the ran back to the TARDIS the doctor placed Lilly down and looked at her as tears fell down her cheeks.

"When" the doctor said

"Tomorrow" Lilly shaky voice said the doctor brought her into a hug

Kim and jack stood there Kim moved in front of jack and kiss him jack kissed back "jack" Kim said.

Jack just nodded taking her hand running towards their bedroom, Lilly looked at the doctor who just held her he moved and kissed her his tears flowing Lilly deepened the kiss the doctor lifted her up and moved her to their bedroom.


	16. Chapter 16

Lilly stood there watching the doctor, he wasn't happy about the situation, Kim was hiding keeping out of the way, jack just stared at Lilly, Lilly knew why because she asked jack to shoot her. Lilly felt silly she wasn't scared. The doctor looked at all the distress signals then back at Lilly

"We can run love we can run" the doctor said with tears

Lilly shook her head and stared at him she kept stuff from him like the wolf shadow in the hospital the winter moon, she never told him about those.

Jack took a step forwarded and took the doctor shoulder the doctor shook it off and looked at Lilly then back at the consul Lilly just stood there then sat on the step and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Right we're going to torchwood set up there" Jack said. "I'm going to find Kim"

The doctor just nodded and set the destination he kept looking to Lilly his heart swelling he wanted to take her and run keep her safe, the TARDIS landaned and with one last glance he left Lilly.

Kim walked straight past Lilly didn't even look and left jack stood beside as Lilly stood up he looked at the girl and smiled she remained him of the doctor a bit.

"I got it Lilly" jack said before walking out

Lilly followed into the craziness of torchwood that were rushing around alarms blaring the doctor was doing his best to help jack to Kim was sitting on the sofa, Lilly just stood there.

"Doctor it off the scale I mean" tosh was saying

"We got reports of cyber men, slitheen and weevils" Owen said

Lilly stood them and just started she saw the wolf and just nodded then moved forwarded she was grabbing phones and helping Gwen the doctor smiled, he looked at the screen and saw his worst fear.

"Daleks" the doctor said jack stopped and looked.

Lilly stop what she was doing and looked at her doctor and walk slow towards him and hugged him.

"Love we can run please run" the doctor said through tears

"Yes Lilly run" Kim spoke for the first time everyone nodded Lilly stepped back and faced every one.

"Do you think I want to do this?" Lilly shouted her heart pounding "No but I am still doing this because we can't change this time it fixed we can't run"

"We can try" the doctor shouted back

"No we can't doctor ok" Lilly shouted before running out.

Lilly ran out into the open and watched as places where burning people running scared around Lilly stood and watched as everyone caught her up.

"Can we run from this" Lilly said

"No"

"The doctor and his companies will follow" a blue dalk said.

Lilly stood still and looked around no escape jack was drawing his gun getting ready for his promise.

"Why" the doctor asked

"The Childs blood needs to be safe follow or be extermated"

Jack looked at Lilly who moved away from the doctor Kim watched as jack aimed at Lilly, she frowned Lilly nodded then with a bag every ink went white, Lilly fell everyone looked.

"How could you" Kim shouted

The doctor fell to his knees and looked at Lilly she smiled then everything went back to normal in steed of Cardiff bay they were in a forest they were in a forest ianto and Owen where holding Kim back.

"incident blood has spilt" a deep voice said they all looked at a hooded figure the doctor looked up then back at his Lilly "move back doctor" the doctor gave Lilly one last kiss before moving away.

The hood figure moved and picked up Lilly and moved her to the middle of a clearing which they all now looked around. A golden wolf appeared and started to walk towards Lilly the doctor watched as the wolf stopped.

"Time lord she will be safe but this is fate she will live after this" the golden wolf gently said.

The doctor nodded as the wolf vanished and Lilly gasped her body glowed and her clothes changed from jeans into a white dress the hood figure nodded and diseaperied, the scene went white again Lilly was standing in front of everyone the doctor watched her skin still glowing.

They were back in Cardiff back were they left blood was spilt the dalk watched her and moved back.

"Stop you come looking for me now you got me opps not this planet ohh this planet is protected and you know" Lilly said but it wasn't her voice

"You shall die" the dalk said

"No you listen to me now go" Lilly lifted her arms and the glow left dancing all around everything was fixing the dalk lifted it eye stork and then disappeared Lilly gasp and fell to the floor.

Everything was fixed no building was on fire no aliens running around people looked dazed the doctor eyes fell to Lilly who was lying on the floor the doctor picked her up and walked back towards the hub. Kim had hit jack and followed the doctor in jack knew he would have to work to get Kim back everyone looked at him before following the two time travellers.

The doctor had lied Lilly on the sofa and watched her peaceful sleep her chest rising easily he smiled.

"I don't get it" Owen said looking between everyone "so she that wolf or not"

The doctor looked at the torchwood team and smiled

"the old legend goes the golden wolf and the rift child fight and fight over planets the wolf wanting to keep them safe the child wanting them gone the child then disappeared and needed a body the wolf said the body used she would save but people wanted to use her, Lilly isn't' the wolf she has traits her life span has increased and while let say not let her touch the rift machine she just Lilly my wonderful Lilly, now jack to clear this up Lilly asked you to shot her right" the doctor said

Every one stared at the doctor jack nodded and looked at Kim he wanted it to be ok he moved forwarded and Kim just stood still.

"Kim I'm sorry" jack gently said Kim nodded then moved and kissed him.

Lilly woke up and looked around she stood up and started to walk around the hub, she smiled when she saw the doctor spinning around a chair with wheels.

"Enjoying yourself" Lilly said

The doctor looked and jumped to his feet and ran and hugged Lilly he span her around and kissed her, Lilly wrapped his arms around Lilly to deepen the kiss Lilly kissed back.

"Hmm missed that" the doctor said Lilly giggled "ready to go"

"With you any time um is Kim and jack coming" Lilly asked

"They are already waiting for us come on love all of time and space let's see it"


	17. Chapter 17

The TARDIS was quiet everyone was supposed to be asleep, the doctor woke up alone he sighed he knew where Lilly would be he got up and dressed and head for the kitchen where he found her sitting with a mug.

"Hay" he said softly

"Hay" she replied the doctor watched as she got up and clicked the kettle on.

"You alright"

"Sort of allot to take in" Lilly voice was distance.

"I know love a long day; you know the wolf is still part of you"

"Yes I hear her in my head every now and then" Lilly poured the water into another mug and handed it him.

"Cheers I still want to check you over your were shot" Lilly looked away she still felt guilty about that not telling the doctor or Kim her hart ached she still heard the gun shot ring in her ears.

"I know it I, I reined my best friends relanship I hurt you" Lilly spat out with tears in her eyes.

"I forgave you Lilly love I forgave you because you know me I would have tried to stop it and as for jack and Kim I'm sure they will work something out, you saved the universe" the doctor said taking Lilly in for a hug.

"What's going to happen now to me" Lilly asked still holding on to the doctor.

"You can stay with me if you want'? Your life span has increased and well it hard to hurt you the wolf will protect you I'm happy about that it means jack can't shoot you again" Lilly laughed.

"I want to stay and thanks I love you so much" Lilly said.

"Good and I love you too come on bed"

Xxx

Kim lied on her back she forgiven jack but it still played in her head the shot the noise her gasp the blood.

"Jack is you awake" Kim asked

"Yes you alright" jack asked he was waiting for this

"She asked you right why?"

"Love it hard you know the dreams one dream was saying the man that can't die she made me promise and keep it away from you I'm so sorry" jack said moving so he could see Kims face.

"I get it thanks and forgive you like I forgive Lilly she did what was right"

"yeah come here" Kim moved into his open arms and snuggled closer closing her eyes instead of hearing the gun shot she heard jack heart gently lulling her to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Everything was back on track jack and Kim were deep in their real ship, Lilly and the doctor were happy for them, they soon learnt that Jack can't cook after the kitchen blew so they

Early one morning Lilly was banging on jack and Kim bedroom the doctor had picked up a wired signal and wasn't everyone so Lilly was standing knocking on the door.

"Guys come on" Lilly said finally there was a click of the door and it swung open.

"What" Jack asked?

"Doctor wants all of us now" Lilly said before walking off.

Kim and Jack got dressed and headed to the consul room the doctor was spinning around Lilly was sitting on a step with a big smile. They all knew that Lilly could hair the wolf every now and then but it was more like a friendly catch up. The Doctor stopped and looked up at them.

"About time you two, right I got a signal oh big one at another school that sound fun" the doctor said Lilly looked she already knew.

"Ok so?" Kim said holding Jack hand

"Undercover" the doctor said waving his arms.

Lilly giggled everyone looked she had a big huge smile then held up Id cards, the doctor smiled they had been up for two hours before waking them up.

"You knew" Kim said as Lilly stood up and chuck her ID

"Yep two hours longer we been up well two hours 15 minutes" Lilly said passing jack his

Lilly then passed the doctor his and watched as they all looked at them jack had raised eye brow Kim was shocked the doctor laughed.

"P.E teacher?" jack asked

"Yeah best suited to you Kim English doctor history me science" Lilly said with a smile.

Kim stood just outside room 3a it was wired the doctor wasn't even sure what they were looking for, she opened the door and sat down and looked at the classroom she always dreamed of being a teacher.

Jack stood looking at the office he smiled a bit then remembered why they were here but it had been a long time since he did any undercover work, he wondered how Kim was.

Lilly was setting up some of the equipment she loved science; this was just an easy prac burning metals.

The doctor was all settled in his classroom if he looked out the window he could see Lilly working he smiled, he was glad the he would be teaching history but hoping it wasn't krillitane again.

The buzzer rang alerting that it was form lily and jack had no form class, which made Kim mad, the kids came in shouting and talking and shouting after everyone sat down the doctor stood up.

"Hello yes I'm your teacher today Mr Smith" the doctor said all excited

"Sir you need to take a the register" a small voice said

"Oh yes thank you?"

"Lucy, Lucy zoo"

"Well thank you right let's see" the doctor found the register

The buzzer rang everyone moved, two girls pushed Lucy that's when the lights flicked the doctor looked and went to help her up.

"You ok" he asked with a big grin

"Yes Mr Smith thank you" Lucy said brushing herself off

"I can talk to them if you won't"

"No sir it alright I got to go, English first" Lucy smiled

Kim in stood up in front of the class year 8 she thought not really going to listen she decide to make it fun.

"Right we're going to write a play in groups then perform it"

The whole class smiled and sprouted into groups.

"You can't work with us wired girl" a blonde haired girl shouted.

"Yeah nor us"

Kim looked up to see a blonde haired girl standing before sitting down, Kim walked over smiled and took a seat.

"Hello Lucy right"

"That's right Miss" Lucy said.

"Well how about you write a story or poem" Kim asked Lucy smiled and nodded

Kim was laughing at some of the plays, next up was Lucy she stood in front of the class a cool breeze washed her over her.

"The cold wind blows her hair she stands alone" Lucy paused.

"It sounds like you all alone" Tim shouted

"Yeah never here or there you don't belong"

Everyone was laughing Lucy dropped her book the lights flicked Kim stood up and light went out.

"Everyone quiet" Kim shouted "leave her be right everyone out"

Someone mumbled something as the power came back on but Kim was more concerned of Lucy.

"Lucy comes back at lunch I'll read your story it sounds really good"

"Thank you misses"

Jack stood and watched the boys play rugby it wasn't really into the sport much but it was a good game, jack spotted Lilly walking along she was lost in her own world talking to herself.

"Miss Smith" he called

Lilly looked up and smiled she wounded over to jack

"No lesson"

"No um did you just see someone run this way" Lilly asked

"No sorry um we're still all meeting up for lunch right?" jack asked Lilly nodded.

"Yes right got to go"

Lunch was fast Kim and jack disappeared after kissing Lilly had her head on the doctor shoulder the doctor smiled.

"You alright love"

"Yeah you"

"Fine you got year 8 next"

"Yeah" Lilly said

The buzzer went and Lilly left for her class she shut the door she felt a cold breeze over her Lucy looked up she saw Lilly look at her.

"Right well experiment then video"

Lucy smiled Lilly smiled at her

"Freak" someone shouted "your a freak never should have been born"

Lilly looked at the boy who was shouting at Lucy lights flickered the sprinkler went off Lilly stood there as everyone screamed.

"Out everyone out" she shouted people ran Lucy stood up and looked around

"Miss" she said

The doctor heard the commotion and ran towards Lilly classroom he was joined by Kim and jack.

"Lucy listen to me alright come here" two men were standing Lilly was trying to get the girl to come to her.

The doctor, jack and Kim ran in Lucy just made it to Lilly the man looked up and smiled the doctor pieced it tighter.

"Lucy, Lucy zoo brillanint name everyone picks on her why she was loved and had friends but the last couple of weeks"

Lilly looked at Lucy then back at the men the just stood there, jack watched the he pieced it together.

"Lucy I saw you play rounder's just brilliant" jack shouted

Lucy smiled Lilly looked as the sprinkler stopped.

"Your story this morning brilliant really brilliant best story I've read" Kim shouted

The men looked Lilly blocked her ears as they screamed on disappeared

"The time lord and friend wedding bells shall ring a child will cry fire will burn one shall die" the last one said before diseapereaing.

2 hours later

Jack had called his team and they were reckoning the whole school, Lilly smiled as the doctor as he took her hand.

"All done feeding on loniness she'll be fine" the doctor said

"You two love brides coming" Lilly said as she saw Kim and jack making out

Jack and Kim nodded followed them.

"Right where to next" the doctor said

"Honey could we have a day in the TARDIS" Lilly asked

"I guess so as long as you cook" the doctor said to Lilly

"Deal" Lilly said

Jack watched as Kim left with the doctor to get some books Lilly was sitting on the step reading hers.

"Lilly" jack asked

"Yes jack"

"Could I talk to you tonight about Kim?"

"Sure kitchen 10 ok" Lilly said

"Thanks"


	19. Chapter 19

Lilly sat in the kitchen she told the doctor that she was meeting Jack, the doctor frowned he want to have Lilly tonight.

"Hay" Jack said

"Hay" Lilly gently said "so what do you want to talk about"

"Well um do you think Kim will marry me" jack blurted out Lilly eyes winded

"God jack I mean well you should just ask her jack" Lilly said trying to keep her voice down.

Jack watched as Lilly was then lost for words the she smiled jack smiled back

"Ask her get the doctor to take you somewhere and asked her" Lilly said

"Yes that's a good idea thank you um well"

"I tell the doctor he not happy about you stealing me tonight"

"Well then I let you go and tell him then "jack said hugging Lilly

The doctor was looking at the ceiling waiting for his Lilly to come back he smiled when he heard the door open he sat up and faced her.

"Doctor" Lilly said moving to sit on the bed the doctor kissed her and pulled her further on the bed.

"Yes love" the doctor said pulling the covers up.

"Jack going to ask Kim to marry him and want our help, well I said you would take them somewhere so he could ask" Lilly said lying on his chest listening to his harts.

"That fine sweet heart I'll speak to him tomorrow now you and me" the doctor said stroking Lilly hair.

"Doctor you know my answer I'm fine travelling with you but I think it time we um tell grogs friends he not coming back"

"We will but I'm glad you chose me and jack and Kim getting married that lovely good for them"

"Yes good for them" Lilly said moving to kiss the doctor.

"But I am even more lucky because I got the best girl in the world she beautiful and cute and all ways there" the doctor said Lilly blushed.


	20. Chapter 20

Lilly was sitting on the railing watching the doctor they came up with a few ideas for jack to propose to Kim Lilly was wearing a white summer dress her red hair stood up.

"So what have we got so far" Lilly asked as the doctor joined her.

"Rome, Spain, mami, Cardiff" the doctor said Lilly nodded "and now plants four seasons, lover planet, winter moon, summer dreams or the TARDIS"

"well that's a good list I'll keep Kim busy while you speak to jack" Lilly said jumping down she then turned and faced the doctor he lent down and kissed her Lilly kissed back the doctor jumped down and deepened the kiss he tangled his figures in her hair they broke off and smiled.

Xxx

Kim woke up and got dressed in a pair of shorts and vest top, she then looked back at a sleeping Jack she smiled and moved back to the bed.

"Love time to get up" Kim said

"Not now" Jack said

"If you do not get that cute arse of yours out of this bed there will be trouble" Kim said in a stern voice

"Or what" jack challenged

"You won't be sharing a bed with me"

"Look I'm up see"

Kim laughed and kissed him he kissed back pulling her on the bed Kim broke off and laughed.

"See you in the console room"

Kim made her way down hearing the doctor and Lilly laughing she thought they must of been up ages, as she enter the room she saw the doctor spinning Lilly around she smiled to see her friend happy.

"Hay you two" Kim said

"Hay where lover boy" Lilly asked as the doctor stopped spinning her

"Coming now" Kim said "so where are we off"

"You two shopping Lilly talked me into it so the planet of the shops" the doctor said Lilly smiled.

"So what are we going to do the doctor" Jack asked from behind Kim.

"Help me with a few things on the TARDIS" the doctor said.

Xxx

The girls left and the doctor, the doctor turned to Jack and smiled.

"Right so you want to marry Kim good, good so me and Lilly thought of a threw places"

"Ok go on doc"

"Rome, Spain, mami, Cardiff" the doctor said jack nodded "and now plants four seasons, lover planet, winter moon, summer dreams or the TARDIS"

"Right well god you two were busy" Jack said rubbing his neck.

"Yes we were well she was I had a couple of ideas" the doctor said

"Right well gosh I'll choose Cardiff we're both from there live there" jack said looking at the doctor.

"Well there you go then we'll go there when you're ready alright" doctor said jumping up and down.

"Tonight" Jack quickly said

The doctor looked at him a bit shocked at first then smiled, he knew the TARDIS could contact Lilly threw her mind so he told the TARDIS what happening.

Xxx

Lilly was laughing as Kim was trying on hat, when a pain fled threw her head she gasp then smiled _sorry love going to Cardiff set up for tonight be about an hour love you _ Kim watched then noticed Lilly smiling.

"So I guess that's a no" Kim said putting an orange hat back

"Yes that's a no come on cloths shops" Lilly said grabbing Kim and pulling her into some off the shops.

2 hours later

Lilly and Kim had a few shopping bags each they were heading back to the TARDIS the doctor opened the door and lent against the frame.

"Enjoy yourselves" the doctor asked

"Yep we did" Kim said "Lilly brought you something"

The doctor smiled and walked over to Lilly and brought her into hug Lilly moved her arms around him, the doctor span her around.

"So what did you buy me" the doctor asked

"Have to wait and see"

Kim was watching her best friend being happy the two arms wrapped around her she leant back.

"Enjoy yourself"

"Yep"

Once the doctor helped Lilly with the shopping bags the doctor set the TARDIS to put jack plan in monition, Lilly was smiling as she passed the doctor his bag.

"New bow tie loves the bow ties" the doctor said looking at the new red tie.

"Yeah what is it with you two and bow ties" jack asked both Lilly and the doctor looked at him Kim laughed.

"Believe me don't diss the tie got it I mean I still have nightmares" Kim said "where are we"

"Surprise" doctor and Lilly said at the same time

Kim stepped out to see Cardiff but something was different jack grabbed her hand and drag her out Lilly and the doctor watched as jack span Kim around Lilly hit a button so music started to play, light lit up a small bit so Kim and jack were dancing in a spot light.

"What's all this" Kim asked she saw Lilly and doctors smiling.

"Well Kim love" jack broke the dance and got down on one knee "Kim Bennett will you do the honor of being my wife"

Kim stood in shock as jack produced a ring she looked at jack and jumped at him and kissed him as they broke off Jack laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes"

"Yes it yes, yes" Kim shouted before kissing him again.

"I'm getting married" Kim shouted

"We know" Lilly and the doctor shouted back

Jack took Kim in his arms and hugged her he kissed her pushing her towards the TARDIS right past Lilly and the doctor.

Lilly laughed she was really happy that Kim was happy, she turned to the doctor who smiled he kissed her Lilly kissed back and deepened the doctor brought her closer.

"Your happy for them aren't you?" the doctor asked

"Yes I am and I'm happy I got you" Lilly said kissing him again

"Me to love me to" the doctor said moving his hand to her stomach "me too"


	21. Chapter 21

Lilly lied on the doctor chest smiling the doctor had both arms around her Lilly giggled, the doctor moved his hands so they were resting on her stomach, the doctor rested his head on hers.

"Do you think we should wake them" the doctor asked

"Up to you" Lilly said "we both agreed we won't tell them"

"Not until we're ready" the doctor said "I'm happy I'm going to be farther again"

"Me a mother" Lilly said moving so they could kiss.

"Hmm as much as would love to stay like this I need food" Lilly said giving the doctor a quick kiss before getting up.

"If you make pancakes Kim and jack will be up in seconds"

"Dam you know my plan" Lilly laughed as she walked out "you coming"

Lilly was mixing the batter the doctor watching her chopping the bananas and setting the table Lilly placed the bowl down and went to turn on the stove, she poured some of the mixture in the doctor smiled.

"You need to teach me the recipe" the doctor said standing behind her wrapping his arms around her.

"Maybe"

"I smell pancakes" came a joined voice Lilly smiled.

"Yes you do" Lilly said Turing around with 3 plates she placed them on the table she picked up the last plate and joined her friends.

"You know Lilly your evil but a brilliant cook" Jack said

"I know it the best way to wake you all up" Lilly said taking a bite the doctor watched Lilly was quiet she then got up and left "um distress call" Lilly shouted

The doctor got up and followed her out jack and Kim looked up the doctor shook his head and walked off.

"You think Lilly ok she been off for weeks" Kim said pilling the plates up and started to wash up.

"It could be the TARDIS since they can communicate with each other" jack said.

"True"

Lilly was in the consul room the doctor looked at her and walked closer knowing she was talking to the wolf he sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"65, 78.09091" Lilly said "they will help"

The doctor nodded looking at the monitor "oh it the torchwood team" the doctor said Lilly smiled.

"Hmm I wonder what they want."

Kim and jack joined them jack looked at the monitor and saw Owen on it Lilly was pinching her nose her black dress ruffled as she was sitting on the railings.

"We're coming god Owen Wight 5 minutes" the doctor said pulling a lever

The TARDIS landed and the time travellers left the TARDIS Owen was waiting for them Lilly smiled.

"About time look at this" Owen said the doctor wondered over and looked at the screen Lilly looked around felling it different.

"Which one of you opened the rift again" Lilly shout the doctor looked up then at Owen and ianto who were hiding away "seriously you got about 10 light hoods wondering around"

"How Lilly how do you know that" Kim asked.

"Connected to the rift remember love" Jack said hugging her ianto let a slow rumble out

"What are light hood?" Gwen asked

"Light hood are a group of people who go round and take life to people who waste it" the doctor said Lilly huffed.

"Any one dropped dead nothing to say why" Lilly asked

"Yes god no how do we stop them"

"I don't know Lilly?" the doctor asked Lilly shook her head

"Well then we have to find them" jack said

They all decide to go out looking for them Lilly gave them a description they split up Owen and tosh Kim and Gwen doctor and jack and that left Lilly and ianto.

Lilly was walking ahead stopping every now and then and looked at ianto she sighed Lilly knew how much ianto still loved jack.

"You alright" Lilly asked

"Me fine perfit" ianto spat

"He happy leave him you'll find someone we all do" Lilly said ianto mumbled something.

Lilly heard a noise the next thing she knew she was pinned to the wall the same as ianto two hooded people holding them up.

"The girl is with child her life can be spared but there something else" one said

"The man is alone no girlfriend he can die"

"Stop" Lilly shouted they both turned and looked at her

"If you stand up for him you can die to" they both said

"no" Lilly shouted in a blinding light they were both flung backwards Lilly was standing in front of them her hands glowing "listen closely earth is a level 5 plantent leave now"

"We can't leave we're stuck"

"We will help but do not harm these people"

"Deal humanwolf"

Ianto watched Lilly as they walked back she rang the team and asked them to come back ianto looked at Lilly stomach Lilly smiled.

"Ianto you can't tell anyone about the baby please the doctor knows"

"I will you saved my life thank you"

Everyone was sitting around the hub ianto was saying what happened the doctor explained it was the wolf protecting Lilly they all nodded Lilly then went to say that they will meet them up top in two hours to send the home tosh rang the number threw the systems and they were coordinates they were all set but the doctor wanted a word with them first with Lilly.

"Hello we ready to send you home but we ask for a favour in returned you do not tell anyone about her child"

"Deal time lord but you must know that a saying is going round the time lord and friend wedding bells shall ring a child will cry fire will burn one shall die"

Lilly looked remembering hearing that before the doctor took her hand and kissed her "humanwolf we are sorry forgive us"

"Done tosh will open the rift to send you home"

"Thank you sorry for the deaths"

The rift opened and the light hooded people stepped in and disappeared Lilly smiled.

"Can we go home now" Lilly asked the doctor nodded.

Everyone was saying goodbye ianto dragged Lilly aside Lilly smiled as ianto hugged her

"It safe I won't tell anyone about your baby but come back you're like my little sister"

"Aww ianto thanks and it glad to have more family" Lilly hugged ianto and moved back to the doctor who smiled.


	22. Chapter 22

Lilly laid back her whole world spinning the sickness was worse and the doctor wanted to run some test but they would have to wait for Kim and jack go to bed to go down to the med lab.

The doctor laid down next to her and took her hand he kissed it, Lilly smiled weakly her head pounding she knew she would be showing soon and she will have to tell people she spoken to Ianto who was making her laugh.

Kim and jack watch as Lilly ran off it was the third time today jack was just thought mybe it was being so close to the rift, Kim wanted to make sure.

The doctor looked at the clock and noticed it was 5 past 1 he gently nudge Lilly awake she stirred and moved back the doctor kissed her Lilly eyes half opened she looked straight into the doctor's eyes.

"ready love" the doctor asked

"yeah" Lilly said sleepily

The doctor helped her up and they started down for the med lab being very quiet as they passed jack and Kim's room. The med lab was all set up ready for her check up the doctor led her over to the bed Lilly sat down then laid down the doctor smiled as Lilly was falling asleep again, the doctor moved for the gel.

"love it going to be cold" the doctor gentally said

"I know" Lilly said lifting her top she was showing a bit already the doctor squezzed the gel Lilly shirrverd.

"sorry love" the doctor said he turned on the moniter he pressed the probe to Lilly's stomach an image flicked on the screen they both looked at the screen they saw the little child growing "beautiful, Lilly it beautiful our child"

"yes doctor how far along" Lilly asked the doctor saved the image

"nearly three months" the doctor said resting his head on Lilly's "we're going to tell soon"

"yes but not now I like just us knowing" Lilly said her eyes closeing

"come on you bed" the doctor said lifting her up Lilly sighed and placed her head on the doctor chest.

Jack heard footsteps and thought it was unusal he got up and went to looke he saw Lilly and the doctor enter the med lab he thought maybe it was about Lilly being ill he stood outside and listerned.

"beautiful, Lilly it beautiful our child"

jack stopped was Lilly pregnant he hared two month he was gob smak that they hadn't told them why were they keeping it screat.

"come on you bed"

Jack quickly moved back to his bedroom he left a door a jar and watched the doctor carry Lilly back down to their room he closed the door and moved back to the bed his mind wondering why they hadn't told them.

The doctor watched Lilly sleep he was happy happy as can be but his mind kept going back to the phase the time lord and friend wedding bells shall ring a child will cry fire will burn one shall die, he smiled as Lilly was speaking to herself.

"sleep my love" the doctor kissed her forehead "I'm right here"

Kim stirred and looked at jack he was wide awake she kissed him.

"you alright"

"yeah just thinking go back to bed love"

_The wolf was walking with Lilly talking like they always do happiness flowing threw them the wolf stopped and looked at Lilly._

"_my child dark times are coming and test will be in play it will be difficult"_

_Lilly nodded and smiled her hand moved to her stomach the wolf smiled and nuzzled her Lilly stroked her._

"_my child the child you carry will not have me it just me and you forever"_

"_good I love you having our little chats"_

"_my to my child me to"_


	23. Chapter 23

The rain was falling fast the doctor walked back along the street he came to the flat and opened and closed it, it had been a month since they dropped Kim and jack off they want time to them self which was fine for the doctor and Lilly since they wanted time alone to.

Lilly was sitting on the sofa phone in her hand tears were falling down her face the doctor moved slowly looking at her.

"Love you ok" the doctor asked Lilly looked up at him he sighed and sat down.

"I have no one to tell" Lilly said as more tears fell the doctor pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back "I can tell Kim when we see her but that's it"

The doctor felt Lilly pain he told Amy, Rory and river Lilly had told no one ianto found out by an alien he looked at her and kissed her she blinked and looked at him.

"How about you tell jack to come on you" the doctor lifted her off the sofa and walked her to the middle of the room and started to dance with her he knew it made her calm she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry" Lilly said as they stopped

"don't be sorry you did nothing wrong" the doctor said "Lilly love it hard for you but your strong I know, you stood in front of dalks and told them where to go"

_Lilly stood and looked at the doctor who was still unconscious and stood and looked at the dalks or giant pots to Lilly her heart beating fast._

"_The Doctor shall die" _

"_The girl and child will leave be our weapon"_

"_whoa there mate no fucking way do you hear me I've been kidnapped sold as a slave now I'm going to be your weapon think again because believe me when I say never mess with a pregnant women you got it blue because believe me right here right now I have a plan so innless you really want me to set it in motion I will fuck off and leave us the fuck alone"_

Lilly smiled and her hand moved to her stomach the doctor smiled.

Xxx

Kim rolled over and kissed her jack she smiled as he responded they missed the TARDIS but both agreed that having some time alone was a good idea Kim had got a part time job not wanting to upset ianto un further jack thank Kim for that he knew it must of been hard.

"Doctor and Lilly tomorrow" Kim said

"Yes I know ready to go travelling again after your dress shopping" jack asked kissing Kim deeply

"Yes I am" Kim said she missed Lilly and the doctor but her and Lilly didn't leave on good terms.

"_Maybe you should stop speaking to the wolf" Kim said _

"_I like to and she enjoys the company" Lilly said turning to face Kim_

"_Yeah but it making you ill look at yourself"_

"_SORRY TO DISOPOINT YOU BUT SHE PART OF ME" Lilly shouted _

"_I KNOW I GET THAT BUT YOUR ILL I WAS ONLY"_

"_Sorry it just she well"_

Jack kissed her "Lilly forgive you I know it"

"I hope so"

Xxx

Lilly was waiting by the water tower for Kim and jack she was showing a bit more of her bump she smiled.

Kim spotted Lilly plus she appears on the rift monitor Kim ran and jumps on Lilly she screamed then smiled.

"God Kim girl" Lilly said

Kim laughed and grabbed Lilly hand and drag her off towards the shops Lilly laughed they entered the first shop.

Lilly sat down as Kim looked through all the dress Lilly was watching as Kim pulled out a couple of the dress out.

"So where did you go" Kim asked

"Places time zones" Lilly said "that's nice"

"Yes it is Lilly are you alright you seem off" Kim said as she entered the dressing room.

"I'm fine Kim really" Lilly said "just been some dark places"

Kim step out of the dressing room wearing a short white silk dress with beading Lilly smiled it looked lovely Lilly clapped.

"Love it, it is you all over"

A bang turned Lilly action to the window standing up Kim walked over and looked nothing but could see Lilly had her jaw clenched Kim quickly got changed Lilly was already on the phone.

"Of course I'm sure right ok" Lilly hung up.

Kim followed her out the shop Lilly was walking away looking around Kim caught her up and grabbed her wrist and turned her to face her.

"What going on?" Kim said seeing the doctor running towards them

"They have been following us since we got here" Kim noticed she was speaking to the doctor they both looked panic "down"

Lilly grabbed the doctor as a gun shot rang out they looked Lilly stood up her hands glowing Kim knew it was the wolf protecting her Lilly step forwarded only to be pushed back.

"Lilly how many" the doctor asked

"6"

"Come on" the doctor said take-in Lilly and Kims hand and started to run of back towards the tower

"Whets going on" Kim shouted

"People have been following us very bad people now run" the doctor said

"What do they want?"

The doctor and Kim were pushed to the ground Lilly was standing but was like she was being held into place.

"The child that's what we want" the voice was dark Kim could see a dark hood person

"What child" Kim shouted

"Her child"

Lilly struggled trying to break off the doctor was looking at Lilly his hearts beating fast Kim looking shocked Lilly then fainted.

"They aren't ready"

Lilly was placed to the ground, the doctor tired to move to her but was held in place the same as Kim they watched as Lilly breathing slowed.

"What have you done" the doctor shouted

"She is fine time lord deep sleep she will remember but won't" with that the doctor could move he moved over to Lilly and placed his hands on her head.

"Lilly love" the doctor gently said Lilly mumbled and woke up looking at the doctor.

Lilly was leaning on the doctor heavily Kim just looked between them then to Lilly stomach she could see the bump.

"How long have you known" Kim asked.

Lilly took a step forwarded Kim shook her head and took one back Lilly looked hurt with everything that was going on this hurt.

"How long" Kim shouted

"We've known for 3 months" the doctor said

"So you knew before we left"

Lilly nodded her heart breaking something bid was coming and again it was hard for them for everyone.

"Why not tell us"

"Because something coming something big" Lilly said "we want to keep you safe"

"Still why not tell us Lilly I'm your friend"

"Kim listen those people you could only see them because I was letting you see them you need to understand that ok" Lilly paused "our child is different because of this some people want our child"

"Right ok but you can trust me"

"We know we were going to tell you tonight with the rest of the torchwood team" the doctor said hugging Lilly.

"Oh I guess but"

"Kim doctor Lilly you alright" jack asked as the team came up to them.

"Yep um we need to talk to all of you" Lilly said

Ianto gave out coffees and past Lilly a tea he smiled he could see the bump now everyone was sitting down.

"Well first thing first what happen today you wouldn't be able to stop Lilly can only see them there our problem" the doctor said everyone nodded.

"And while I'm pregnant" Lilly said tosh and Gwen cheered Owen looked unhappy jack just smiled and ianto waved.

Kim and jack said good bye to the team Lilly and the doctor were waiting in the TARDIS for them.

The doctor kissed Lilly letting his hands tangle in Lilly hair Lilly kissed him back let the doctor hand wonder her.

"I think jack known" Lilly said as she broke off the kiss the doctor nodded kissing her again.

"You two stop that" Jack said as he lent against the door

"Says the two love birds that didn't leave their room in three days" Lilly said.

"Come on you two were too first" Kim asked


	24. Chapter 24

The doctor watched Lilly sleep finally making his dissension he gently placed his hands on her stomach she moved the doctor chuckled. Lilly opened her eyes and looked at the doctor

"Do you know it mean to wake people up" Lilly mumbled moving to sit up

"Sorry didn't mean it" the doctor said gently kissing her "want something to eat"

"Go on then if you're offering" Lilly said moving to stand the doctor smiled and walked towards the door Lilly following him.

They made their way towards the kitchen once there Lilly sat down and moved her hair out of her face.

"What would like to eat" the doctor asked

"hmm toast and ice cream" that what Lilly craved allot the doctor gave her a wired look first time round like the one she gave him when he ate fish figures and crusted.

"Sure thing love"

Kim woke up feeling hungry and decides to head to the kitchen she looked to see Lilly and the doctor on the table was a tub of ice cream and toast.

"Love the food" Kim said

Lilly smiled Kim smiled back and looked back at the doctor he had sadness in his eyes Kim was about to asked when jack hugged from behind and laughed.

"You two are wired" jack said Lilly just glared "so are going to see the mini doc"

"Yes after breakfast" the doctor said "jack can I talk to you"

Jack nodded they both left the room and headed towards the console room jack noticed the sadness it the doctor eyes.

"You need to look after Lilly for me I'm dropping all of you off home"

"Doc why"

"She needs to be safe all of you do" doctor said waving his hands around "please jack"

"Will do"

Lilly stood up and washed all of her plates Kim watched her friend laughing.

"What never tired toast and ice cream it to die for"

Once the boys joined us Lilly smiled the doctor brought her into a hug and kissed her Lilly kissed back.

"Come on then time to see the baby" Lilly said

They all walked to the med lad Lilly got herself ready the doctor had the scan ready Kim and jack stared at the screen as the image popped up Kim gasped then clapped being happy for the couple.

"Aww look mini doc cute" Jack said going all soft looking at the monitor Lilly giggled.

"I think you have compaction now love" Lilly said to the doctor

"Really now" the doctor said kissing her Lilly giggled as the doctor was kissing her cheek again and again.

"Alright you win" Lilly said.

The doctor sighed he just programmed in the cordites for Cardiff he looked at Lilly who was reading Kim was falling asleep on jack and jack was looking at the doctor then to Lilly.

The TARDIS landed and they all looked up Lilly smiled and grabbed her coat jack had opened the door and stepped out with Kim.

"Shh explain later" jack whispered to Kim.

Lilly step out then quickly looked to the doctor who hung his head.

"We were refuelling?" Lilly asked the doctor shock his head "Then what doctor"

"You're staying here" the doctor gently said Lilly shock her head

"Why doctor why" Lilly said tears already forming

"To keep you safe" the doctor said finally looking at Lilly

"I'm safe with you" Lilly said as tears fell the doctor looked at her

"Your not I nearly got you killed" the doctor half shouted

"YOU SAVED ME TOO" Lilly shouted

"LISTEN TO ME LILLY YOUR STAYING HERE" the doctor shouted he walked back to the TARDIS Lilly tired to follow the doctor stopped her "NO IT NOT SAFE"

"WHAT ABOUT OUR CHILD?" Lilly shouted the doctor turned and looked at her and just shut the door jack walked forwarded and pulled Lilly away

"DOCTOR PLEASE" Lilly shouted as her body shook tears flowing fast Kim just stood and watch her friend break down "please come back, please" as she watched the TARDIS disappear in front of her


	25. Chapter 25

Kim walked forwarded and looked at jack he was still holding Lilly trying to calm her down her eyes were red and puffy, Kim noticed Owen coming forwarded must of got Lilly on the monitor.

"Hay visi" Owen stopped and looked at Lilly she had slid down tears still falling Owen kneeled down "come on need to get her warm"

Jack and Owen were half carrying her Kim following behind seeing Lilly like this broke her heart. Once they got back to the hub Ianto and Gwen looked up Ianto eyes looked at Kim then to Lilly.

**Xxx**

The doctor stood alone he hated what he had done but he wanted to her safe his child safe, but he hurt her so much he saw her heart break he kept replaying it in his head.

"Sorry" tears slid down his face

Xxx

Owen check Lilly over and gave her the ok to go home Lilly was still very silent and not speaking really to anyone, the next three days was the same Kim was getting worried to the fact Lilly seed distance.

Three weeks passed and Lilly was near to normal, she was heading home to London thought it would be for the best Kim wanted her to stay make sure she was total ok.

"I'll come and visit" Lilly said as she climbed the train.

Xxx

It had been three months now Lilly gave up waiting for the doctor she heard nothing no letters phone call he didn't even answer his phone Lilly left one massage then just gave up and left it, she was back in Cardiff for the rest of her pregnancy as Owen thought it might be a good idea Kim and jack wedding was in two months they didn't want to be when Lilly was nine months just in case she went in to labour.

Lilly stood outside Cardiff train station waiting for Kim to pick her up she saw people look at her she was used to people coming up and asking how far along and if they can touch the bump.

"Lilly girl" Jack shouted as Kim came up behind him Lilly turned round to see them jack stop and looked Lilly over "you're huge"

"Thanks" Lilly said

"You are girl what did you do sallow a planet" Kim said as she gave Lilly a hug

"no and thanks for sending tosh with the recon I mean that doctor freaked when it found out the baby had two heart beats"

"That's ok" jack watched Lilly she was different he knew she had given up and moved on he just wondered what would she say if she saw the doctor.

"Dress fitting tomorrow" Kim said

"I do remember"

The walk back was slow and quiet Jack knew that Lilly was having it tough being back in Cardiff she even disappeared for three weeks they had a phone call of Rory saying she was with them.

"You still ok to camp out on the sofa bed" Kim asked

"Yeah we are but I'll be up half the night with this one kicking" Lilly said smiling

"Aww cute"

"Not cute if you want to sleep" Lilly said she then let out a sigh

They got to the flat Kim went to cook something Lilly sat down and jack joined her he looked at her she no longer had her red hair it was back to its natural brown longer Lilly just stared off in to the distance.

"You miss him" Jack said

"Yes I do but I given up jack I heard nothing" Lilly said

"He always comes back" jack said

Lilly got up and looked at Jack "REALLY JACK BECAUSE WERE WAS HE WHEN I NEED HIM WHEN I WAS SCARED"

Kim walk back into the room to see Lilly grab her coat and walk out Kim stared at jack he shrugged

"Jack we argued not to" Kim said she saw Lilly from the window walking away

"Yeah but"

"He left her someone she trusted left her so leave it if she not back in two hours go look for her"

Lilly walked out she was fed up of everyone telling her that she had three months of hell not hearing a word being rushed hospital, the dark hoods after her all she wanted was to was to hug him tell her that it was ok.

"Sorry" Lilly said as she sat down she looked up at the sky "where are you"

The doctor landed he just wanted to see Lilly make sure she was ok not say hello but just to make sure she ok, when he left the TARDID he spotted her straight away sitting on a bench he looked at her his hearts broke.

Lilly felt someone watch her she looked in the duration her mind she thought she stood up and walked over to him the doctor looked he saw her eyes.

"Hi love" the doctor said with a small

Lilly slapped him the doctor looked at her then noticed it wasn't a month he was longer he went to touch her but she moved back.

"No you can't just why" Lilly was in tears she moved up punching him in the chest "why now" the doctor grabbed her wrists

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean I just wanted you safe god I Lilly love I'm so sorry" he felt Lilly lean into him crying he wrapped his around her.

"Lilly" the doctor looked up to see Kim and jack running forwarded they stopped when they spotted the doctor

"The girl is ready" they all looked at a dark hood figure "proper the transport"

The doctor grabbed Lilly tighter Lilly looked scared a white light flashed and the doctor felt Lilly go the light faded Lilly and the figure was gone the doctor stamp his feet Kim just stared.

"Why now they had chances why now" Kim shouted as she slapped the doctor "you come back and she gone it all your fault"

The doctor just stared "I'll get you I coming"


	26. Chapter 26

Lilly sat up blinked she remembered standing with the doctor she felt her head spin she looked around and saw nothing it was all dark Lilly breath hitched. Lilly knew she was on a bed.

"Hello" Lilly said

The door opened and light shone in and a man stood there Lilly shifted he walked in and kept the door open.

"You're safe as long as you obey" the voice said "you must be hungry you've been out for three days"

"Where I'm I" Lilly asked as the man stood in front of her

"We check the child after you've eaten"

"where I'm I" Lilly half shouted

"Safe that all you need to know get up" he said grabbing Lilly wrist she was unsteady on her feet he support her lily tried to shove him off but he gripped her tighter.

She was moved into another room it was lighter with a table and two chairs she was shoved into one and he sat in the other Lilly looked at him he had blonde hair blue eyes Lilly looked down at the food toast and eggs.

"Eat child" he said

Lilly looked at it and picked up a slice of toast and began eating it she felt sick she hated people watching her eat she took a bite and looked round four doors one was opened from where they came from this must be a dining area he smiled.

"You have for room's bedroom bathroom this room meeting and dining room and the other one is the examination room"

"Why am I here" Lilly asked.

"Because now eat"

Lilly finished and watched as the man got up and gestured her to move Lilly struggled a bit he grabbed her wrist and moved her the door opened and she was then looked down she was wearing a whit gown he gestured for her to sit.

"Good, good the baby is fine" Lilly looked at the screen

They moved back into the dining area Lilly stood putting her hand on her stomach the man smiled he knew soon she would break.

"A book and pen shall be here soon so you can write do not leave this room only to the bathroom"

Lilly nodded she wanted to be home she wanted somewhere safer than here she sat down and looked at the man.

"I'll be back in an hour" with that the man left in a white light

Lilly walked around the room ignoring the book she wanted to lie down she left the room to the bedroom that's when she felt two hands grab her back.

"I said this room or bathroom" he smacked Lilly

Lilly looked feeling her check sting she looked into the man's eyes feeling scared she walked back and sat down he smiled.

"There will be more"

Lilly felt tears prick her eyes her hands went to her stomach her head swimming will she see the doctor again will she be alive.


	27. Chapter 27

The doctor stood and stared where Lilly was then back up at Kim who jack was holding back the doctor quickly the doctor wipes out his sonic screwdriver.

"IT ALWAYS YOU" Kim shouted

Kim broke free and slapped the doctor the doctor looked at her feeling her pain then he felt pain in the noise as she punch him jack pulled her back again the doctor backed away.

"SHE WOULD SHOULD OF BEEN SAFE"

The doctor stopped feeling a safe distance he looked at jack who seemed calm but could tell he felt pain. Jack and Lilly got along well in the past three months the doctor gave him a smile.

"Look it an old teleport we can track it down" the doctor said "it just we need a plan they aren't just going to hand her lover"

Jack nodded the doctor looked at Kim who seemed to relax a bit jack let her go and she just stood and looked at the doctor.

"Where do we start" Kim asked.

They all piled into the TARDIS the doctor running around pulling levellers pushing buttons the doctor then stopped and looked at jack and Kim.

"Right plan they have taken her to a prison but modified for her we got to be careful" the doctor said

"Right why take her now" Kim asked "I mean they tried she ended up in hospital"

The doctor looked at her he felt his hearts break jack looked and sighed.

"she went back to London we had a call saying that she collapsed Lilly told us the it was those people but couldn't remember" jack said

"So she wisent ready but now she is but she isn't nine months I know that"

"6" Kim said

"Right well plan we need a plan"

Xxx

Lilly woke up and sat up right she felt two hands on her, her body sore from the punishment Lilly knew they were checking the baby her baby she stayed up and watched the man just smiled and moved away.

"Food in 10 minutes" he said before leaving

Lilly moved of the bed the wolf gave her a connation so they could always talk without making it look spices'.

She sat down at the table and looked down at the food toast and a drink of water she looked back at him.

"Eat child"

"Not hungry" Lilly said he stood up and looked at her he picked up the toast and shoved it in her hand.

"Eat now"

"I'll eat once you answer my questions" Lilly half shouted

"I said eat" he was close Lilly felt sick his hands touching she closed her eyes waiting for the pain that when she heard the gun shot.


	28. Chapter 28

Lilly kept her eyes close her breathing hitched, no pain came she thought he was toying with her again she felt the hotness of her tears roll down her cheek her hands moved to her stomach wanting to keep her child safe. Lilly then felt to warm hands on her she let out a whimper.

"Lilly open your eyes" a firmer voice

"Please I'm sorry I'll behave please" Lilly voice was breaking

"Lilly girl open your eyes please"

Lilly opened them and saw her look into jack eyes looking at her she relaxed a bit but felt odd she moved away.

"Lilly it's alright" jack gently said "we need to go the doctor waiting"

Lilly moved to stand jack helped her she looked to the body on the floor she closed her eyes again, jack led her into the TARDIS Kim looked and saw the state of her friend she was bruised and cut she look tired.

The doctor came running in holding a small red box he stopped when he spotted Lilly still with her eyes closed he walked slowly to her jack watched as Lilly opened her eyes then let out another whimper.

"Please I'll behave just stop it please" she cried

"What she on about" Kim said

"Mind tricks letting her think we rescued her she thinks this is fake" the doctor said

Lilly was breathing heavily she felt warming hands on her the torched her face she opened her eyes and stared in the doctor her heart beating fast she blinked and he was still there the doctor stared at her for a long time he gently moved his hands down to her stomach she smiled before fainting.

"Is she ok" Kim asked as she moved forwarded the doctor lied Lilly on the floor

"She fine just fainted we need to get out of here I took their link to Lilly as far as they know she dead" the doctor said.

"that's nice" the doctor looked at Lilly she blinked and touched his face "your real isn't you?"

"Yes love" the doctor said "we all are"

Lilly moved up a bit so she was inches away from his face she kissed him the doctor smiled into the kiss.

"Thank god thank you" Lilly said the doctor hugged her

Kim took Lilly to get changed the doctor sonic most of her cuts and buries Kim noticed Lilly was a bit bigger, she chucked Lilly a blue top and black joggers Lilly smiled thanking that she was safe.

"How long were you gone" Kim asked as Lilly stepped out of the wardrobe looking much better

"2 weeks" Lilly said "I think"

"Lilly girl you are looking much better" Lilly heard jack voice "you alright"

"Yeah I'm fine just glad that we're safe"

"Good glad to help the doctor tacking us home"

The TARDIS landed Lilly looked at the doctor he looked up and smiled he saw the pain in Lilly face he walked over to her and took her hand Lilly looked at the doctor smiled.

"I guess I'll see you" Lilly said as she removed her hand and headed for the doors

"no Lilly I'm staying I did the wrong thing leavening you it hurt I thought I was keeping you safe but I hurt you so much and it hurt me I'm never leave you god Lilly I'll never truly leave you" the doctor said Lilly looked at him

"You sure doctor I mean"

"Lilly love please I'll do anything for you please just don't shut me out I well this um"

"Doctor I love you I mean I want to stay on Erath until the baby born I wanted to make sure your alright with this staying in one place"

"I'm sure"

Xxx

It had been a couple of weeks Kim had her dress Lilly had hers everything was getting back on track the doctor was happy to see all the scans he missed and to hear his childs hearts beat.

"Like it dad" Lilly gently said

"Yes but I think it will have your looks" the doctor said

Owen looked at the two of them and felt happy for Lilly their time was over and she was happy he smiled as he turned and looked at the screen.

"Want to know the sex" Owen asked

Lilly and the doctor looked up and smiled they both nodded and watched as Owen pulled up the results.

"Well Lilly girl you're going to have a girl"

Lilly smiled she really didn't care but she was happy she looked at the doctor who had a smile on her face.

"A girl" Lilly said the doctor let out a school girl giggle

Lilly smiled as Kim and jack walked in and looked at the couple Kim looked at the screen and noticed the results she smiled and nudged jack who took his eyes of the two lovers and looked at the screen.

"Do you know I still think you didn't have it in you" jack said Kim hit Lilly and the doctor looked up and smiled at him.

"Well your getting married jack and I happy for you but say anything like that again"

"Doctor please" Lilly said "you said you won't hurt jack until after the wedding"

Owen stared at Lilly and then looked at jack who had a huge smile Kim shook her head and walked off.

"You know it nice to wake someone up with cold water" Lilly said as the doctor helped her up.

"Well you two were still asleep" jack said

Lilly shock her head and just looked at the doctor.

Kim was waiting for jack in his office they were going out for a meal as the rift was queit Kim sat on his desk ianto walked in and looked at her.

"hello Kim" Kim could her the sharpness in ianto voice

"hello ianto won't be long" Kim said

"I don't see what jack see's in you, your small week and well useless" Kim heart broke a little

"well I heard it over between you two so if you don't mind" Kim walked straight past ianto and towards jack she grabbed his braces and kissed him she heard ianto sond of disgust Kim smiled in the kiss.

"ready" jack asked as they broke off

"always"


	29. Chapter 29

Kim stared at jack and watched him sleep she smiled to her soon to be husband tomorrow she thought it was wonderful then two strong hands gripped her and pulled her closer.

"It rude to stare" Jack said.

"Really" Kim asked as she snuggled against jack "well then" Kim kissed him jack kissed her back his hands wrapping in her hair.

"Mrs Harkness" Jack said

"I like that" Kim said kissing him again.

"Well that's going to be tomorrow then soon will have a mini doc running around" Jack said.

"And maybe a mini you" Kim said "if you want"

"Of course I do"

Xxx

The doctor watched Lilly moving around picking up bit's and pieces up rearranging things and getting them ready for tonight the doctor moved and put his hands on hers Lilly looked up and smiled

"It 7.30 love you got until 3.00 relax" the doctor said.

"I will once I got everything to gather ok" Lilly said the doctor shook his head and dragged her towards the sofa they were staying in Lilly old flat "please I need to sort this"

"No relax for an hour ok" the doctor said as he gently pushed her to the sofa "read watch TV or sleep"

The doctor joined her Lilly looked at him he picked her feet up so she was laying down he gently rubbed them Lilly smiled and relaxed the doctor smiled and kissed her feet laughed as she giggled.

"Alice" the doctor said they were still trying to find a name for their child "Alex, Kim, poppy"

"You are distracting me" Lilly murmured

"The whole idea love needs to relax"

"Really have you got everything ready for jacks the doctor looked at her and shook Lilly laughed?

Xxx

Kim was sitting in the hub she did it more since she would be working here soon she smiled. Ianto watched her he felt sick how had she got jack and he didn't he pinned he gave everything to jack and now he was running and marrying her the woman he hated.

Kim smiled when she had a text she knew the doctor was getting used to staying in one place but like the little things he done

_Doctor just ask the shower to turn on such a fool, ready for tonight I'll see you then_

_Lilly _

She laughed ianto looked at her he hated her but he had to hid it he had a plan to get jack back to remove Kim from the picture. Jack looked at Kim and smiled he had found the right girl.

Xxx

Lilly looked at the doctor as they were getting ready to leave she had her hands on her bump and laughed as the doctor walked over dressed as a werewolf he placed his hand on the bump and looked at Lilly.

"What it not funny" the doctor said with a pout

"It cute I'll see you tomorrow" Lilly kissed him he kissed back

"See you tomorrow"

Xxx

Kim was waiting for Lilly to come over it was a small party she had a proper hen party a week ago a small knock on the door made Kim jump, she ran and opened the door and saw Lilly holding three bags Kim smiled and took them off her.

Lilly shut the door and walk to the longer she sat down and smiled Kim joined her they decide to watch a film with some popcorn.

"Any names yes" Kim asked

"Not yet still looking" Lilly said Kim saw Lilly with a huge smile on her face "oh so you do sleep"

"Finally stopped kicking then" Kim said as she turned off the lights and sat next to Lilly the film started and both girls relaxed.

Xxx

Jack looked at the people in front of him all dressed up he shook his head and smiled they all headed off towards the pub.

Xxx

Lilly woke up as the baby started to kick again Lilly sighed and got up she looked at the clock it said 4.50 Lilly sat back down and started to rub her stomach trying to calm the unborn child he in 6 hours Kim would be married Lilly smiled and gently hummed to herself.

Kim woke up by her alarm she heard Lilly walking about she got up then started to jump up and down she was getting married today in 4 hours she carried on jumping up and down as Lilly walked in.

"I'm getting married today" Kim said

"I know god please love stop moving" Kim noticed Lilly grab her bump.

"You alright" Kim asked stopping her jumping

"Fine just more active today" Lilly said "and I can't believe you getting married I mean aww i am so happy"

Lilly was dressed in her blue silk dress her hair tied up she looked in the mirror and smiled and walked over to Kim and stared to sort her hair out a knock on the door told them that ianto was ready to take Lilly to the church Lilly finished pinning Kim hair in place.

"You look gouges" Lilly said

"You to see you there" Kim said hugging Lilly

Xxx

Ianto stood and watched Lilly walk towards the church he smiled as his plan was coming toghter he saw the doctor hug her before disappearing to put his plan in action.

Xxx

Kim sat and looked at herself she loved the short dress it suited her she loved the way Lilly had done her hair in lovely bun with some of her hair down ianto came back to pick her up but was early he made her a coffee she found herself falling asleep.

Ianto smiled at the sleeping Kim all he had to do was put her in the basement he smiled as he dragged her away.

Xxx

Jack was pacing back and too Kim was late and he knew ianto was never late he looked to Lilly she shook her head and began to walk round the doctor was keeping everyone calm as people were asking questions.

"She was happy to get married to you" Lilly said

"Where is she then" jack half shouted.

"She ran jack I got there and she left" ianto said as he walked up to jack and Lilly

"No, no she would run" Lilly and jack said toghter

"I'll go I'll see if she ok" Lilly said she started to walk away when she gripped her stomach jack looked at her but she contained to walked away.

Xxx

Lilly got back to Kim's and looked around it wasn't like Kim she walked back out and rung her mobile she heard it and began walking towards the sound, Lilly walked down towards the basement saw Kim sitting tied to a chair her mouth gagged.

"God Kim what happen" Lilly asked before Lilly could get a further she felt a cloth around her mouth.

Xxx

Lilly woke up and tired to move she felt her arms tied behind her back Kim looked at her Lilly smiled and then both their eyes focused on Ianto they both looked at him he smiled before leavening them Lilly gasp Kim looked at her sitting on the floor tied to the leg.

"You alright" Kim asked

"I don't know I think the baby coming"


	30. Chapter 30

The doctor left the room and saw jack still pacing and no Lilly he sighed he want to make sure she was ok she been in an awful lot of pain.

"Where are they" jack half shouted

"Have you tried to ring them it not like they ran off" Gwen said joining them outside jack looked at her.

"I have now Lilly not answering" jack sighed

Unlike her the doctor thought she always answered he step forwarded but before he could put a word in edge ways as ianto papered back.

"I couldn't find her" ianto said out of breath.

Xxx

Kim watched Lilly worried about her Lilly was in labour and they had no way out Lilly let out a whimper.

"We're going to get out ok" Kim said

"It hurts Kim it hurts"

Xxx

Jack stared at ianto his heart breaking Kim had abounded him the doctor stood there looking around where was Lilly.

"Where Lilly" the doctor asked

"She went home tired" ianto quickly said

The doctor looked at jack this can't be Kim he thought Lilly and Kim not like them jack walked away ianto followed

"How could she just leave" jack asked

"I don't know sir I guess she lied to you" ianto said he was smiling on the inside

"But why I mean she was happy we were happy"

Ianto took a step closer towards jack and smiled jack looked at him but his mind went back to Kim she was so happy with him the doctor and Lilly.

Xxx

Lilly let out an ear piercing scream her pain was worse Kim was trying her best to untie herself she heard movement up stairs the door opened and ianto appeared with a happy smile.

"He'll move on" ianto said "what the matter with her"

"God I'm pregnant you creep what happens at the end of it" Lilly screamed ianto panic he grabbed a cloth and shoved it in the girls mouths and walked off.

Xxx

The doctor kept trying Lilly phone hoping then he thought if she asleep she won't answer he looked at the team who shook their heads to jack, jack had tears falling down his cheek the doctor looked at him then back at ianto his mind clicked.

Xxx

Lilly scream could still be heard threw the gag Kim flinched she could see Lilly tears then people she looked at Lilly she screamed again this time not in pain but to get the person attention, Kim heard her front door smash open and someone running towards the door it opened and a police man walked in.

PC Andy Davison had a call to a house desbertence he sighed he was about to go off shift he drove up to the address and looked at the house he knocked on the door and waited he heard a scream Andy decide to break the door down he wondered around the opened the basement door and saw.

"Kim aren't you supposed to be getting married" Andy asked as he removed the gag

"Thank god it Lilly she gone into labour" Kim said breathing in Andy looked at the girl on the floor and quickly removed the gag and reactants Lilly looked at him and gripped his hand.

"Sorry" Lilly gasped

"It alright I'll get an ambience" Andy said

Kim got down next to Lilly and smiled Lilly looked at her before she screamed again.

Xxx

The doctor was still waiting for answer off Lilly then his phone went off he answered it.

"Hello doctor listen I'm fine tell you about once you get to the heath hospital Lilly gone into labour"

"Ok I'm way I'll tell jack"

The other looked at him he then looked at jack.

"That was Kim we need to get to the hospital Lilly gone into labour"

Xxx

Kim looked at Lilly she still crying Kim took her hand and gently rubbed it Lilly nodded then screamed again the paramedic looked at her.

"Alright sweetheart we're nearly there"

"God I'm killing all men" Lilly screamed

"No you don't" Kim said

Xxx

The doctor and the team arrived as Lilly was being rolled in Owen took charge and the doctor followed him jack stared at Kim his eyes wide before he could react ianto grabbed her.

"You had me why did you need her" ianto screamed

"We're over" jack shouted

"No we're not you just think you do but we're not" ianto said pulling out her gun and pointing it at Kim

"Ianto listen to me put the gun down and we can sort this"

"No because you'll choose her"

"I love her ianto, please let her go" jack cried

Kim acted fast she kick ianto who stumbled back Kim the grabbed his gun

"oh you little creep what the fuck you kidnap me and Lilly you leave Lilly went into labour she was scared you come back and leave again Lilly in there now giving birth" Kim half shouted Gwen grabbed ianto and moved him out of the hospital.

"Kim my angle I'm sorry" jack said as he hugged her "I should have looked"

"It alright I forgive you we just go down to the registry office later"

"Are you sure we could rebook"

"I want to marry you now"

Xxx

The doctor looked at Lilly and smiled he took her hand and looked Owen Lilly screamed and a baby cried Lilly smiled hearing that sound so did the doctor.

Owen wrapped up the small child and gave it to Lilly who smiled the doctor looked at his child and then to Lilly and kissed her.

"I'll get the Kim and jack"

Jack looked up as Owen walk down with a smile Kim looked and jump up she ran straight down and into the room jack followed and saw the doctor and Lilly looking at the small buddle.

"Any names yet" jack asked

"Nope" the doctor said

"Hope" Kim said

"I like that hope you did you were my hope what do you think doctor" Lilly asked

"Hope smith" the doctor rolled off his tongue "I love it welcome to the world hope"

Xxx

Lilly and hope were fast asleep the doctor was sitting in a chair watching them Kim looked at jack.

"What's going to happen to ianto" Kim asked

"He'll be recton" jack said bluntly

"You two still want to be married because I could do it" the doctor said

"Please" they both said.

"We are gathered here today to join Kim Bennett and jack harkness together in holemanomey"

"Doctor please hurry it on" Kim said.

"Ok fine do you Kim Bennett take jack harkness to be your husband"

"I do" she said

"Jack the same but in reverse"

"I do" he said

"I know pronce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" the doctor said he watched and jack and Kim kissed Lilly clapped and hope gurgled "I know I know you want one to"

"It a good thinks you speak baby" Lilly said as the doctor kissed hope

"You can to I'll make sure of it" the doctor said.


	31. Chapter 31

Lilly smiled at hope she was peaceful sleeping she felt the doctor wrapped his arms around her he lied his head on her shoulder and smiled he had a perfect family he looked at Lilly wrist they were still healing the rope left burses.

"She so peaceful" Lilly whispered

"I know and you Lilly love are brilliant just brilliant" the doctor whispered

They left the room and headed back to the kitchen as soon as they could they discharged Lilly and went back to the TARDIS the doctor made Lilly a hot chocolate and sat down with her.

"Decide yet where we should take them" Lilly asked

"I know a nice place yeah Lilly you need to know something"

"What is it" Lilly said looking at the baby monitor which the TARDIS placed in each room

"When you were in labour you were scared plus being tied up well you body changed it took the closet thing and made you it"

"So I'm back to normal" Lilly asked

"No love Hope gave you more she gave you more life" Lilly smiled she knew what he was on about she got up and wrapped her arms around him he did the same and pulled her close.

"Love you so much I have a family" Lilly said

"You do and you will always will"

Lilly held on a bit longer the doctor smiled glad to have her back Kim gently walked in and smiled they both had fallen asleep Kim picked up a blanket and wrapped it around them.

She left and joined jack back in the control room he looked and smiled seeing his wife they were resting in the time vortex Kim smiled back.

"They are asleep in the kitchen" Kim said

"Aww well they are parents come on Mrs. Harkness I think it time we go to bed now" Jack said Kim nodded and took his hand.

The doctor woke up and saw Lilly still asleep on him he moved up and lifted her and took her to their room, once there he gently laid Lilly down and pulled the cover up over her he walked over to Hopes crib and smiled.

"My child my beautiful child sleeps and rest"

He walked back over and climbed in next to Lilly he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

Xxx

Deep in space a hood man smiled at the screen that was blinking at him.

"The child born master" a small blue man said

"Yes sleep for now, because I'm coming and a child and girl will be mine" his voice sinister "sleep time lord and wolf soon it will be your last"


	32. Chapter 32

1 month later

Jack and Kim were soaking the last of the sun rays as the doctor was coming to get them they had a wonderful honeymoon most of it was spent in the hotel room Kim smiled and rolled over to look at jack.

"We got another hour left want some fun" Kim said with a grin jack winked and dragged her on top of him.

Xxx

Lilly sat on the floor with hope watching the doctor fixing the TARDIS hope was clapping she was started to crawl and say a threw words the doctor laughed as he finished he came back up and smiled hope moved out of Lilly lap and crawled over to the doctor.

"look like she wants you" Lilly said as hope looked up at the doctor her eyes sparkling the doctor picked her up and placed her on his hip and looked at Lilly who pulled a lever and smiled as hope got hold of the doctor sonic screwdriver and shoved it in her mouth.

"No bad girl that's not a toy" the doctor said taking it from his daughter Lilly laughed.

"You show it to her she bound to think it's a toy" Lilly said putting her hands on her hips "now come on Kim and jack are waiting for us"

The doctor smiled and walked around the TARDIS landed Lilly grabbed hopes baby carrier and placed her inside and walked out it was beautiful Lilly could see why the doctor chose this place.

Kim and jack spotted the doctor and Lilly and ran up to them and smiled Lilly was linking arms with the doctor.

"Well hello love brides" the doctor said with a smile

"Hello aww hello sweetie looked at you all big and grown up" Kim said looking at hope who was safely strapped to Lilly chest

"Bi" hope said

Kim laughed and looked at Lilly and the doctor who were looking at their daughter and smiling

"Right then shall we go" Jack said

Lilly smiled and walked back in to the TARDIS Kim followed and watched as Lilly placed hope on to the floor, hope sat there clapping her hands.

"Ma ma da" hope said

"Aww that's so cute" Jack said behind Kim "can you say jack"

"No"

"jack leave her" the doctor warned he looked over to Lilly who wobbled before falling over hope cried Kim pick her up as the doctor went to check Lilly "alright Lilly can you hear me"

Lilly squeezed the doctor hand before falling again the doctor sat her up and kissed her

"She alright it just tiredness" the doctor said.

"We'll take her won't we" Kim asked jack, he nodded

"Thanks she should be up in an hour or two" the Doctor said before yawning himself

The doctor picked Lilly up and walked towards their bedroom and shut the door.

"Look happy jack what could possible go wrong" Kim said


	33. Chapter 33

Jack just looked at Kim then to Hope he smiled and took Hope off Kim and span her around, jack looked at hope and saw allot of the doctor and Lilly in her, Hope laughed and clapped her hands. Jack put Hope down on the glass floor and looked at Kim.

"Yeah your right" Jack said

Hope crawled away laughing she found her farther sonic screwdriver and picked it off before crawling away again she knocked over a threw of her toys and left the control room.

Jack was about to pick Hope back up when he noticed she wasn't there he looked around and saw Kim looked around too hoping to find Hope.

"Where could have she got too" Jack said

"I don't now but not far" Kim said

Hope sat in the corridor and looked round she then started to cry Kim heard and ran and got her picking the child.

"There you are" Kim said comforting Hope

"Da" she spoke

"No da honey Kim ok"

"No da" she said again and made a noise jack caught them up and looked at hope and Kim then noticed the Doctor Screw driver he picked it up and Hope went after it

"No not a toy"

Hope looked at them and then settled down.

2 hours later

Kim ducked as Hope threw her bowl at her, it hadn't gone well first they lost her then they found her then she draw on jack now they had problems feeding her she wasn't eating her food they tried mash sewed, milk, crusted but nothing Kim sighed jack hid behind her.

"You in charge of a secret team that deals with alien threats and your sacred of a child" Kim half shouted.

"She worse" jack said

Hope sat in her highchair she looked at the two people in front of her she wanted her mum and dad she started to cry.

"No sweethearts look it ok" Kim said trying to calm the child down

This time Hope hit Kim with her food jack held in his laughter Hope just sat there then she looked towards the door and smiled.

"Ma da" she squalled

"Hay honey you need your nap now come on" Kim looked to see Lilly walk in the doctor behind her.

Lilly picked her up and gave her a hug Lilly giggled the doctor kissed her then watched as she fell asleep against Lilly, she walked off.

"So how did it go" the doctor asked as he faced them then laughed

"She evil" jack said the doctor looked at him as he started to clear up.

"really Jack a 4 month child is evil she has fruit for lunch it written on the cup bored and jack look in the mirror"

Jack left and went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror on jacks head was scribbled _No ove _jack walked back in and grabbed a cloth Kim was still picking food out her hair the doctor was headed for a cupboard Kim and jack looked up as he opened it and all toys and bits and bobs fell out on the doctor.

"Jack, Kim"

"Got to" Kim said slipping out the room but was caught by Lilly.


	34. Chapter 34

Lilly stood and looked at the doctor as he tasted the sand Hope clapped her hands.

"No" Lilly said then point to the doctor "for the love of all things eating sand not a good thing to teach a child"

Kim and jack were still in Lilly bad books but they couldn't help but laugh at this jack was holding Hope as they took it in turns they had been on the plant of shone for three days a distress signal had altered the time travels to the planet.

"Yeah well ok good point now shh trying to think" the doctor said

Lilly stood there and looked out at the land she was tired and she had this nagging sensation the doctor started to pace Lilly closed her eyes that's when she felt the doctor hand in hers

"Come on I found a village" the doctor said.

The village was small and children were running around Lilly took Hope off jack and hugged her close not because she thought the people were a threat it was what to come.

Xxx

"There here master" the blue man said

"Wait until the girl and child are alone then take them" the hood man said "it time we played"

Xxx

A kind couple took the time travellers in and said they could stay as long they want Kim and jack had one room while the doctor and Lilly had the sofa.

Hope was crying Lilly was gently walking her around the doctor watched Hope don't want her dad she wanted her mum.

"Walk might calm the child" nana said "use pram in cupboard"

"Thank you" Lilly said

"Want me to come with love" the doctor asked

"No love you get some rest" Lilly said kissing him the doctor kissed back.

The walk was going well Hope had stopped crying and Lilly smiled she heard a noise behind her she turned round and saw nothing she kept walking about to head back to the house when she felted someone grab her they covered her mouth to stop her from screaming.

"Restrain her" a sinister voice said

Lilly tired to kick and punch to get free she felt cold metal on the wrist and a gag shoved in her mouth she was still being held Lilly still tired to kick still she saw a hood man pick up hope Lilly tired to move forwarded.

"Drug her then take her to the van" he said

Lilly tried to break free but failed she felt the needle piece the skin then the darkness take over. The men placed Lilly in the van the hood man climbed in the front holding Hope he glanced back at Lilly and smiled.

Xxx

The Doctor woke up and found no Lilly or hope he saw jack and Kim looking up as he entered the room.

"Mummy and baby still asleep" nana asked

"No I thought they were"

"Doctor" Kim asked

"they didn't come back" the doctor said heading for the door Kim and jack followed "please no" the doctor spotted the pram he ran up to it and noticed no Hope no Lilly all was left was a piece of paper he picked it up and looked at before sinking to his knees jack came up next to him and took the paper off him he gasp.

_The time lord and the wolf want shall we play one shall live and shall die_

Kim looked at the piece of paper and felt tears come to her eyes.

Xxx

Lilly stride and felt the jolt of the road she sat up and looked she felt her heart sink she sat up to find herself being pushed back down another needle priced her skin.


	35. Chapter 35

Lilly woke up and sat up and heard the sound of chains she looked round quickly she couldn't see much there was too much darkness Lilly felt her heart sink she couldn't see hope she stood up and feel back down she then felt the cold metal on her ankle her mind was blank she couldn't remember how she got here, her breathing raped tears fell down her cheeks Lilly tired to stand again this time succeed she began to walk around to see how far her chins went. Lilly let out a scream hoping to be heard tears still flowing down her cheeks.

The door swung open and a man stood in front of her he was holding hope Lilly looked at him and went to grab her daughter of him he moved back and smiled light all of the sudden streamed around the room, the man came back in followed by two people one held a chair and the other handcuffs, Lilly was shoved in the chair her arms yank behind her and the cuffs on she looked at the man who was holding her child, the man had jet black hair pale skin and big red eyes.

Another chair was brought in and he sat and just watched Lilly, hope was fast asleep on his shoulder Lilly tried to move forwarded but was restrained, the man smiled the other men stayed and watched Lilly, Lilly felt shaky she hated people staring at her for too long her hair was falling in her face, the man waved the other men away the door slammed shut Lilly jump, the man laughed and moved hope so he could clap the door opened again this time a women entered and took Lilly daughter she looked at Lilly and then looked at Hope the door slammed shut again.

"Well hello" the voice was deep

Lilly just looked at him but her eyes kept going to the door where hope was taken the man step forwarded and grabbed Lilly face and made her look at him.

"Where my daughter" Lilly asked

"Safe now you dear girl" the voice was deeper his eyes lighten

"I WANT TO SEE MY DAUGHTER" Lilly shouted the man slapped her Lilly hissed in pain and tasted blood tears flowed again.

"Shh in time I need to ask some questions first" the man said

Lilly just nodded the man sat down and looked at her he scrapped his chair closer and smiled Lilly looked away her hair moving further in her face the man moved her hair.

"How much do you love you daughter" he asked

"I love her very much I do anything for her" Lilly said

The man nodded looking Lilly up and down Lilly tired to move back the man just smiled.

"Anything really that's good to know girl" the man deep voice said he touched Lilly face again looking at the buries he left.

The man got up and walked around her stood at the back of the chair and put his hands on either side of Lilly's shoulder Lilly breathing hitched at the touch the man let out a chuckle and gently bent down and sniffed her hair.

"GET OFF ME" Lilly shout the man stirghen up "I WANT MY DAUGHTER"

"SHUT IT" the man shouted and hit her again

Lilly looked at him and felt the blood trickle to the floor she look at it then to the door the man moved round so that he was in front of her, he knelled down and grabbed Lilly face and forced her to look at him he smiled.

"Listen now you behave and I will let you see your daughter but one foot out a line and I'll do worse to you, do I make myself clear"

Lilly nodded and lent back in the chair her arms hurting for being in the same position for too long the man got up and walked back behind her he uncuffed her and watched as Lilly rubbed her wrists he walked back round and grabbed one of wrist and made her stand he laughed as Lilly hissed in pain.

"Right food for you" the man said

Lilly looked at him her eyes wide as he dragged her to the door she felt the chain around her ankle go, Lilly was dragged out into the corridor and down into a large room she was placed in another chair with a table a plate was shoved in front of her.

"Eat" the man said looking at Lilly

Lilly picked up the spoon and took a some of the food she felt sick then she heard a baby cry she got up and headed to the door to find her pinned against the wall the man had a sick smile.

"THAT'S MY CHILD" Lilly shouted

"Did I say you could move no" the man said then a bright light appeared and he was thrown across the room he got up and smiled "oh the wolf protects now"

"MY CHILD NEEDS ME" Lilly shouted trying to move put guards had guns at her

The man walked up to her and looked at her he smiled before picking up a small bracelet and clipping it on to Lilly wrist.

"That should stop the wolf"

"I want to see hope" Lilly said

"Ohh I don't think so you've been a bad girl"

Lilly looked at him and shook her head and then fell to the floor she could still hear hope it hurt her not being able to do anything.

"Master the child is distressed" a blue man said he then looked at Lilly and gave her a sad smile.

"I'll be there soon just dealing with mummy"

Lilly looked at him and lunged at him she heard the clicks of guns but didn't care the man grabbed her arm and twisted it.

"No my dear girl" he paused "I think it time for you to go back to your room"

Lilly was dragged back to her room her heart breaking as she heard hope cry and she couldn't do anything about it.

Lilly was flung in to the room the man walked in and chained her again and gently kissed her on the forehead.

"My name is Dom" with that he shut the door

Lilly looked and felt her heart sink lower tears flowed more and she curled up thinking to herself please come doctor please come.


	36. Chapter 36

**i want to say a big thank you to all that have reviewed on the story and one big thankyou to AngelsOnTheMoon98 for helping me with the story i do recomend her story When I met the Doctor it a brillant story well here's the next chapter**

* * *

><p>The doctor made it back to the TARDIS ignoring jack and Kim shouting to him to stop and think, jack stopped and shut the door he could see the doctor shaking. Kim had tears slipping down her face, the TARDIS felt bigger Jack walk over to Kim and hugged her Kim buried her face into his chest.<p>

The doctor looked at jack and Kim then back down at the control tears were slipping down his face he had to find them, he banged his fists down and finally let the tears incufe him Kim looked up at the time lord and walked over to him and hug him.

"Will find them" Kim gently said

The doctor nodded just wanting his family back Lilly and hope he sighed as he punched in some currents he knew he had to find them but he hoped he wasn't late just this once he wasn't late.

Jack and Kim went to bed they sat up and could hear the doctor sobbing they all knew they had no leads nothing to go on they just had to wait until the game began.

Xxx

Lilly felt tears in her eyes wanting the doctor here telling her that it was going to be all ok but this time Lilly knew it was harder she knew that it was a game she could still here hope cry she closed her eyes and hoped it was all a dream.

Xxx

The doctor walked around a message came threw he stood and looked he smiled to himself then set to work the game was in motion and he was ready to play it.

The landed in a small filed the grass was blue the sky green the doctor walked out followed by jack and Kim.

"Be careful the Game in motion" the doctor warned them

Two hood figures arrived and looked at the doctor they moved around and the doctor did the same waiting for their move.

"Where my child" the doctor asked his voice low

"In due time we have a game here then you will move" one o the hood people said.

They distempered then a grid appeared the doctor studied it then looked around Kim and jack just watched the doctor as he placed on foot on the grid then turned and looked at the two Harkness.

"Right it game of chance you need to follow my moves then we get the next set of cordons" the doctor said

Kim nodded and walked to the grid and got on the same grid square as the doctor jack followed to.

Xxx

Lilly looked at the screen she could see the doctor Kim and jack her heart raced as she watched them play Dom was holding hope which made her uneasy again she found herself chained to a chair.

"He doing well" Dom said

Lilly just nodded not taking her eyes off the screen she heard hope say da and Lilly then couldn't hold it back the last three weeks was the same moved to another room and then Dom would hold hope and not let Lilly hold her.

"Please let me hold her"

"No girl not right now"

Xxx

The doctor was doing well they had three squares left to finish the grid it was easy then the doctor thought this is the first level it always easy.

"Right so three squares as we leant Jack that if we step on the wrong one we get shot so which is it" the doctor said.

Kim just shook her head then remembered the sequence they started on the red then orange then yellow then green Kim laughed before jumping ob blue the doctor look at her

"It the rainbow colours of an earth rainbow" Kim said the doctor followed her

They finished the grid and the hood men appeared they held a pike of paper to him the doctor took it and looked.

"You child and girl are safe" they said

Xxx

Lilly gave a smile as the doctor complete the grid Dom just looked at her she was bruised from being slapped.

"Hour that's it and I'll be here" Dom said "uncuffed her"

Lilly quickly got up and took her daughter back hope, hope quickly wrapped her small arms around her mum and snuggled in, Lilly smiled and span her around hope giggled Dom just watched the scene he thought this is better.

"Stor" hope said

"Want a story" Lilly asked sitting on the floor with her daughter hope nodded

"Alright then there once was a man and he travels the stars looking after them saving them then he found a girl and saved her he protected her for years then they fell in love their love made them a child and the one thing he love more than the stars is his family"

"Da" hope said

"Yes honey dad and he never truly leave you"


	37. Chapter 37

The doctor stood on a beach this time Kim and Jack behind him they were staring at a huge cube the two hood people stood in front of it and stared at the doctor the doctor smiled a bit this was level two. The doctor moved forwarded and looked at the cube.

"Find three stars and you win but find four black eyes you all die" they said as the distempered

"Another chance game" Jack said

The doctor just nodded and looked it up and down he lifted one flab and a star fell out he smiled Kim just shook her head and walked round these were too easy she thought then again they had no idea what was happen to hope and Lilly.

Xxx

Lilly was thrown to the floor she gasp out in pain, Dom stood over her and lifted her back up he then pinned her to the wall hope cried out as her mum was being beaten Lilly felt tears roll down her cheeks blood dripping to the floor.

"Please not in front of my child" Lilly gasp Dom nodded a small man came in and took hope out of the room he turned back to Lilly and contained

When Dom left the room he could still here Lilly crying he had blood in his hands

Xxx

The doctor was doing well in had two stars and one eye he smiled he was getting closer to his daughter and his Lilly Kim was watching him as he licked a box.

"I can see why Lilly hates you doing that" Kim said

"Well yes it not all good I guess right I'll stop once I got them back" the doctor said as he pulled another star fell out he clapped and span round as the hood people returned and paced him the new location.

"In time you'll get there" they paused "then the real game will begin"

Xxx

Lilly lied down her body killing her the blood still dripping her breathing was slow Dom walked back in and stood over her.

"He won again but how much longer will you be alive"

Xxx

The doctor walked around the TARDIS looking at Jack and Kim he smiled a bit then his eyes showed sadness.

"We're winning doc" Jack said trying to make the doctor laugh

"Yeah but for how much longer"

**25 games later**

The doctor stood in the TARDIS badgering up Kim after the last game they all left that game with cuts and bruises Kim was sat on jack's lap after the doctor finished he walked away and sat down they were all tired and had no sleep they now had the location of where Lilly and hope was but what game lied there worried him.

"Go to bed will go tomorrow" the doctor said

"You sure doc" Jack asked the doctor just nodded.

Xxx

Lilly was tired and broken her face was covered in dry blood she sat down to eat her body in pain the last month had been the worse not only Lilly was being beaten but Dom had hit hope she sat opposite Dom and ate in silence.

"You can put hope to bed tonight" he said as he looked at Lilly

"Thank you" her voice quite

After food Dom walked her to hope room, hope arms went out when she saw her mum Lilly smiled and picked her up inuring the pain in her body hope hugged her mum.

"Ma" hope said

"Babe you alright" Lilly asked gently rocking back and too

"Yah you"

"Mum alright, mum alright"

Hope fell asleep on her mum and Lilly just whished that doctor could be here as Lilly laid her in her crib she saw the burse Dom left she felt sick.

Xxx

The doctor landed the TARDIS and walked out the corridor was dark Kim and jack followed there was an evil laugh that echoed around them Kim shrived and watched as the doctor took a step forwarded the hood man were there.

"You now have a choice your daughter or the girl"

The doctor just looked at them anger filling him up.

"HOW AM I GOING TO CHOOSE I LOVE THEM THEY ARE MY FAIMLY" the doctor shouted then a babies cry filled the corridor the doctor felt his hearts stop then an ear pacing scream filled as well.

"Doctor" Kim said

"Split up"

Xxx

Lilly felt the knife drag down her arm the blood dripping down she let out a scream Dom just smiled.

"He here" Dom said before he bit her that what Lilly learnt was that he hand fangs Lilly let out another scream before falling to the floor she quickly put her plan into action she got up and kicked him before running for her life she knew where Hope was she heard Dom behind her she quickly ran into a room and looked around and saw a clock she put in and pulled the hood over her head.

"Have you seen the girl" Dom asked as he entered the room

"No master"

Xxx

The doctor ran to where his daughter was crying only to find the room empty he tried again he kept running around despitly trying to help his child.

He heard someone running he thought they might be chase jack and Kim so he ignored it and carried on looking.

Xxx

Lilly ran like made trying to find hope that's all she wanted was hope and her doctor she ran in to a room and saw hope her crying had stopped as Lilly took her hood down and picked her up, at that point the doctor ran in.

"Lilly" he said as he moved closer Kim and jack walked in and saw Lilly, hope and the doctor in a tight hug.

"Oh this is nice family back together but one shall still die" Dom said Lilly put hope down and turned and faced Dom so did the doctor Dom raised a gun.

A gun shout rang out screams rang threw the air hope started to cry blood pooled to the floor a body fell with a fud tears pricked eyes.


	38. Chapter 38

Kim quickly picked up hope and turned her away from the scene Jack brought out his gun and shout Dom blood still dripped to the floor jack quickly took Kim and hope further away from the scene tears flooded their faces the doctor looked down at Lilly her skin turning pale. The doctor acted quickly and lifted her up and carried her out of the room he broke out into a run back to the TRADIS Kim and Jack followed Kim keep Hope face hidden, the doctor lied her down on the floor and quickly set the TARDIS to a hospital.

"Come on Lilly stay with me" the doctor said

The TARDIS landed and the doctor quickly picked her back up and ran out to the busy hospital he had taken her to star light hospital the best hospital in the universe nurse ran quickly to add him and took Lilly off him, lily was placed on a trolley and was wheeled away Kim and jack watched the doctor turned and took hope off Kim and kissed her.

Lilly was rushed into surgery her life slowly slipping away her eyes closing they attached the hart monitor and it started to beep blood still dripped to the floor her heart slowed and her eyes closed and she went into the darkness.

The doctor was holding hope close keeping her calm they were all sitting in the waiting room waiting for news hope crying was now a small whimper the doctor rubbed her back keeping her safe hope looked into her dad's eyes she smiled weakly and gripped tighter never wanted to let go.

"Shh it alright daddy here I'm not going anywhere" the Doctor said

Kim and jack sat close together hugging each other keeping each other safe Kim still had tears down her cheeks they watched the doctor with his daughter everything replaying in her head she closed her eyes jack held her close, his mind going back like Kim's he sighed then looked at the doctor hope was still gripping on the doctor jack guessed she was trying to make sure her dad was real.

The doctors and nurse were still working on Lilly they sighed and work harder they clipped the bracelet off and were amazed to see her skin glow before it settled down her heart rate raised then dropped again.

The doctor felt his daughter steady breath as she fell asleep the doctor moved her a bit to get comfy he smiled a bit she was like her mother. The nurse was watching them and smiled seeing the supportive family.

The doctor managed to remove his jacket and covered her daughter to keep it warm the doctor smiled remembering the good times with Lilly.

_The doctor walked along the hall away and heard music he walked into the consul room and saw Lilly dancing he smiled and watched her spinning around he stood longer and hearing her sing he clapped and Lilly stopped and looked at him before dragging him down to join her the doctor automatable span her and moved around._

"_Someone is happy" the doctor said _

"_I'm all ways happy you know that" Lilly said as the doctor dipped her _

_The music finished the doctor smiled before kissing her Lilly kissed back when they broke they lent their foreheads tighter and smiled at each other before kissing again._

"_Love you" the doctor said_

"_Love you more" Lilly said with a smile _

"_really" the doctor said with a smirk Lilly moved back getting ready to run Lilly ran as fast as she could but the doctor easily caught her up he span her around and so she was facing him they laughed _

The doctor smiled just a little hoping he could do that again soon he stood up with Hope and moved round so he could stretch his legs.

Kim kept looking at the clock then back to the doctor she got up and walked over to him, the doctor smiled and the his back on Hope who was still fast asleep, the doctor took Kim into a small hug she accepted.

"Do you want me to take Hope" Kim asked

"No it alright"

The doctors finished up before and looked at the girl on the table it wasn't much they could do they moved her to a room so she could recover they done all that they could it was all up to her, one of the doctor walked to the waiting room and went to tell the people the news.

The door to the waiting room door opened and a doctor step in the three people looked at him he smiled.

"She alright it up to her now"

"Thank god can we see her" the doctor asked

"Yes you can"

They followed the doctor to Lilly room as the entered they saw Lilly she was pale white her chest was steady like she was asleep but they all knew she was fighting for her life her heart beat was still low wires were all around her she face cleaned from the blood that was once there the doctor walked slowly in and looked his heart skipped a beat seeing her alive, Kim walked in and just looked at her best friend lying there.

"Will bring a crib in for the child"

The doctor lifted the room so the three people could be alone with their friend Kim just looked and remembered the first time her and Lilly met.

_Kim walked down the hall of the college and looked at her map she decide to take two courses one was Horse ridding and caring and the other a science course people were pushing past her in a rush to get class, the she bump into a girl._

"_Oh sorry lost" she said her hair long and brown_

"_Oh that alright I'm lusted I guess you are too" Kim said _

"_Yeah looking for science block oh I'm Lilly smith"_

"_Hi Kim Bennett me too I found my dorm 10 minutes late so missed my roommate and now I'm late again" _

"_Ha I was early for that now I'm late what dorm are you in?" Lilly asked_

"_6a now ware's B block"_

"_Me too well hello roommate I don't know let's stick tighter"_

A nurse walked in with a crib and the doctor placed Hope down and for the first time saw the burse on Hope cheek he felt angry and sorrow he gently placed a kiss and walked and sat down next to Lilly and gently stroked her face she was cold the doctor gently rest his forehead against hers and felt her sallow breath on his skin, he took her hand and held it in his.

Jack and Kim sat on the other side of the bed jack thought back of the day he faintly found out what happened if Lilly had too much caffeine.

_Lilly was jumping up down and spinning around on the spot the doctor just watched her with a puzzling look on his face Jack was watching at a safe distance Lilly the started to speak really fast than ran off_

"_Someone spiked her drink" Kim said _

"_With what" the doctor asked as he rubbed his head._

"_Coffee"_

"_God help us" the doctor said as the heard Lilly laugh from somewhere deep in the TARDIS._

"_JACK" Kim and the doctor shouted_

_Kim was chasseing was jack trying to find him to ask why he spiked Lilly's tea while the doctor was trying to calm Lilly down._

Jack let out a laugh as he remembered Kim smiled they knew it would be in time before Lilly could wake up.

**3 days later**

Kim was sitting holding hope as the doctor went for a shower Jack left to get changed Hope just stared at her mum her dad gave her the sonic to hold which meant he was coming back Hope hated if she couldn't see her mum or dad Lilly was getting better she was still asleep but she had bit more colour in her cheeks.

"Da" Hope clapped her hand as the doctor walked back in

"Hope" the doctor said he picked her up and spans her around

The Doctor then looked at Lilly all was left was the heart monitor the doctor smiled at that he held his daughter close.

Xxx

Lilly found she back in the forest the wolf walked up to her and sat down Lilly looked at the wolf before joining her on the floor.

"You were brave" the wolf said.

"I was scared I was striped" Lilly replied

"No you saved you friend"

_Lilly looked at the gun point at Kim just as Dom pulled the trigger she pushed Kim out the way._

"You need to wake up look after you family they miss you so much" the wolf said

"I'm scared"

"Don't be they will help"

Xxx

The doctor took Lilly hand hope sat on his lap drawing with one hand while the other was holding on to her dad who was fast asleep like Kim and jack which hope now called them aunty and uncle.

Lilly eyes opened and she saw her daughter she smiled hope turned and looked and saw her mum she tugged at her dad sleeves all he did was mummer in his sleep Lilly squeezed the doctor hand the doctor eyes opened to see Lilly deep brown eyes he smiled.

"Hello" Lilly said her voice dry

"Hello" the doctor said

Hope moved so she could get a better look at her mum Lilly smiled the doctor and moved to kiss her; hope giggled and clapped her hands.

"hello sweetheart want a kiss too" Lilly asked Hope nodded the doctor moved hope so she was sitting on the bed she clawed up and kissed her mum Lilly winced and Hope looked at her "Mum just sore"

"I'll go tell the doctor you're up that's weird to say" the doctor said kissing Lilly before leaving the room

Hope looked at her mum and gently hugged her Lilly smiled the she spotted jack and Kim sleeping she smiled, the doctor walked back in followed by another doctor he smiled.

"Well hello miss smith"

"Hello" Lilly said

"It nice to see you wake well you can sit up we will see how you walk in a few days" Lilly nodded.

Kim woke up when she heard the door close she then looked to see a wide awake Lilly she jumped up wakening jack up in the process he looked and noticed Lilly too.

"Well hello Lilly girl we missed you" Jack said

"Missed you to" Lilly said

"Thanks" Kim said "I mean you saved my life"

"It ok Kim hmm hunger"

The doctor laughed just glad that he had Lilly back hope was showing her mum the pictures she drew Lilly was smiling jack left to get food for all of them, Lilly was looking at hope glad that she was safe the doctor watched and took her hand.

"We're safe love we're safe" the doctor said

Lilly nodded and kissed her daughter's head Hope smiled the yawned Lilly smiled and brought her close.

Jack came back with sandwiches Lilly smiled and took her's Hope lifted her hands Lilly gave her half of her sandwich the doctor watched Lilly he felt like it was his fault a bit but he would never leave them he sighed.

Jack and Kim left to go to sleep in the TARDIS the doctor had put hope in her crib so it was just the doctor and Lilly up the doctor lied on the bed with Lilly he held her close and stroke her hair.

"Are you alright love" the doctor asked

"Me never better just glad your back" Lilly said the doctor kissed her head Lilly looked at him and kissed him.

They layer there like that for seven minutes before the doctor moved Lilly looked at him and he smiled.

"Lilly will you marry me" the doctor asked

Lilly just looked at him and nodded the doctor kissed her and Lilly kissed him back.


	39. Chapter 39

Lilly was doing well she was up and walking in four days Hope copied her and started to walk the Doctor grabbed a camera and videoed it soon Lilly and Hope were walking really well, Lilly was discharged with pain meds Hope was sitting on the floor of the TARDIS clapping as she saw her mum enter she got up and toddled over to her and wrapped her arms around her mum's legs.

Kim walked in behind and smiled at the scene, Jack walked in next and saw the Doctor walking around he had a big grin he walked over and pick up Hope and brought Lilly in for a hug and kissed her, Lilly smiled and took Hope and walked up the stairs to get changed the doctor promised then a nice relaxing beach and shopping planet, Kim followed to get Hope push chair ready.

The Doctor watched Jack as he sat down he looked straight at the Doctor, the Doctor moved awaked not likening the way he was being watched, Jack smiled as the Doctor moved away from him he knew something was up but not sure what it was.

Lilly returned dressed in a blue summer dress and a white Cardin the Doctor knew why it was to hid her scare he then looked at his daughter who was wearing a pink dress and sandals with a hat the Doctor smiled and took Hope off Lilly and hugged.

"Don't you two look beautiful" the Doctor said

"Well thanks you do to" Lilly said Kim came down with the push chair the Doctor placed Hope in the push chair and strapped her in.

Once they had left the TARDIS the warmth of the planet was lovely Lilly smiled and took the push chair she wheeled Hope around the Doctor had given Kim and Lilly a black credit card with unlimited credit so the girl's could go shopping.

"Meet back at the TARDIS in 3 hours then will go to the beach" the Doctor said givening Lilly a kiss and Hope.

Lilly was leaning on the push chair watching Kim looking at cloths Hope was smiling and clapping her hands as Kim showed clothes to them Hope had a few new words and was happy with herself.

"Right well I take these then" Kim said

"They are beutiful on you and I think someone arrears" Lilly said as Hope had a big smile on her face "how about we get something for you hay"

"Yes lease" Hope said then she smiled it was like the doctor's smile.

Jack was looking at a few shops but wasn't really looking at anything he was still trying to figure out the Doctor and Lilly thing.

Hope had fallen in love with rabbit and Lilly laughed as she brought it for her the women smiled as Hope hugged it and wasn't go to let go anytime soon.

They all met back at the TARDIS the girl load down with bags the Doctor smiled and glad to see them he looked down at his daughter who was holding a rabbit the Doctor smiled and bent down.

"So who's this" the Doctor as he brought her up so he could hug her

"Floppy" Hope said make it kiss the Doctor Lilly smiled as she dropped the bags in.

The Doctor was building a sandcastle with Hope Jack and Kim wondered off somewhere Lilly was sitting watching them she smiled she was glad to be back with her family she joined them and Hope smiled floppy the rabbit was sitting in the castle Lilly smiled.

"Nap" Hope said

Lilly nodded picking her up and walking back to the towel the doctor picked up floppy and followed her up Lilly lied her on the towel and doctor put floppy next to her.

Once back on the TARDIS Lilly was cooking for everyone Kim was feeding Hope who never let floppy out of her sight when jack asked why she told him safe, Lilly almost felt heart broken

Jack watched the couple knowing something was up but not sure what it was they sat down and eat the Doctor had a big smirk and Lilly was smiling.

"We got news" Lilly said

"I asked Lilly to marry me" the Doctor

Jack let out a laugh and watched his wife go into shock and then got up and hugs Lilly who returned it.

"Well Doc" Jack faintly said

"What I want Lilly to be mine" Lilly poke him "what?"

"I'm not a thing I am human" Jack and Kim looked at her "ok kind of"

"I'm just happy for you" Kim said.

_Dom stood there with the knife he hovered over Lilly and dragged her up he kicked and punished her Lilly let out a scream as the pain flood her body soon the image changed then she remembered the gun Hope cry._

Lilly sat up and gasped she felt the Doctor move she got out of bed and left the room she stole a glance at her daughter sound asleep thumb in her mouth and floppy next to her she left the room, Lilly headed to the bathroom she turned on the light and turned to look in the mirror she took of her Pj top and looked at the scare that ran from her chest down she sunk to the floor and felt tears

The Doctor woke up and found Lilly gone he got up and went to look for her, Lilly just kept looking at herself she then felt warm arms around her she turned and looked at the source when she saw it was the Doctor she buried her head in his chest the Doctor held her close and rubbed her.

"Shh it alright" the Doctor said

"It hurt I still see him" Lilly sobbed the Doctor held her tighter

"He Gone and he not coming back alright"

Lilly nodded and lifted her head to look at the Doctor he smiled and kissed her Lilly kissed him back.

"We're getting married" Lilly mummer

"Yes we are love"


	40. Chapter 40

Hope was sitting in the consul room, her dad was fixing the TARDIS she could see him through the glass floor her dad looked up and waved to her. Hope mum was in the kitchen cooking Hope stood up and wobbled a bit her dad watched her carefully before going back to his work, she gently climb the stairs and head off to her mum.

Lilly was busy she decide to cook for everyone she had her hair tied back and was cutting up the vegetables everything was getting back to normal, Hope walked into the warm kitchen and sat down she clapped her which made her mum turn round and smile.

"Hi sweetie you ok" her mum asked.

"Yep" hope said her voice happy

Lilly picked her up and placed her in her highchair and past her a spoon and bowl Hope smiled and started to mix the cake mix she gusseted Hope loved cooking with her mum she watched as she mixed.

After Hope had finished her mum lifted her up and placed her back down Hope smiled and walked off she pick up her rabbit and head off to find her Aunty and Uncle she walked further into the TARDIS looking for them, Hop found jack and Kim in their room she stood by the door Kim spotted her.

"Well hello" Kim said as she picked her up

"Hi" hope said as she hugged Kim

"Have you been helping your mum" Jack asked as he saw the flour stains on her

"Yep" Hope said clapping

Kim and Jack smiled and brought her into a hug they loved Hope she was so much like her parents they moved over towards the bed and sat down Hope looked up at Kim and jack she loved them jack took floppy and made him dance Hope smiled.

"DINNER" Lilly shouted

Hope clapped her hand, Jack just smiled as Kim put the Hope down she walked out the door.

When they made it to the kitchen the smell was lovely of a roast dinner the doctor was already there helping plate up Hope walked up to her high chair and white to be put in Jack smiled and lifted her up and placed her in.

"Enjoy" Lilly said

Everyone dug in and they all start to laugh Hope dug in to even though most of it was on her face and hair that what made Hope happy to see her family together, seeing her mum and dad so happy seeing them kiss.

opH


	41. Chapter 41

"Doctor get your cute butt her now" Lilly snapped

The doctor entered the room and was met by an angry Lilly he looked at her the turned his eyes to the floor he really wished Hope was upright now.

"Yes lovely" the Doctor asked

"What did I say we weren't ever feeding Hope?" Lilly asked

"Fish fingers and custard" the Doctor said

"And what did you give her for lunch" Lilly asked crossing her arms

"Fish fingers and custard"

"Yes Doctor I know you love them but feeding them to a child and don't tell me she ask for them" Lilly said

The Doctor looked at his Lilly and pulled a pout Lilly shook her head the doctor moved closer so Lilly was back up against the wall, he moved down and kissed her Lilly moved her arms so they were around his neck the doctor placed his hand on her hip pulling her closer.

"Don't think you can get round by doing that" Lilly said out of breath

"Really you said get your cute butt in here" the doctor said kissing her again

"Yes because you have a cute butt but you're still in my bad books" Lilly said

The doctor just smiled and picked her up and left the room, the doctor walked straight past Kim and Jack and into their room the Doctor was glad Hope had her own room at that moment.

Xxx

Kim laughed then looked at Jack he smiled at her and took her hand moved her closer to him and they walked towards the kitchen and as Lilly called it the talk room, Kim sat down total confused jack put the kettle and made two cup of teas the Doctor re hid the coffee so only he and Kim knew where it was.

"Why are we here I thought we were going to the pool" Kim asked

"You have something on your mind" Jack said Kim looked at him and bit her lip "tell me"

"Jack you can't die and I will you don't grow old and I will what we are going to tell people" Kim said

"I know but I'll stay until the end" jack said

"Then you'll move on forget about me how I'm I supposed to live knowing that" Kim said

"I'll never forget you"

"How am I supposed to believe you" Kim said as she left the room Jack sighed and just stared at the empty space where his wife was.

Xxx

The Doctor smiled as they got dressed he then noticed Lilly was a little distracted he walked over to her and turned her to face him she smiled staring at the Doctor bare chest the doctor lifted her head so she was looking at his face.

"What up with you?" the Doctor asked

"Doctor what going to happen I mean I'm going to grow old and I'll die I don't want to leave you or hope" Lilly said

"oh love your silly can't you remember what I said the wolf extend you life span I mean god Lilly you going to me with me for a very long time if you want me" the doctor said bringing Lilly in for a hug.

"Of course I want you I said I'll marry you didn't I" Lilly said kissing him "by the way you're in my good book now"

The Doctor smiled and pushed her gently to the bed he smiled and joined her.

Xxx

Kim sat in their room she looked the door so her husband couldn't enter she felt tears prick her eyes, she knew she was going to grow old and Jack was going to be the same person she lied down and curled up just whishing she could spend forever with him.

Xxx

Jack sighed and he loved Kim very much and he wished she could spend forever with him, he saw Lilly pass the door dressed in a robe and holding Hope he sighed again then an idea hit him it only happen once but his blood he would have to ask the doctor if it was possible.

Xxx

Lilly knocked on Kim's door to tell her tea was ready she was still dressed in her robe Kim came out and smiled, as they headed to the kitchen the doctor and jack were having a hushed conversation hope was smiling.

Kim smiled back Hope and sat down Lilly finished plating up the food it was just a simple curry the Doctor and Jack joined them and tucked in Hope was enjoying her rice again getting in the mess.

"You had a fun afternoon" jack asked Lilly he noticed they both went bright red Jack chuckled

Hope clapped her hands as she finished her food the doctor smiled and picked her up so she was sitting on his lap Lilly grabbed floppy her faviote toy so she could cuddle, every one finished and they were setting out tomorrow's tea.

"So any ideas?" Lilly asked

Jack and Kim shook their they didn't mind what they ate as long as it was Lilly who cooked the doctor was think like Lilly hope watched them and clapped her hands and Lilly looked at her.

"Alright Hope what would you like" Lilly asked her daughter

"Fish fingers custard" Hope said

Lilly looked at the Doctor who went very, still Jack watched them and saw Lilly pick up her daughter and looked at her Hope had a big smile she then turned back to the Doctor.

"Doctor" Lilly said in a warning tone

"Yes love" the doctor looked at Lilly and smiled

opH


	42. Chapter 42

The Doctor was looking into Jack theory about his blood he was using Lilly's laptop so he didn't have to leave her nightmares still bad, it was possible to work but they both needed to agree to this he felt Lilly more in her sleep he looked at her before turning back to the screen he kept looking it was a simple ceremony that he could easily do, Lilly sat up and rubbed her eyes before turning to look at the Doctor, the Doctor shut the lid of the computer and smiled at Lilly she smiled back at him.

"You alright love" the doctor asked putting the laptop down

"Yeah I'm fine just going to get a drink" Lilly said getting up "want anything?"

"Water please"

After Lilly left the doctor brought the laptop back up so he could continue reading it looked simple he would talk to Jack tomorrow about it, Lilly came back with a glass of water and tea he guessed then he spotted the jammie dodgers.

"Thanks love" the Doctor said as he took the pack of her

"Share" Lilly said get comfy again

The Doctor put the packet in-between them and wrapped his arm around her she smiled and rested her head on his chest.

"What were you looking at?" Lilly asked

"Something for Jack" the doctor said as he ate one of the Jammie dodges he felt Lilly steady breath he took away the mug from her and pulled the covers up and made her comfy.

In the morning Lilly and Kim was playing with Hope, the Doctor went to find Jack to tell him what he found out, jack was sitting in the kitchen/talking room the doctor walked in and sat opposite jack, jack looked up and smiled.

"What did you find out" Jack asked

"It is possible to give Kim a bit of your blood to make her immortal but we need to get her consent" the Doctor said jack nodded

"So I should discuss this with her" Jack said

"Yes Jack it simple and we can easily do it here on the TARDIS"

"Dada" Hope called as she walked in she had a piece of paper and the Doctor could see she was covered in glitter and paint the picked her up and sat on his lap.

"What have you got there pumpkin" the Doctor said

"pic for dada" Hope said as she passed him the paper the doctor looked at it he smiled he could make out the TARDIS and her mum and Jack "you ther" Hope said pointing to a figure with a huge blue glitter bow tie the doctor smiled and kissed his daughter on the head.

"Go back to mum and get a bath" the doctor said putting his daughter down her walked off

"How do you and Lilly do it I mean you've gone through so much and yet you just get on with it" Jack asked.

"Lilly still has her bad days a five of days ago I found her in the bathroom looking at her scar and she was upset and two days ago she wouldn't let me hold Hope but she fine she knows I'm here and I'll keep her safe now go and speak to your wife while I'll go and spend some time with my family" the Doctor getting up he smiled at the picture his daughter did for him and walked out the room.

Jack smiled as he heard Hope and Lilly scream guessing the doctor jumped them, Kim walked in she smiled and went to the sink to fill up the kettle Jack watched her and smiled.

"There is a way you can be with me forever" Jack said Kim turned round and faced him

"How?" Kim asked

"It called a blood bound if I give you some of my blood then you'll be like me but we need your consent the Doctor said it can be done here on the TARDIS"

"Alright" Kim said

"So what do you think" Jack asked Kim just looked at him and walked over to him.

"I said alright" Kim said as she kissed her husband jack put his arms around her and pulled her to his lap.

Lilly and Hope walked in Jack and Kim watched them as they climb into one of the cupboards the doctor followed in and looked around he had a big smile.

"Have you seen Lilly or Hope we're playing hid and seek" the doctor said both Kim and jack shook their heads the cupboard burst open.

"Run hope before he catches you" Lilly said

Hope ran straight past her dad Lilly went to do the same but the Doctor caught her around the waist and held he span her around Lilly laughed Kim and jack just watched as the Doctor dragged Lilly out the room.

Xxx

After tea Lilly had gone to put Hope to bed and get her ready as well, Kim and jack looked at the doctor as he cleared the Table.

"I said yes" Kim said the Doctor nodded "but you already knew that"

"Yep and good well will do after Hope birthday ok" the Doctor said

"That's fine when is Hope birthday and were" Jack asked

"Cardiff and in two days" Lilly said reentering with a tired looking Hope "she went a kiss off everyone"

They all nodded and kissed Hope good night.

Xxx

Kim and Jack were smiling and happily curled up toghter

"Forever with you can't wait" Kim said

"Me to love me too"


	43. Chapter 43

Hope was calling out the Doctor smiled then he looked at Lilly who was already getting up the Doctor grabbed her and pulled back down to the bed.

"You rest today I'll handle today" the Doctor said

"Doctor are you sure I d"

"No you rest have a relaxing day I'll handle everything"

Lilly nodded and lied back down she felt glad that she gets a bit more sleep she heard the Doctor on the monitor she smiled and closed her eyes.

Xxx

The Doctor walked in to his daughter room Hope smiled then looked a little confused she was used to her mum getting her up her dad picked her up and walked out towards the kitchen Hope watched as she entered her mum wasn't there.

"Mummy have a day to herself" the doctor told her as he put her in the high chair

The Doctor then turned round and opened the cupboard how hard could it be Lilly did it all the time I couldn't be that hard he looked and grabbed weatbix which he knew hope like well he hoped she would.

Hope titled her head at her dad as he made placed the bowl down she looked at the food in front of her and then back at her dad, Kim walked in and smiled the shook her head and picked up the bowl and moved it away.

"She Hate weatabits um what was it oh yeah banana and toast right sweetie" Kim asked hope clapped her hands.

"Oh thanks Kim" the Doctor said

"It alright where Lilly" Kim asked picking up the weatabits and eating them

"Giving her a day to relax I'm going to do all the whole hope thing" Kim laughed then look at Hope

"You be a good girl then for your daddy" Kim said "I'm going to see Lilly"

The Doctor smiled as Hope tuck into her prober breakfast next he thought was getting her dressed how hard could that be he thought.

Kim found Lilly in her room reading Kim knocked Lilly looked up and smiled and Kim joined her they both smiled.

"So the Doctor giving you a day off" Kim asked

"Yep so what can I do for you" Lilly asked as she put down her book

"You know Jack immortal while I could be"

"Too I know the Doctor should really delete his internet history" Lilly said smiling Kim laughed then hope ran past the door semi dressed the Doctor closely followed they both burst out laughing.

The Doctor chased Hope she really was like him all ways on the go, hope walked then stopped and looked up at Jack who smiled and picked her up then looked a fluted Doctor Jack laughed and passed her back.

"Is Lilly alright I mean she usually"

"Given her the day to relax"

"Right ok"

Hope just smiled at her dad who just glanced at her he heard Lilly behind him he quickly turned around, Hope clapped.

"You alright"

"Yeah we're fine aren't we" the Doctor said smiling at his daughter

"Ok call me if you need anything" Lilly walked back off and the doctor pulled over Lilly top

"There now was that hard" the Doctor said Hope just looked at him and smiled "come on then let play"

Hope clapped her hands and moved her arms around her dad, the Doctor smiled and walked back to her room the Doctor set his daughter down and joined her on the floor Hope smiled before toddling off to get her tea set.

Lilly was relaxing in the pool Kim joined her Jack walked in and sat by the pool edge and watched the two girls floating he looked at his wife and smiled knowing that they were going to be together for a very long time.

"So Lilly girl enjoying your day off" Jack asked

"Yes and no I love the fact the doctor said I need a day for me but it Hope you know what she like have everything done in order, I bet he didn't do the dress thing"

"Give him a chance what could possible go"

"Do not finish that sentence Harkness" Lilly said

"Ok, ok you can be scary sometimes you know"

The Doctor smiled apart from a little lunch accident everything went well until now he was standing in a knee deep mess kitchen he shook his head hoping that Lilly wouldn't see it he then felt some on wrap them self around him.

"It hard is in it" Lilly said

"A bit"

"Why do you think I let Hope go and see you or the love birds come on I'll help you" the doctor turned round and smiled

"Sorry"

"Don't be it was nice but I think we should both work together what about I teach you the dress thing and you teach me the nap song" Lilly said as they started to clean

"Deal" the doctor said

They finished and Lilly smiled she hugged the Doctor the doctor hugged her close than span her around, Lilly laughed she then looked at the book on the coniter the Doctor looked to.

"Cake recipes for her birthday cake it soon now" the Doctor said

"Brilliant a whole year God I can't believe it but she so like you"

Kim and jack were cuddled together and smiling in a couple of day they would be together forever they smiled as they heard Lilly laugh.


	44. Chapter 44

The Doctor smiled he Landed the TARDIS and grabbed some of the stuff Lilly was making some of the sandwiches Kim was with him helping set up and Jack was still asleep the Torchwood team met them outside Lilly old flat and started get it ready they agreed a 10 a clock start and 2 a clock finish so Jack and Kim could celebrate there wedding anervisy.

Owen was pumping up the balloons Gwen and tosh were hanging up the banner Kim was setting up a few games to play she felt a bit odd being in Cardiff with all that had happened Lilly joined them and placed some of the food down Owen smiled a Lilly but then spotted the scare Lilly jump when Owen caught her hand, she smiled and looked what he was doing.

"Explain in a minute doctor Owen going to help me bring the last of the food" Lilly said

"Ok"

When Owen entered the TARDIS he was amazed but quickly followed Lilly down towards the kitchen he stopped when Lilly did as she started to plate up more food.

"So what happened" Owen asked

"long story short me and Hope were kidnapped by a man we were kept for around 2 months I think anyway he beat me when the Doctor came I managed to get away the man wasn't happy was about to shoot Kim I pushed so I was shot" Lilly said

"Oh right well at least you're alright how little Hope is" Owen asked as he picked up two plates.

"She fine walking and running we have our fun"

"Cool"

Once everything was set up and Jack had finally joined them Lilly went to get Hope, everyone was waiting for them Andy joined them, when Lilly and hope entered the room they all smiled Hope just looked round.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" they all shouted

Hope clapped her hands and the Smiled Lilly put her down and smiled as she walked forwarded they all smiled as she walked to her dad, the Doctor picked her up and placed a party hat on her head.

They were all playing Games Hope took a likening to Owen and always stuck by him Lilly thought it was cute Jack was a little worried but the Doctor seemed happy and he disappeared along with Lilly in to the kitchen.

The Doctor brought out the cake Lilly smiled they arranged to make it like the TARDIS Lilly stuck on the candle the Doctor gave her a quick kiss before turning off the light and walking in.

"Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday too Hope happy birthday to you" they all sang

Hope clapped and blew out her candle Lilly smiled and cut her a piece she loved it soon the party died down as Hope fell asleep on Owen Lilly smiled before lifting her up and walking away to put her down.

Jack and Kim arranged to meet the Doctor in 10.00 to leave earth.

Jack dragged Kim away for a meal they we're both happy Kim and Jack tucked in and kept smiling at each other.

"Whole year"

"Yep a whole year" Kim said

After dinner they went back to Lilly flat Jack was shocked to see it changed from all the colourful boolens and banners to just a simple balloon and wine.

"They work fast" Jack said pulling Kim to him

"I know they do" Kim said kissing him jack smiled into the kiss.

Xxx

The Doctor and Lilly were sitting in their room, Lilly was reading a book and the Doctor was checking the last threw things for the blood ceremony when they heard a conation the doctor went to go and check and saw Jack pushing Kim along the hall way towards their room.

"Love birds" Lilly asked as the Doctor joined her again.

"Yep"


	45. Chapter 45

The doctor dropped off Lilly and Hope at the beach while Jack and Kim go through the blood bound they both thought it was a good Idea to get Hope away. The Doctor waved good bye to his family then turned to Jack and Kim who were smiling the doctor had everything ready he set the currants so they were floating in the vortex the Doctor walked down to the kitchen to collect them, when he got there he noticed they were dressed in their wedding wear they looked up and had great big smiles the Doctor smiled back.

They all walked towards the pool as that was the room Kim chose everything was set up two cups candles as room was in the darkness the Doctor was first to walk in first to get his spot the two Harkness followed and took their spot, the doctor let out a small chuckle.

"Right then ready?" the Doctor asked

"Yep" both Kim and Jack said at the same time.

"we here to take these two and make them whole with the man's blood who lives forever to the girl's who wants too we take the knife of life" the Doctor lifted the knife "and cut the man" the doctor sliced Jack skin and grabbed the glasses "as the blood fills the glass we look back on the life of the two"

The room filled with light showing Kim and Jack from there up to their down all of their loves to their hates room gently dimmed and the glass were filled the Doctor looked at the two he picked up the glasses and raised them high.

"The cups are full and their lives seen they stand as two but want to be one they now give their consent"

"I Do" Kim said

"I Do" jack said

"With their consent they now drink and become whole" the Doctor passed them the glasses they both downed it in one "with the blood gone and both together their mind and body one"

Jack and Kim faced each other and smiled Jack took his wife's hand and looked at her eyes

"As we both shall live as one I shall be yours" Jack said

"As long as your blood and you are with me I'll be yours forever" Kim said smiling

"As you both have claimed and be shall you be the same and be together for the rest of your life last thing now is to hug" the Doctor said

"Hug really Doc" jack said

"Yep well it was done by friends and family so yep hug sorry look just hug"

Kim hugged jack and jack hugged her there skin glowed and settled the doctor smiled and left the room.

Kim looked her husband feeling the best as she would get to live forever with him together Jack kissed her on the cheek before pushing her in to the pool Kim looked at him as he jumped in he swam over to her and kissed her Kim kissed back.

The Doctor smiled and made note not to go to the pool in the next hour and set the TARDIS to pick up Lilly and hope he was happy for Jack and Kim when the TARDIS landed he open the door and was met by an angry Lilly.

"I'm I late" the Doctor asked nerveless Lilly shook her head he noticed Hope looking guilty

"No Hope decide to be like daddy and decide to eat the sand" Lilly said

"All kids eat sand" the Doctor pointed out

"Yeah I know but then she licked a wall lap post and tasted the grass"

"Oh right um sorry" the doctor said Hope walked to her dad and looked at him the Doctor picked her up and set her on his hip.

"Shell" Hope said showing her dad a shell she found the Doctor smiled and looked at it

"It Lovely pumpkin but I think we need to talk about licking and eating things"

"Yam" Hope said

Lilly smiled as the Doctor was telling her not to copy daddy by eating or licking things innless told or it was food, later Lilly and Hope were in their PJ's and was picking up a book to read for bed Kim and Jack found them and smiled Lilly was now sitting crossed legged in the middle of the room and read the story, once Lilly left she turned to the two Harkness and smiled.

"How did it go?" Lilly asked.

"It went really well and I'm so happy" Kim said hugging Lilly

"Good I'm glad for you two well I'm off to find the Doctor see you two tomorrow" Lilly said hugging Jack.

Lilly found the Doctor in the console room sitting on the step Lilly joined him she rested her head on his shoulder and smiled the doctor looked at her.

"You alright" Lilly asked

"Yeah I thought I was in your bad books" the doctor said

Lilly lifted her head so she could look at him in his PJ's she smiled.

"you silly doctor you're in my good books it just she so like you and you talked to her so you got in my good book right away" Lilly said

"You know I love you right and we've been threw allot and I can't wait to marry you Lilly I can't wait for you to be my wife" the Doctor said bring Lilly in for a hug

"I know you love me, you were right we have been threw allot but you kept me going and I can't wait to marry you too and god I want you to be my husband and I love you and we have our little girl" Lilly said kissing him the doctor wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes out lovely little girl I love her and I can't wait we're a family and that's what I want"

"Well you got it now come on bed I want my comfy time lord" Lilly said

Kim was lying on Jack bare chest and smiled she was happy she got to stay with the man she loved forever.


	46. Chapter 46

Lilly stepped out of the TARDIS onto the lush planet surface she smiled as her daughter followed she looked at her mum and saw the smile on her face, Kim was next to walk out with Hope carrier she smiled at Lilly, Jack walked out and picked up Hope he said he would carry her last out was the Doctor he smiled as everyone was ready, the Doctor, Jack and Hope were in front Lilly and Kim were walking behind them. The plant was lovely and warm Hope was loving being attach to Jack Kim smiled then her hands went to her stomach Lilly noticed.

"You alright?" Lilly asked

"I think so Lilly how did you find out that you were pregnant" Kim asked the boys were too far ahead to hear

"The Doctor was showing me a few bit on the TARDIS including a scanner he scanned me and well that it really" Lilly said

"Do you know how to use the scanner?" Kim asked Lilly nodded

"I'll scan you tonight it the Doctor turn to put Hope to bed"

"Cheers"

The Doctor turned back to see Lilly and Kim walking behind them and smiled then he turned to his daughter who was looking around the Doctor smiled and noticed the girls had caught them up they were standing on top of a hill which over looked a city.

"So where are we" Lilly asked

"Ship" The Doctor said Lilly just nodded

The Doctor faced her and she looked out of placed then noticed what she saw a man running from people he was heading towards them once he was in close rang he stopped and looked from Lilly to the Doctor.

"Help me please" he spoke

The other people caught him up and pushed him to his knees Lilly looked shocked at the scene they held a gun to his head Lilly mind flood with memories she felt the Doctor grab her hand.

"Sorry for this we will deal with it" one man said he had blue skin

Lilly let go of the doctor hand and knelt on the floor so she was looking at the poor man they all watched as she took one of his hands , the man looked at Lilly and smiled tears staining his skin was red.

"What did you do" Lilly asked

"I stole miss I Stole to feed my family" he said Lilly nodded she stood up and looked at the other people saw now they were wearing uniform.

"He stole for his family and you point a gun" Lilly asked she felt the doctor hand in her again.

"I'm afraid so he stole and he face's his punishment" one of the men with the gun

Lilly hand tighten on the Doctors feeling the pain again the Doctor could see this upset Lilly and he step forwarded still gripping Lilly hand.

"Right what is his punishment?" the Doctor asked

"Death this is his third time"

One of the men looked at Lilly then back to the Doctor he step forwarded so he was in front of Lilly he smiled Lilly looked at him she felt someone press on her mind she smiled at him finding out what he was planning Lilly pulled the doctor back. A gun shot rang out in the air other people came running and the time traveller were running with them the doctor smiled as the man who stole was with them.

They arrived in a small house more space down stairs people were all together they all looked up and a small girl ran up and hugged around the man who stole.

"Thank you miss thank you" he said shaking Lilly free hand "I'm Bob"

"Lilly this is the Doctor Jack and Kim Harkness and this lovely little girl is my daughter Hope" Lilly said as she took Hope of Jack

"Nice to meet you all"

The Doctor went to talk to a couple of people Kim and Jack were talking to people to Lilly walked up to the man who pressed himself into her mind Hope was sleeping on her.

"I pressed into your mind because of the Wolf Lilly don't worry I won't do it again" Lilly looked a little stunned "I'm Cam"

"Well thank you for saving him" Lilly said

"That all right allot has changed we all hide Ship used to be a lovely place now well we can't move without the Godin making life difficult" he looked at Lilly " the Godin came and split us we need to get the book to free us"

The Doctor agreed to help as much as they can he had Hope sitting on his lap while they came up with the plan Lilly sat opposite them.

The plan went well until they were caught now they room was plunged into darkness Kim was now holding Hope the Doctor was still out cold Jack had his Gun out ready a another bright light telling them that Lilly/wolf was fight again the Doctor woke up with a groin he sat up and watched he felt Jack moved him back

"Guys get the book" Lilly snapped as another bright of light and a thump told them that Lilly was winning "I'll be there now"

The other ran out and went to the main room and started to look Kim set Hope on the floor and helped the boys looked Hope crawled round and found a golden book she did her best and dragged it out she then sat down.

"Book" she said

"Yes Honey books" the Doctor said

Hope shook her head and sat crossed her arms, then her mum walked in looking a bit out of breath she smiled and her mum looked down and picked her up the looked at the book and pick it and kissed her daughter.

"Um Guys Hope found it" Lilly said

The Doctor turned and looked at Lilly who was holding their daughter and the book the doctor walked over and kissed them both he picked up the book and ran out.

Back on the TARDIS the Doctor was putting his daughter to bed and Lilly and Kim were sitting in the med Lab Lilly scanned Kim and they were waiting for the results Kim was walking up and down Jack was waiting for Kim the machine beeped and both Lilly and Kim looked.

"Oh my God" Kim said "I am"

"I'm so happy for you" Lilly said hugging her friend "you going to have to tell Jack"

"I will um well goodnight"

Lilly walked into her room and found the Doctor who was sitting on the edge of the bed Lilly smiled and join him, the doctor pulled Lilly in for a hug Lilly was resting on his chest listening to his chest.

"You alright?" Lilly asked

"Me I'm alright king of alright" the Doctor said he started to stroke her hair "Hope did well today"

"Yep then again she like her dad we need to start arranging our wedding" Lilly said as the Doctor lied them down.

"You still ok to have the two" the Doctor asked

"Yep" Lilly said before she entered the dream world


	47. Chapter 47

The Doctor woke up to the sound of his daughter crying he felt Lilly shift to get up, the Doctor quickly got up and head to check on his daughter, Hope was sitting up crying the Doctor smiled trying to make her calm as he picked her up she quiet down and clung to her dad the Doctor gently rocked her back and two her steady breathing told him she was asleep again he placed her down and left when he entered his bedroom he smiled when he saw Lilly curled up sound asleep, he climb in and pulled her closer.

Kim woke up after hearing Hope she was settling back down she looked at her husband who was fast asleep she knew she would have to tell him about the baby, but the question was how.

In the morning Kim entered the kitchen to find Lilly and the Doctor with a ill looking hope, Lilly had the scanner in front of her Kim noticed they were both still in their PJ's the Doctor looked up and smiled at Kim, Kim joined them Lilly looked up and smiled at her, Hope looked at Kim before sneezed she let out a little whimper.

"Aw Honey I know" Lilly said the scanner beeped "Just a cold come on you let wrap you up"

Lilly picked up her daughter and left the room, the Doctor smiled at Kim before passing her the scanner she looked and saw her results she blinked and looked at the Doctor.

"Does Jack know?" The Doctor asked

"Not yet I don't know how" Kim said

"Just tell him and remember to delete scans afterwards if you don't mind me I'm going to check on my daughter"

The Doctor left and Kim got up and made toast she felt warm arms around her she leant back and smiled to see Jack her Jack he kissed her head before letting go, they heard a loud sneeze and a small one, Lilly walked back in grabbed the mugs.

"The Doctor and Hope have a cold so we're all going back to bed see you two later"

"Yeah get well soon" Jack said Lilly nodded and left

Kim smiled and sat down she pulled the scanner forwarded then passed it to jack he looked at it and then looked back at his wife.

"It mine I got Lilly to scan me last night" Kim said

"So your"

"Yes I'm pregnant Jack" Kim said

"God Kim we are going to have a child aw this is amazing" Jack said hugging her Kim smiled was happy that he was happy.


	48. Chapter 48

The Doctor lent against the door were Lilly had lock herself in he was stupid he hurt Lilly and he knew it at the time why did he do it he could still hear her crying he then saw Kim and Jack they shook their heads before walking off.

"_Until we met again sweetie" river said the Doctor smiled _

"_indeed" the Doctor said he didn't see river move until her lips were on his he kissed her back they broke off when they heard a cry, the doctor turned and saw Lilly Jack Kim but his eyes went Lilly as she ran off._

_When the Doctor returned to the TARDIS he saw Lilly her eyes red and puffy she was a shaking he walked closer she walked back that broke the doctor a little he watch Kim and Jack who just looked between them._

"_Lilly love" the Doctor said stepping forwarded _

"_Don't please" Lilly said her voice a whisper _

_The Doctor stood right in front of her Lilly shook her head tears still falling she pushed the Doctor away and ran somewhere._

"_Your just brilliant aren't you" Kim said "your marrying her and now look" Kim walked to him and slapped him hard with that she left Jack just stood there and shook his head before following his wife out._

The Doctor slid down so he was sitting on the floor he knew he hurt her worst he felt tears in his eyes his cheek still stinging from Kim hitting him, he closed his eyes and let his mind float.

Lilly just sat on the bed her knees tucked up to her chest tears still following she couldn't believe it was still fresh in her head, Lilly heard the Doctor outside and ignored him she wanted to be on her own Lilly closed her eyes and lied back on the bed. Lilly open her eyes she guessed that she fell asleep Lilly got up and took a deep breath and stood up she felt numb like she wasn't there she opened the door and the doctor fell backwards he looked up to Lilly she just stepped over him.

"Lilly please" the Doctor called but Lilly ignored him

Lilly walked into her daughter room and saw Kim and Jack playing with Hope they looked up and smiled Hope clapped her hands for seeing her mum Lilly picked her up and hugged her she felt her daughter hands around her and it made her feel happy.

"You alright Lilly girl" Jack asked

"I think so it just hurts" Lilly said walking out the room "right then you food what do you want"

"Izza" Hope said

"You want pizza do you well then you got it" Lilly said putting Hope down in her high chair "want to help mum make it"

Hope clapped and Lilly smiled seeing her daughter happy she knew she would have to talk to the Doctor soon Lilly grabbed some of the ingredients Hope was happily maceing the pizza with chesses onion sweet corn and sweet chill sauce most of it ended on her and Lilly smiled she put the pizza in the oven and began to clear up the mess.

"Lilly" Lilly looked up and saw the doctor she then looked back down "please Lilly you don't have to talk to me but listen"

"Not now not in front of Hope" Lilly said

The doctor nodded and looked at his daughter he smiled at her as she clapped her hands he picked her up and span her around.

"So what have we got tonight then pumpkin" the Doctor asked

"Izza" Hope said

"I love pizza did you help make it"

"Yep a mama"

Jack could feel the tension in the kitchen between Lilly and the Doctor Hope was eating and smiling after the food Hope was put to bed Lilly walked to the consul room and saw the Doctor standing there, Lilly sat on the steps and looked down, the Doctor joined her Lilly let out a long breath and the Doctor sighed.

"Lilly I'm sorry you don't know how sorry I am" the Doctor said

"no I don't it hurt Doctor I didn't mind the flirting I know you find her fascinating but when you kissed her it broke something it hurt it still hurts" Lilly said tears starting to fall

"Lilly God I am sorry I don't how to make it up to you I never meant to hurt you I didn't mean it tell me how to make it better I don't want to lose you" the Doctor said taking her hands.

"I don't know it hurts I just want the pain to go I mean you can shoot me beat me up I that hurt but this feels worse" she said in a mouth full of sobs "it just hurts I trusted you"

"I know I am so sorry love if I want to make you feel better I don't want you to be hurt I was stupid and an idiot god please Lilly give me something tell me I want to make you feel better"

"I just want it to stop" she looked at the Doctor in the eyes "please I just want it to stop"

"I know and I want to help but I don't know how"

"Please just promise me you won't kiss her again please" the doctor rubbed her tears away from her face.

"I promise you Lilly that I'll never kiss another woman about from you and Hope maybe Kim if she does something amazing then again you all do"

"your rambling" Lilly said before burying her head in his chest the doctor wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back "I love your ramblering it make you, you"

"good and I am so sorry and I know it going to take time and I am willing to wait I'll always wait for you" Lilly lifted her head to look at the doctor she moved and kissed him the doctor kissed her back making it deeper he was happy when Lilly didn't push away.

"I'm tired now" Lilly said getting up the doctor got up and took her hand

"Want your comfy time lord that if you want" the Doctor said

"Yeah I want my comfy time lord"


	49. Chapter 49

Everyone was in the consul room Hope was sitting on the floor, Lilly was sitting on the railing reading a book, Kim was also reading, and Jack was talking to the Doctor trying to decide where to go, as the girls didn't mind. There was a loud bang and everyone was thrown around Kim and Lilly land with a thump the TARDIS started to shake violently and everyone was grabbing on to something Hope just laughed well the other ground as the TARDIS stopped, the Doctor got up and picked up his daughter he then turned to the controls and looked at them.

"Everyone alright" the Doctor asked

"Yeah" Jack said helping Kim up

"Yes we are" Kim said touching her stomach

"I'm fine love" Lilly said rubbing her head

"Again" Hope said they all looked at her and shook their heads

"Where are we" Lilly asked joining the Doctor

"Not sure" the Doctor said "come on then let's go"

They all left the TARDIS the doctor still holding Hope they all looked round the planet was dark the only light was from the moon, Lilly could smell brunt wood and guessed there had been a fire or there was a fire burning they all walked forwarded and looked they knew the TARDIS brought them here for a reason, they felt a cold wind wrap round them and Kim and Lilly shrived, they stopped at a camp that looked ram sacked they walked closer together a bang made them turn they saw a man with a gun point at them.

"Whoa there" The doctor said

"Who are you" the man asked in a rush

"I'm Lilly this is Kim, Jack the Doctor and my daughter Hope" Lilly said the man put down the gun

"What happened here" Kim asked

"They came out of nowhere and took everyone I hide now they're gone" the Man said

After everyone felt comfortable the man known as will was helping Jack start a fire Hope was fast asleep on her dad the Doctor didn't mind he held her close keeping her warm will walked up to the Doctor and passed him a blanket which the Doctor wrapped around Hope, Lilly looked round and saw the broken tents and trigs Kim joined her they both felt like someone was watching them Kim looked at Lilly who was kneeling down looking at a book she picked it up and flicked threw it. Kim turned round and saw Jack walking up to them he smiled and looked down at Lilly who was still looking at the book.

"What you found there" Jack asked

"A dairy" Lilly said standing up with it "looks like she was heading to meet her husband"

Jack nodded before leaving the girls to talk to The Doctor and Will Kim looked and at an a teddy bear they heard a sound and they both looked round the next thing the girls remembered was everything going black. The Doctor smiled as his daughter woke he then looked where Lilly and Kim were and didn't see them his heart raced her got up and looked round Jack joined him.

"Lilly" the Doctor called "Kim"

"Kim" Jack called "Lilly girl"

"They came you won't see them again" Will said

"You better start talking" Jack said in a warning tone

"They come and take them no one's now where they just disappear no ever been found we not sure what to do" will said

Kim woke up with a groin she noticed Lilly next to her, Lilly eyes were open her hand tied behind her back and tape over her mouth, Kim felt a hand on her shoulder then tape being placed on her mouth her hands were already tied behind her back. Kim looked around and noticed they were in a camp people were walking around wolfs were grading the camp the people were looked like normal but with red eyes and sharp teeth.

"Both females are awake" a man said walking in front of the girls Kim heard Lilly intake of breath.

Another man walked up and smiled at Kim before looking at Lilly he bent down and stroked her cheek he smiled then turned to Kim and smiled.

"There in good condition they can work the blonde on for 8 months before the baby born the other will work for me what the heck they both can" the man said "get them ready"

They both looked as they were dragged off towards a tent and thrown in they were uncuffed and the tape ripped off clothes were thrown at them, Lilly and Kim looked at each other before getting dressed they decide to play along.

"Do you know them" Kim asked in a whisper

"One of the men kidnapped me when I was pageant with Hope" Lilly replied

The Doctor passed Hope to Jack and pulled out his sonic he scanned the area and it started to beep, Jack smiled as the Doctor started to walk off in a direction Will shouted at them to stop, they left will and head to save their girls.

Lilly and Kim looked at the red dress they were now in Lilly looked at Kim who had tears in her eyes the man who touched Lilly came in and smiled he clapped his hands Kim jumped then looked at him.

"Brilliant I'm John" he said walking up to Lilly he took her wrist and clipped on a band "one of my men warned me that you have the wolf don't want you to hurt anyone do we"

"Let us go I'm a mother and my friend is expecting please" Lilly asked John just shook his head.

"No love you see you are useful"

Kim was led out by one of Johns men she wanted to stay with Lilly didn't want to leave her alone, she was led to another tent the man smiled before pointing to the dishes and the bucket of water she began washing she heard screams and she let the tears fall, a few minutes later Lilly walked in Kim looked at her and saw the cut on her arm.

"You alright" Kim asked Lilly just nodded and started to dry

The Doctor took Hope back off Jack as they looked at another camp it was all lit up Jack saw Kim an ear piercing scram went through the air they knew it was Lilly, they didn't see what happened next as everything went black.

Lilly and Kim heard a baby cry John walked in and looked at the girls before turning back they followed him Lilly heart stopped when she saw Hope and the Doctor, the Doctor was still out like Jack Hope was sitting in-between them crying Lilly walked up only to have herself ranched back.

"That my daughter" Lilly said as she looked at John "I can't do much can I you stop the wolf you made it clear that I'd take both mine and Kim punishment until her child is born let me calm my child"

John nodded and let Lilly go she ran and picked up her daughter and began to comfort her Kim couldn't believe Lilly was going to take her punishment she looked down at her husband and let the tears shed she couldn't see any way out.

The Doctor came round and saw Hope sleeping next to him he hoped no one harmed her he felt Jack come round next to him they both looked around and spot a man he had two girl by him they both knew who they where, Jack looked at his wife saw her red puffy eyes which told him she had been crying, The Doctor saw Lilly arm and the cut down it his heart raced they walked forwarded and the man bent down and looked at the men.

" A lovely child, now down to biasness' the girls belong to me now oh I know your immortal Jack and the time lord you will fetch a high price" the Doctor and Jack looked at him "oh and the child will stay with me until she old either to be sold"

The Doctor looked as Lilly clopasied her skin glowed a soft gold colour Kim moved back John watched as Lilly sat up her skin still glowing.

"it one thing to take me away from her, it another to hurt her but harm a child and The Doctor that it don't worry Doctor Lilly will be unharmed now for you" the wolf said turning to John

"Ha a girl I've killed many"

"I know now let us go" the wolf growled John went flying across the floor Kim picked up his gun which fell out

"Never"

"Listen to her or I'll shot you" Kim shouted to him

"Go on try"

Kim raised the gun and aimed she held it there then looked back at the doctor "one chance let us go and stop the slaves trade or I'll shot you"

"I'll never stop" John said

Kim pulled the trigger and watched as it hit John square in the chest he fell back all the men looked at her and cheered as their master died Kim turned back to the wolf who smiled and held out her wrist Kim took the band off and watched as Lilly body dropped the golden glow disappeared and Lilly gasp before sitting up Kim went to untie the boys Jack took her into a hug before kissing her the doctor picked Hope before walking to Lilly and sitting down next to her.

Lilly and Kim went back to the TARDIS with Hope Jack and the doctor went to the main city to tell them that the slave trade was over.

"Why did you agree to take the punishments?" Kim asked as she caught Lilly leaving Hope room

"Because I know what it like and I'd tend to protect people and I will protect you and your child I'm going to go for a swim" Lilly said

Lilly was swimming lengths she didn't hear the Doctor enter, the Doctor sat on the edge of the pool and dip his feet in when Lilly touched the side she looked up and saw the Doctor and smiled she lift herself up so she was sitting on the side.

"Sorry" the Doctor said

"Don't be it wasn't your fault and I know you going to blame yourself but it wasn't your fault" Lilly said the Doctor looked at her and smiled.

"How's the arm"

"it fine come on join me the water lovely" Lilly said jumping back in the Doctor nodded he left and came back in swimming shorts he jumped in and swam up to Lilly he kissed her and she kissed him back.

"I talked to Kim and Jack they agreed to give us away we just need a date" the Doctor said.

"Two weeks" Lilly said

Kim was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling jack joined her and took her hand.

"You were brilliant out there and love I know what Lilly did and she will always choice that your her friend"

"I know it just I didn't want her hurt"

Jack turned to face her Kim did the same and brought her in for a hug and kissed her, soon Kim and jack fell asleep.


	50. Chapter 50

**I was asked by a friend to do a Halloween chapter, Hope you enjoy it and again I recommend AnglesOnTheMoon story When I met the Doctor it a joy to read, please read and review both stories.**

Lilly looked at the Doctor like he was completely crazy he was dressed in a devil costume, Kim stiffed a laugh well Jack shook his head. The Doctor smiled before lifting up Hope who was dressed as a cat.

"Halloween" the Doctor told them

"Right ok so" Kim said

"What do kids do on Halloween?" The Doctor said looking at Lilly

"Trick or treat" Lilly said taking Hope "Oh I got it you want to take Hope Trick or treating"

The Doctor nodded Jack just looked and let out a laugh he had to the Doctor soon explained he want everyone to come and pulled out more outfits Lilly had a witches costume Kim had a vampire and Jack was a pumpkin.

"Why I'm I a pumpkin?" Jack asked

"Because now come" the Doctor said he took Lilly Hand and led her out of the TARDIS on to the busy streets that were full of kids and adults dressed up "Cardiff" the doctor added before anyone could asked.

Hope was clapping her Hands as they all walked up to a door, she was Holding a bag Lilly gave her a quick kiss the Doctor knocked on the door a young man opened the door and smiled as the gang shout Happy Halloween he smiled at hope and gave her some candy Hope smiled.

28 door later

Lilly was now holding a sleeping Hope she was sitting down on a bench Kim and Jack had disappeared to some Halloween party the Doctor went to see a friend who was staying on earth and had asked Lilly to stay on the bench.

Hope snuggled closer to her mum and Lilly smiled she then felt some one grab her she let out a little scream then saw the Doctor he sat down and joined her he smiled at the sleeping child.

"I think it time we get back" the Doctor said picking up hopes bag

Lilly got up and walked with the Doctor, once they got back to the TARDIS they cleaned Hope and changed her in to PJ's and they did the same they were happily snuggled together the Doctor kissed Lilly.

"Do mind if we see the pounds" the Doctor asked

"Not at all" Lilly said moving closer to the Doctor


	51. Chapter 51

**hi more up want to say a big thank you to all those who had reviewed here more. read and review**

* * *

><p>Lilly and the Doctor were up and dressed they were just about to wake up hope and get her ready to see the ponds, they both knew that the harkness were re-coving from last night well mostly Jack Kim was just fast asleep. Hope was sitting up in her crib waiting she was happily clapping her hands and talking to herself the Doctor smiled and lifted her up Hope smiled and wrapped her arms around him, Lilly already had Hopes breakfast ready as well as the Doctors. Hope smiled when she saw her toast and bananas as her dad placed in her high chair she tucked in.<p>

"She so like you" Lilly said handing him his toast

"And she like you to" The Doctor said as he munch on his toast "you alright"

"me I'm fine the last time I saw them I was not in a good way that's all so watch you head" Lilly said the Doctor nodded and kissed her cheek.

Hope clapped her hands which made her parents look and smile as Hope had finished her food Lilly walked over to her and picked her up she placed her on her hip and smiled before disappearing the Doctor smiled and went to clear the dishes he heard someone enter and smiled as they sat down with sigh

"Had a nice night" the Doctor asked

"Yeah thanks so where are we off" Kim said

"Me, Lilly and Hope are off to see the ponds" the Doctor replied "so you and Jack can have a day to yourself"

Lilly walked in with Hope and smiled as Kim looked at them Hope was wearing a blue dress with white shoes; Kim noticed that Lilly was hiding her scare.

"aww Don't you look cute" Kim said Hope smiled before reaching out for her dad the Doctor took her and gave her a kiss on her head.

"Come along then off to see the ponds" The Doctor said

The Doctor passed Hope back to Lilly as they started their walk Hope was taking everything in like she all does, the Doctor smiled before walking up to the house Lilly stood to the side of the Doctor, the Doctor rang the door bell and waited they heard voices and then the door swung open and Amy stood there.

"HELLO RORY" Amy shouted the Doctor smiled as Rory appeared then Amy looked at Lilly holding Hope "who been a busy boy then"

"Amy young ears" the Doctor said covering Hope ears Rory smiled.

Once inside Hope was happily sitting on her dads lap looking around at everyone Rory smiled at her Hope waved and then looked up at her mum, Lilly smiled at her before giving her a biscuit to munch on.

"She looks like you Doctor" Amy said handing him a cup of tea Lilly smiled and took hers

"I know" the Doctor said "but she look like Lilly to"

"So what's your name?" Rory said to Hope

"Ope"

"Hope" Lilly said

"That's a lovely name" Rory said to Lilly "how you've been then"

"I fine got this two to look after"

"Hay that's not nice" the Doctor said making a pouty face Hope just giggled and climbs down to sit on the floor

Amy smiled at the child she couldn't believe that the Doctor had a child Lilly looked at Hope before joining her on the floor Lilly smiled at The Doctor.

"I know but when I leave you two alone for a second you make" Lilly started but stopped when Hope looked at her

"What" Amy asked Rory just shook his head when Lilly mouthed just not yet he looked at Hope he still wanted to talked to the Doctor "What do you want for lunch" Amy asked Hope

"Fish fingers cursted" Hope clapped her hands

"So like her dad who"

"Do you need to ask" Lilly said "come on we help she a little cook"

Lilly pick up her daughter and followed Amy to the kitchen, Rory took his chance and looked at the Doctor.

"Doctor Lilly was in a bad way when she came to us; just promise me that you won't put her through that again" Rory his tone angry

"I already promised her Rory I'm not leaving her again" the Doctor said

They both turned their heads when they heard little feet the Doctor smiled and looked at his daughter as she took Rory hand and othered her other on to her Dad who took it and smiled as they all walked into the kitchen.

After Lunch Lilly and Hope were falling asleep on The Doctor Rory smiled while Amy laughed it was good to her friend happy the Doctor smiled and kissed Lilly.

"I think we should go these Two are falling asleep" the Doctor said lifting up Hope

"All right nice seeing you all again" Amy said showing them all out

"Bye, bye Hope" Rory said

"Big nose" Hope said

"Aww that's nice" Rory said

Back on the TARDIS Kim and Jack had a shock when the Doctor, Lilly and Hope walked in on them having a snogging session and Jack was still dressed as a pumpkin.


	52. Chapter 52

The Doctor stared at the clock in front of him he mentally slapped himself for Jack talking him into going out now Jack and Owen were looking for the keys for the handcuffs he looked at the clock 11.30 he was getting married in 30 minutes Jack walked up with the keys and smiled at him when the handcuffs fell to the ground the Doctor gave an evil look to Jack as he ran to get changed.

"I hate you right now" the Doctor shouted

"No you don't" Jack shouted back

Lilly smiled as Hope sat and looked at herself in the blue dress then back at her mum who was wearing a white dress the was just below the knee she smiled at her daughter and then looked back to the mirror she couldn't believe she was getting married today she heard the door open and a pale looking Kim walked in she was wearing the same colour dress as Hope.

"I can see know why you said you wanted to kill men" Kim said looking down at her bump

"Aww but to be fair it is worth it" Lilly said looking at the her child

"I guess hay at least I won't go into labour I'm only 6 months" Kim said sitting down they were waiting for Tosh to pick them up they decide to stick together Hope stood up and walked over to Kim.

"Yeah I guess"

"Hay don't worry what could go"

"Don't say it" Lilly said as the door opened

Xxx

"Wrong" Owen said the doctor hit his head agonist the window they were stuck in traffic Jack smiled

"You've said it now" the Doctor grumbled

He looked out the window to the busy streets they were a 10 minute drive away the Doctor sighed.

Xxx

Lilly picked up Hope as she waited for the Doctor she let out a long sigh Hope smiled and clapped when she saw Gwen and ryes they smiled and walked in Amy came back out and looked at Lilly and Kim she noticed Hope on Lilly hip.

"He turns up" Amy said Lilly smiled and nodded

Xxx

The Doctor was the first one on to get out the car he spotted Kim and smiled he quickly ran up the stairs and spotted Lilly she smiled and pointed at the door he nodded and walked in he saw all his friends he quickly walked down the ale and smiled Owen and Jack walked in.

Music stated to play and the Doctor looked as Lilly Hope and Kim walked in his hearts fluttered as Lilly stood next to him the vicar looked at them and smiled Hope sat down on the floor and looked at her parents.

"Let me guess handcuffs" Kim whispered to Jack

"Yup how my two then?"

"we're fine I'm glad their happy" Kim said watching the Doctor and Lilly exchanged their vows Lilly had a few tears in her eyes the Doctor smiled Hope had her head titled like she was watching someone Owen watched her closely she clapped her hands and both the doctor and Lilly looked at her and smiled the Doctor picked her up and gave her a quick kiss.

"Does anyone here know of a reason why these two should not be together" the vicar said everyone in the room was quiet the Doctor and Lilly smiled

Kim looked at them the happy couple, the happy couple she grab Jack hand who smiled at his wife and placed his hands on her bump.

"I now pronce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride"

The Doctor kissed Lilly he felt Lilly kiss him back and moved her arms around her family she heard people clap and cheer a flash told them that someone took a photo when the broke off the Doctor know smiled at his wife.

Lilly looked at her daughter and noticed she was watching something she followed the Hope gaze and spot a man Lilly shrugged it off and looked at her husband they kissed again Hope clapped and hugged closer to her dad.

"Hi honey" the Doctor said

"Da" Hope said "ove you"

"I love you too"

Lilly smiled as they all walked towards the reception so far so good the doctor thought the reception wasn't that big Hope was running after Owen Lilly laughed the doctor wrapped his arms around Lilly waist and pulled her close to him.

"So why were you late or shall I asked Jack" Lilly said

"You don't want to know"

Owen caught Hope and she screamed the laughed Lilly laughed and the Doctor giggled watching his daughter.

All of a sudden the door burst opened and men in guns came in Lilly acted fasted and grabbed Hope off Owen and stood close to the Doctor the guns were pointing at them Jack grabbed Kim and held her close a young man walked in Lilly guessed early 20's he was wearing black and a red hat Lilly looked around and kept a tight a grip on her daughter

"Sorry to interrupt" he said his voice light

Lilly and the Doctor looked at him then at each other the man just smiled Hope looked at her parents.

"Oh right yes down to biasness" he said "arrest them" he pointed to the Doctor and Lilly "don't forget the child"

Three men walked forward Lilly moved back so did the Doctor they both looked at each other guns point at them made them stop.

"You can't do this" Owen shouted him tosh, Gwen, jack and Kim were being held back

"Acutely we can"

The doctor was already handcuffed he was struggling against them the two men went for them.

"Come on people haven't got all day"

The next thing Lilly knew was Hope being pulled from her and a firm pair of hands on her, her hands were pulled on behind her back she started to struggle the Doctor did the same the man that talked was now holding Hope

"Give back my daughter" Lilly screamed

"Sedate them" he said as they walked out the room

Kim watched in horror as they carried out Lilly and the Doctor limp form as the men left the room was plunged in silence jack walked over to his team and they started to talk.

"One of you said it didn't you" Kim said shaking her head, jack just pointed to Owen.


	53. Chapter 53

Lilly woke up and found herself lying on a bed her head was banging she was trying her best to remember what happened she sat up and felt her right wrist she looked down and noticed she was cuffed she noticed people walking around one of them noticed Lilly was awake she walked over to her.

"Hello" it was a male voice said

"Where I'm I?" Lilly asked not being too happy

"UNIT med lab"

Lilly just tired to sit up her head protesting she had to find Hope and the Doctor she felt hands on her pushing her back down it was a bid mistake as a flash of light flung the person across the room.

"Sedate her" Lilly heard someone shouted two people moved over the next thing blackness.

Xxx

The Doctor woke up and found himself sitting on a chair he went to stand and didn't get that far he found his right wrist cuffed he sighed and sat back down his mind travelling a mile a minute he looked around the room it was a conference room he was fed up of this happen first they lie about his death then this on his wedding day he heard the door open and a tall girl stood there.

"Hello" she said

"Where's my wife and child" the Doctor asked his tone low and threading

"Being looked over please remain calm"

"Calm how can I be calm it my wedding day so why was I arrested sorry why was my family arrested"

"I'm sorry I haven't got that information" the girl said "I was just checking up on you"

The doctor groaned he just wanted to take his family anywhere but here he watched the girl leave he just Hoped his family were ok his hearts beat faster he wanted to hold his wife and child and never let go.

Xxx

Hope was screaming her head off not likening the people touching her, she wanted her mum and dad the people just looked at her trying to calm her with sweets and toys but nothing worked tears were in her eyes she started babbling.

"Mamma dada" Hope said in her child voice

"Maybe we should have on o her parents with us" a man said "make it would make it easy for use"

"No not yet carry one" another man said.

Xxx

The team made it back to the hub Kim was sitting down on the sofa watching them hurry round pulling up files Kim noticed Owen pulling up Lilly and Hope files he cared about them and she could see in his eyes he was scared.

"I don't understand why arrest them" Tosh asked "They haven't done anything wrong I looked"

Kim looked at her husband he was thinking Kim got up and walked over to Owen who was checking the medical records Owen looked at her then he let the tears fall Kim hugged him the best she could.

"Will find them we get back Hope you know Hope loves you" Kim said

Jack watched he then turned to Gwen who was staring at the screen he walked over and saw what she had on the screen.

"Arrested for being a threat" Gwen said

"There not threats I know they can be scare I warn you never to steal the Doctor's toast" Kim said "I could go for toast now"

"Kim right there not a threat" Owen said

Xxx

Lilly came round again and saw the main from her wedding he smiled Lilly looked as her head span once again the man smiled again.

"Hello I heard you hurt one of the doctors" the man said

Lilly just nodded looking around she was still in the same room her head spinning she just want to her daughter and the doctor.

"Well up you get we got a little meeting to go to" he snapped

Lilly got up and raised that they were she wasn't cuffed she looked at the man before who was still holding his head, the left the med lab she felt the man close by her they came to a door were he opened it Lilly was pushed in her eyes scanned the room and her eyes fell on her lover.

"5 minutes then the meeting will begin" the man said before shutting the door.

The Doctor looked at up and saw his Lilly she ran over to him and hugged him the Doctor returned the hug the best he could he was still cuffed he dragged Lilly down so she was sitting on his lap he looked at her and kissed her.

"You alright" he asked

"Yeah one of the Doctor aren't" Lilly voice was dry the Doctor nodded and rested his forehead agents hers "do you know where Hope is?"

"They told me you and her were in the med bay" the Doctor said

That sat in silent both calm by each others prance the door opened and they both looked up and saw people sitting down Lilly slipped off the Doctor lap and sat down on of the chairs next to him and took his hand.

"Right we're all here" the young man said "Right for of those who don't know me I'm john Lewis"

The Doctor and Lilly just looked at him how was he so calm Lilly was glad she was holding on to the Doctors hand as she was ready to punch the man.

"Right we have the doctor and his lovely wife here Lilly is it" Lilly nodded "good right your probley wondering why your here"

"Yes we are and we would like to see our daughter" the Doctor asked

"Oh in due time of course your here because you been class as a threat"

"What" Lilly snapped "we've save this planet many times"

"Oh we know but what are you Mrs Smith" John asked

The Doctor squeezed Lilly hand she felt eyes on her she took a deep breath

"I got the golden wolf it part of me part of the rift it not a threat" Lilly said they looked at her "it part of me and she saved the world from falling burning you all must remember that day when it all just vanished"

"Yes we do but how the rift burns people" a woman said

"She can her mind let her" the Doctor said

"Fine but it unusual we would like to run tests"

"That might be a problem you see the wolf protects them like that poor Doctor he'll be fine she will protect Lilly"

Xxx

Kim looked at jack how could her friends be a threat they just helped she looked though the files and something caught her eye.

"John Lewis former Torchwood one officer claims the Doctor is a threat past to arrest him 4 month ago" Kim said

"Where did you find that" Tosh asked

"Under UNIT personal just typed what he looked like in" Kim said

"See told you cleaver Hot and mine" Jack said "so he got a grudge then or still thinks him a threat"

"What we're going to do then" Owen asked handing Kim a plate of toast

"Find a way in" Jack said "it will have to be you Owen they never met you so we can use you"

Owen nodded and sat next to Kim who was now munching on toast with a happy smile Jack laughed he could remember Lilly and her wired cravings Jam and marmite sandwiches he smiled.

"Right plan"

Xxx

The Doctor and Lilly were left in the room they decide to talk about what was going to happen to them they uncuffed the Doctor and told them their daughter will be brought up to them.

The Doctor wrap his Lilly into a warm hug Lilly moved closer so she could bury her face into his chest the doctor felt tears and rubbed her back he rested his head on hers and sighed.

The door opened and the tall girl who checked on the Doctor before was holding Hope she smiled Lilly lifted her head and walked forwarded and took her daughter off the women and walked back to the Doctor who opened his arms and hugged them both he noticed Hope's red eyes and looked at his wife he wondered was this how they felt when they were kidnapped.

"Hay pumpkin you alright?" the Doctor asked lifting her into his arms

"Home" Hope said

"I know I want to go home to and I think mum does to"

"Mama I ok" Hope said looking at her mum Lilly nodded and hugged her and her husband they smiled.

Xxx

Everyone was greathed round Owen was in the car ready they got Kim was being his sectary they were in his car driving to London, the rest of the team were greathed in the SUV and following them.

"We all know the plan"

"yes" was the reply


	54. Chapter 54

Owen looked at Kim and smiled she was now eating chocolate and Honey he then looked back at the road he could see the SUV behind them he knew the plan like the back of his hand he hoped the new Family were ok.

"You enjoying that" Owen asked

"Yep" Kim answered licking her figures Owen laughed "Hay Lilly went through a stage of eat raw onions and strawberry sauce"

"Yeah but she did have a alien child" Owen said

"True who like fish fingers and custard" Kim said leaning back "a bit like her dad"

"Yeah love her so cute anyway you two names for your buddle"

"A few but you'll just have to wait and see"

Xxx

The doctor and Lilly were sitting on the floor Hope was fast asleep curled next to them Lilly had her head on the Doctor shoulder she was drifting the Doctor put his arm around her they were still dressed in their wedding clothes.

"Sorry" he said

"Why are you sorry you've done nothing" Lilly said turning to look at the Doctor.

"I'm sorry we've been arrest this wasn't what I had planed I'm sorry that we're stuck here"

"You silly comfy time lord it not your fault and yeah ok this not what I like but we have cleaver friends and I'll love you no matter what" Lilly said

She leant back ageist him and soon all three of them fell asleep.

Xxx

"So what more have we got on John Lewis" Jack asked tosh as he kept an eye on Owens car

"he joined UNIT and had a small team he managed to work his way up and convince 4 out of 6 soupier officers the Doctor is a threat he then put out a arrest warrant for Lilly but not Hope proberly a bonus it been update the Doctor Lilly and Hope have a cell in an building just off the main cells" tosh said

"I guess their together that's one thing" Jack sighed

Gwen nodded he missed Hope giggles as Owen tickled her she remembered Owen giving her lolly pops when she visited or when she was check over Hope loved Owen more than her but Kim was just a bit higher and Jack was about the same as Owen.

"Owen we're sending you the blue prints of where they are be careful"

"Got it by the way we need another stop Kim need a pee" jack laughed "pregnant pee I need" Jack heard his wife voice

Xxx

The Doctor woke up to find them in a different room it was a little cosy he noticed Lilly sleeping on the floor Hope was in a Cot he lent down and gently shook Lilly awake he saw Lilly stir she blinked and looked around she sat up fast the Doctor watched her look around before sitting on the bed.

"You've been classed as a threat so this is where you will stay" the Doctor looked around and saw Lilly face.

The Doctor walked over to her and pulled her close he lied down and dragged her with him he looked at Hope who was sound asleep he sighed he felt his wife turn and curl in a ball he thought was this what it was like for her not knowing just four walls scared he kissed her head.

"You're not alone ok love" the doctor said bring her close

Xxx

They parked up and quickly got changed Owen looked at Kim and smiled before handing her a PDA and smiled Kim took and quickly moved round Jack looked at his wife and gave her a quick kiss before watching them head for the main building.

Once they entered the main building people looked at them Tosh did a really good Job of the fake ID's as they just waved them through Owen smiled and looked around and they spotted their target.

"Are you Mr Lewis" Owen asked

John turned round and smiled he looked them up and down he noticed Kim and gave her a sickly gaze.

"Yes and you are" John asked

"I'm Doctor Johns see same name and this is my PA miss Bennett we think you have someone of ours"

"Do you usually have preagent PA I mean she must be due soon"

"I am but the PA who was supposed to take over called in sick s o I argeed to come"

"So who have we got then?" John asked

"A Lilly Smith" Owen said

"I'm faired she has been classed as a threat along with her family sorry" John said

Xxx

The Doctor watched Hope talking to herself she seemed pretty happy Lilly was leaning on him with her eyes close.

"It a game she'll say Cat then you say Dog it calmed her down the last time" Lilly said

The game went on for hours and the Doctor and Hope were in full swing Lilly giggled then the door opened The Doctor picked Hope up and moved towards Lilly the man just watched he had a smile but it wasn't real.

"Um Mrs Smith you need to come with me for some test's" man said

Lilly got up and followed him out the walk was long the Lilly was grabbed from behind she felt a hand cover her mouth she looked up and saw Jack she smiled the man waved before diapering.

"You alright?" Jack asked Lilly nodded "right we're getting the Doctor and Hope next Owen and Kim are keeping them busy stay where you are ok"

"Yeah thanks" Lilly said.

Xxx

"And as I have told you they will stay" John said getting fed up of them keep asking Owen smiled and nodded Kim had left to go for another pee

He heard Jack say they had Lilly and Hope it was just the Doctor left then they make a run for it well sort of tosh was still trying to sort out the paper work.

Xxx

Jack past Hope to Lilly then went to find the Doctor after another 10 minutes Lilly saw the Doctor he smiled and hugged them both.

They all made their way back through the maze of a building they were out by the cars and they heard a loud cheerful cry.

"Done it and that lovely gaud Tom said he realised them yet" Tosh said

After 5 minutes Kim and Owen joined them they hugged and Owen swung Hope around before giving her a lolly pop Lilly smiled then they span round when they heard clicks of guns.

"Nice try Torchwood he still a threat that what Torchwood should be doing arresting him not helping him" John shouted

"No look back in your records the Doctor has helped time and time again and has asked for nothing in return he used to work for you lot" Jack said

"Yes and he a threat"

The girl who checked on the Doctor walked forwarded she smiled before looking at john

"I'm alien found and brought her offered a job and I can shut you down with one word I'm I a threat no because I help out like the Doctor he a hero among the stars and I am glad I met him and I contact a unit chief he said to let them go" she said

"Ana what do you mean I well you look human"

"So does the Doctor know let them go and stop trying to do Torchwood 1 baseness it finished gone"

John huffed and left the group smiled before looking at Ana the Doctor walked over to her and hugged her

"Thank you and by the way they never stopped looking" the Doctor said

Ana waved good bye as they drove off Lilly Kim were fast asleep the Doctor was dozing Hope was looking out the window at the world.

Once back in Cardiff Owen tosh and Gwen went home. Lilly Hope the Doctor Jack and Kim were sitting in Lilly old flat.

"So I guess you'll be off then" Kim said

"No we're stay until you child is born ok" Lilly said

"Yeah" Kim said


	55. Chapter 55

**AnglesOnTheMoon helped me with this chapter so this is for her, and I am sad to say only two more chapters but don't worry I will then do a story for Hope she'll join Torchwood I will let you know when that's up, please read and review **

**Kie1993**

* * *

><p>Lilly was in the Hub helping out Jack with some forensics which left Kim and the Doctor alone Kim was lying on the sofa with a book from the TARDIS she knew the Doctor was giving Hope lunch before taking her to the park, she could smell fish and she started to think she heard Hope clap, Kim got up and head towards the kitchen her little bundle moving in her she peered in and spot the big bowl of custard and the Doctor standing by the oven with pink oven gloves on she smiled and place the book down.<p>

Kim walked into the kitchen and looked at the Doctor feeding Hope fish fingers and custard

"Give me that" Kim said taking the bowl,

The Doctor stood up and looked at Kim his eyes going to the Bowl Hope looked between them before the Doctor could argue and asked for it back Kim holds up a finger

"if you take this off me, I'll tell Lilly your feeding Hope food she not allowed again, and she said if you do it one more time then she will hang you out of the TARDIS by your-" the Doctor suddenly slams his hand over Hopes ears and cuts Kim by hissing

"Young ears"

Hope tilted her head and looked at them the Doctor watched Kim leave with the food he sighed and removed his hands Hope smiled at her Dad

"How about chips then at the park" the Doctor asked

"Ok" Hope said

As the Doctor got Hope ready he spotted Kim eating the food he laughed to himself and thought thank god that was over he smiled before walking over and leaning over her.

"So we can't eat it but you can" he asked

"Yep" Kim said popping the p

"Well we're off relax and wash the bowl or we will both be in trouble" the Doctor said leaving


	56. Chapter 56

Lilly was sitting on the Doctor lap Owen had taken everyone out for a drink and ryes said he'd take Hope for the night Owen and Gwen were total drunk the Doctor Lilly and Kim were on the soft drinks Tosh was taking it easy and Jack didn't seemed affected. The Doctor moved his head so he could whisper in her ear.

"want to dance" he asked he saw lily nodded and they left for the dance floor the Doctor span her around he saw the big grin on her face and brought her close to him he smiled and they started to saw back and to.

"Love you" the Doctor said kissing Lilly

"Love you my handsome husband" Lilly said.

Kim and Jack were watching the happy couple dance Gwen was half asleep on Owen and Owen was laughing with the hiccups Jack moved closer to his wife and he smiled.

"I think I might have to take those two homes soon" Jack said

"Yeah and I think those two are going to be having fun to night" Kim said pointing towards the Dance floor were Lilly and the Doctor were snogging.

"I think your right come on then you two Homes" Jack said helping Owen and Gwen up he then looked at Tosh "want a lift"

"No it ok I'll walk see you tomorrow have a nice night" the Doctor walked over grabbed his coat and Lilly's

"See you tomorrow we're of home" the Doctor said taking Lilly hand and dragging her out

The night air was cool and the Doctor span Lilly around as they walked back they were laughing as the jumped an elderly couple watched them and smiled.

"Me you Hope the Stars" Lilly said

"Yeah and the best bit is we're a family" the Doctor kissing her

When they made it back to the flat the Doctor was kissing her leading her to the bedroom.

Xxx

Kim sat up reading her little bundle was kicking and it made it hard to sleep she looked to her husband who was happily asleep she sighed and moved to the living room she knew she only had one more month left but as the Doctor said it still sleepless nights to come.

Kim sat on the sofa and carried on reading she smiled as she thought she would be holding her child soon she looked at Lilly and the Doctor and saw how happy they were and smiled she put her hand on her bump and smiled.

Xxx

The next mooring Lilly went to collect Hope as the Doctor was helping Owen with some work Ryes opened the door and smiled.

"She was an angle a bit of a cry but she fine gave her breakfast she drawing now" Ryes said

"Good and thanks it meant allot" Lilly said as she spot her daughter "Hope"

Hope span round and smiled she walked over and hugged her mum's legs Lilly bent down and picked her up.

"Ma fun"

"Yes mum had fun say good bye to Ryes and then will see Uncle Owen and daddy" Lilly said picking up her bag as well.

"Bye, bye" Hope said

"Bye Hope"


	57. Chapter 57

Kim was squeezing the death out of Jack and Lilly's hand well screaming, Kim had been labour for the last 6 hours she was now hot and bothered and ready to give up.

"Oh God I hate you right now" Kim shouted Lilly winced

"No you don't love, you look tired you alright" Jack asked Lilly shot him a look

"Oh you try this because I am fucking having your child"

Lilly looked at Jack and was glad the Doctor had Hope with him she couldn't feel her hand she had a splitting head the Doctor tending her smiled at Lilly.

"Ok well it shouldn't be longer" Jack was panicing

"Be very careful what you saw because I might not let you touch me again"

"Jack please just shut up I would like my ears to able to hear" Lilly said "your doing really well Kim"

"Your friends right ok when I say three push" the Doctor said Kim nodded

Kim looked at Lilly and gave a smile she heard the Doctor say three Kim tighten her grip on her friend and husband a scream and a child cry filled the room Kim smiled and let go of the hands then a thump was heard all heads turned to see that Jack had fainted Lilly giggled the Doctor placed the child in Kim arms.

"Hello my little man" Kim said out of breath

"So what's his name" Lilly asked as the Doctor walked in with Hope he smiled.

"Matt Harkness" Kim said and smiled at her little child

Jack got up and smiled he saw Lilly trying not to laugh holding Hope who smiled at him he then saw his wife with a beautiful child his child.

"I can't believe you fainted I thought it would be the Doctor" Lilly said

"Hay true I thought it would be me" The Doctor said still smiling at Matt

"Hello my little man welcome to the world" Jack said picking his son up Kim smiled "aww look at you my handsome boy"

"Well we leave the happy family see you tomorrow" the Doctor said as they were heading for the door

Jack watched his wife sleeping and smiled his son was sleeping too he smiled he knew the Doctor and Lilly would be leaving soon he thought about it then smiled both of the girls were happy.

Xxx

The Doctor put Hope to sleep and walked back into the lounge he saw his wife curled up on the sofa with a book the Doctor joined her she looked up and smiled before leaning into him the Doctor put his arms around her and kissed her head.

"You know a baby suites them" The Doctor said

"Yep and they will do well" Lilly said looking up.


	58. Chapter 58

**This is the last chapter i would like to say a big thank you to all of those who have reviwed and a big thank you to AnglesOnTheMoon who have given me ideas and finally Hope new Story (Aliens working) which will be up later today keep an eye out on my pofile. please read and review**

**kie1993 **

* * *

><p>Jack stood over his son and smiled they were going to say good bye but were going to make a day of it Lilly and the Doctor agreed that Owen could have Hope in the morning so he could have some fun. Lilly was wrapped up warm as it was November, The Doctor smiled and Hugged Kim it been a couple of weeks and this was the day that they all decide it was time for the Doctor, Lilly and Hope to go back to the stars and save the universe they promised to come back for Christmas and birthdays.<p>

"Hello mummy and daddy" The Doctor said holding Lilly hand

"Hello to you to" Jack said Hugging Lilly

The Doctor was walking with Jack and Kim and Lilly was walking behind matt was asleep Lilly smiled.

"God I'm tired" Kim stated

"Aww that passes and he beautiful" Lilly said

They all ended up sitting in a small resultants Kim was feeding Matt Lilly smiled and looked at the Doctor was reading the menu and reading some off it out Jack had text Owen telling them where they were so he could drop Hope off. The Doctor ordered the food and made sure they Hope had chicken dippers peas and chips Owen walked in with Hope in his arms she was holding paper and Owen had some too.

"Here we go on cute girl and a bunch of pictures" Owen said handing Hope to Lilly

"Did you have fun pumpkin" the Doctor asked taking the papers

"Yes Bye Owen" she said

"Bye cute girl" Owen said "bye Lilly bye Alien man"

"Bye Owen Harper and thanks" The Doctor said

Hope was enjoying her food and smiling Jack and the Doctor were swapping ideas Lilly smiled and looked at matt who was happily looking around at the room Hope clapped to say that she had finished Lilly smiled and gave her some more paper and crayons to draw.

"She a smart girl" Kim said as she finished her food

"Takes after her dad" Lilly said "Don't you yes you do"

Hope giggled and smiled she looked at the matt she was happily drawing her Dad smiled at her and waved Hope buried her head in her hands Jack smiled and looked at some of the drawings he spot on of the whole team.

"Yours" Hope voice said

"Thank you" Jack replied

They were outside the TARDIS Hope was fast asleep in the Doctors arm Lilly and Kim were in a big hug Jack smiled and shook the Doctor hand and smiled.

"Well Jack I guess this is goodbye for now"

"Yep"

Kim and Lilly broke off and went to stand by their husbands and smiled at each other

"Well we got our men and our children I think we have a happily ending" Kim said

"Yeah have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do" Lilly said

Jack, Kim, Owen and matt watched the TARDIS disappear they smiled before walking home.

Xxx

The Doctor smiled at his wife and span her around she laughed and hugged him the Doctor pushed a couple of bottoms sending them off on advantages together he smiled again and kissed her.

19 years later

They all stood by the water tower Hope was standing next to her parents it was new years and they were all celebrating Lilly and The Doctor were dancing Hope was eating popcorn Jack stood next to her smiled.

"So what have you been up to" Jack asked

"Here and there saving planets" Hope answered she had her mum curly hair her dad's cloured hair she smiled her deep brown eyes looking up.

"Well I have offer for you" Jack said he watched his son buying some more food "Come work for Torchwood"

"I'll have to discuss this with mum and dad first" Hope said looking at matt "But yes"


End file.
